


Hanare Gatai Kemono (Novela japonesa)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: El amor fue enseñado a su cuerpo en el contrato de una sola noche. Sin embargo, él es un rey y Dyria es un soldado de un país enemigo. La relación que debería haber terminado con un encuentro único y una separación durante la guerra, comenzará de nuevo de una manera diferente a la que Dyria imagina.
Series: Traducción [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 53
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

La **tribu del lobo dorado** es un grupo de criaturas con un cuerpo humano pero la cabeza de un lobo. Tienen la misma sabiduría que los humanos, caminan sobre dos piernas como los humanos, ganan cualquier tipo de competencia con un cuerpo mejor que el de los humanos, manipulan el lenguaje como los humanos y usan herramientas con tanta habilidad como los humanos. _Pero han construido una cultura y una civilización diferente a la de los seres humanos,_ vinculando la historia para crear un país próspero y fuerte... Pero ahora, **los lobos dorados estaban en guerra**.  
Además de ellos, hay varias criaturas en este mundo, como un clan con cabezas de tigre, un clan con cabezas de león, un clan con cabezas de dragón y, por supuesto, los seres humanos...

_Dyria es un ser humano._

Dyria fue uno de los "artículos" presentados al **Rey de los Lobos Dorados**.

Es común ofrecer obsequios costosos y valiosos para construir una relación amistosa con el poderoso **Lobo Dorado**. Sin embargo, la diferencia es que Dyria no es solo un regalo. _Dyria fue un regalo creado para matar al Rey Lobo Dorado,_ _ **Surdo**_ _._

Era un asesino que estaba mezclado como un regalo.

Sin embargo, Dyria no es un asesino natural. Dyria nació y se crió en una zona montañosa, y es una persona común que solo aprendió a cazar como un medio para llenar su estómago. Cuando tenía doce años, Dyria ya estaba trabajando. En el pueblo donde nació, era normal salir a la ciudad y ganar su propio dinero alrededor de los doce, por lo que Dyria también dejó el pueblo sin excepción y se estableció afuera. _El momento en que Dyria comenzó a trabajar fue durante la guerra con el Lobo Dorado, y la forma más rápida que encontró para ganar dinero fue uniéndose al ejército_. Trabajó allí durante algún tiempo y ascendió a soldado a la edad de quince años.

Luego, pasaron 2 años más.

Dyria, de diecisiete años, es muy alto para su edad y eso se nota cuando se mezcla con los de su especie, pero desde la perspectiva del Lobo Dorado, todavía es _un niño pequeño_. _Un niño delicado_ e incluso, _un niño bonito_ que parece estar siempre alerta.

Por lo tanto, fue seleccionado para asesinar a Surdo.

**"Ah... Ah, ah..."**

_Un lobo macho, atraviesa el espacio estrecho entre sus piernas._ La parte virgen, la que nunca había aceptado ni siquiera la visita de los humanos, es descubierta y agrandada por el pene de la bestia... Un cuerpo que no sabe nada, _está siendo cubierto por manos de lobo._

La primera sensación de placer, se está plantando en un cuerpo que no sabe nada sobre sexo.

El lobo estaba medio vestido y sus gruesos brazos levantaban constantemente el trasero del hombre para continuar perforandolo por detrás. Grabando su forma dentro de él como para intentar que nunca olvidara que su primera vez la había pasado a su lado.

**"Ah..."**

Se siente tan bien.

_Es su primera vez y se siente tan bien._

Antes de ser dominado por un sentimiento doloroso, está siendo controlado por el sentimiento contrario...

**"Ah..."**

El aliento áspero de la bestia sopla en su nuca.

El calor dentro de Dyria arde con un suspiro que casi vuelve en llamas sus pulmones.

La saliva gotea de la boca abierta del lobo y cae sobre la columna vertebral de Dyria una y otra vez hasta que lo vuelve un verdadero desastre. Y debido a que su trasero está en lo alto, la baba de la bestia solamente puede seguir goteando desde la parte posterior de su barbilla hasta terminar completamente mezclado con su sudor... _El producto final se convierte en gotas que caen ruidosamente al suelo._

Simplemente le hace sentir... **Loco**.

**"No, no... No, ya no..."**

¿Que es esto?

**¿Qué demonios es esto?**

Es diferente de lo que le dijeron de antemano que sucedería así que incluso tiene miedo.

 ** _"No puedes estar a salvo mientras estás siendo sostenido por un lobo."_** Un gran hombre del ejército le dijo esto. _**"La pelvis se te derrumbará, tus caderas permanecerán abiertas, tu interior se**_ _ **desgarrará**_ _ **con sangre y quizá, se**_ ** _a imposible que escapes con vida_** ** _."_**

_**"Y si el lobo está contento con el apareamiento... Si le gusta la hembra que eres, estoy seguro de que te sostendrá en sus brazos e intentará ponerse a dormir. Mátalo entonces."** _

_**"Tú, que mataste al rey, también morirás. Pero le daré a tu aldea una recompensa por el éxito."** _

Dicho eso, _el soldado le dio un depósito inicial_. Sin embargo, el depósito por si solo valió los años de trabajo migratorio.

Dyria envió todo el dinero a su ciudad natal, suspiró y pensó que, incluso si le dijeron que **lo matarían** , valía toda la pena del mundo simplemente por la paga.

_**"Bueno, algunas de las personas que fueron a trabajar no regresaron como estaban, o regresaron sólo como un montón de huesos y recuerdos".** _

En el lugar de nacimiento de Dyria, los _superiores_ han estado alimentando a los _inferiores_ durante cientos de generaciones así que, ahora, finalmente se sentía como una persona importante. Alguien en quien los demás podían confiar...

**"Oh, sí... Uff, allí..."**

Entonces, después de esto, **mata** , **muere** , y eso es todo...

Pero no termina.

Parece estar por siempre, horas, horas, por siempre, para siempre... _Se siente tan bien que desea que siga por toda la eternidad._ Su mente y su cuerpo están tan tranquilos que todas las experiencias que ha vivido hasta ahora se eliminan, se reconstruyen dentro de su pecho y se siente... _Como si estuviera remodelando su vida con solo estas pequeñas y estúpidas acciones._

Se siente bien y se siente como si lo estuviesen derrumbando.

" **Humm..."**

Con los ojos llorosos, _una bestia ruge en voz alta._

Frotando la entrepierna de Dyria con una gran palma, lo acaricia y lo masajea una y otra vez hasta que comienza a estar tan húmedo como el pene mismo del lobo. _**Puck, Puck**_ , su ano hace espuma con el semen que entra y sale cuando lo penetra lentamente... Sus rodillas están mojadas con el semen de Dyria y con su propio semen también, que ya ha hecho un charco de tamaño considerable. Hay muchas alfombras de pelo largo apiladas en la tienda del **Rey Lobo Dorado** así que casi olvidó que este era un lugar construido en el duro suelo al aire libre. Le duele ponerse de espaldas pero no hace frío aunque esté tendido en la tierra...

Los dos estuvieron conectados durante mucho tiempo y permanecieron hundidos en el fondo de sus placeres tan íntimamente, que las secreciones brotaron hacía las alfombras que estaban apiladas como si se tratara de algo natural. Un juego entre los dos...

**"... Hmm, tú..."**

Se siente bien, _pero también es doloroso._ Arruga las cejas, lo voltea y luego frota su frente con una nueva alfombra.

No más...

Está enfermo... _Pero también tiene tanta hambre._

**"...No es bueno"**

Sin embargo, el gemido que sale de su boca es tan dulce que incluso siente que es la primera vez que habla así.

**"¿No?"**

El lobo se ríe en voz baja.

No es tonto, no parece enojado, _es un tono que pregunta gentilmente_. Como alguien que habla con su amante.

**"No es bueno..."**

**"Shh... Todo está bien"**

**"No, si no lo sacas, yo..."**

Mientras el lobo retrocede e intenta salir de Dyria, Dyria agarra las patas delanteras del lobo con sus débiles yemas de los dedos y lo atrae hacia él nuevamente. _Aunque no se dio cuenta de esto..._

**"¿Esto no es bueno?"**

El lobo se ríe otra vez.

**"Si no paras, yo..."**

_Quiero que pares._

_Quiero que termines..._

_No me quiero ir._

**_No me sueltes_ **

**"Estaré en problemas"**

El lobo frota la nariz contra su cuello y luego pone los labios en los labios de Dyria.

**"** **Aah** **..."**

Se siente tan bien.

Se siente como si se derritiera.

Hace calor.

_Huele bien._

El lobo, e _l pene del lobo,_ está presionando en la parte de su estomago. Desde el principio, encajan perfectamente bien e incluso parecen como si fueran una sola criatura.

**"... Más..."**

_Y empujó su trasero contra el bulto que se hinchaba en la base del lobo._

**"Destruyeme más"**

**"..."**

_**"La pelvis se te derrumbará, tus caderas permanecerán abiertas, tu interior se desgarrará con sangre y quizá, sea imposible que escapes con vida."** _

Al recordar esas palabras, Dyria se estremeció.

**"No te lastimaré"**

Quizá, la tensión de Dyria se transmitió al lobo porque de pronto, le lamió suavemente las mejillas y le besó en la boca. Es lo suficientemente suave como para adormecerlo. Además, se siente bien porque tiene una lengua delgada.

**"¿...?"**

**"Quiero hacer esto solamente contigo, quiero tomarte en este momento porque se trata de ti ¿Está bien?"**

**"Sí..."**

_¿Qué es esto?_ Se preguntaba por qué estaba respondiendo tan honestamente. _¿A dónde fue... La espada que tenía en la cintura? ¿Dónde se ha ido la daga de repuesto?_

El lobo tiene el pene en el trasero de Dyria. Toma a Dyria firmemente con las patas delanteras, con sus garras redondeadas y sus pequeños pelitos haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Pone tensión en las patas traseras y su cola comienza a golpear la alfombra como si se tratara de un perrito. Jadea, desde el fondo de su garganta. Parece nunca cansarse de eso mientras sigue colocando presión sobre Dyria y haciéndose cada vez más gordo y grueso...  
Este lobo tiene una rica capa de pelo alrededor del cuello, con un buen brillo y una suavidad excepcional así que, cuando se juntan y se vuelven un solo grupo, parece un futón fino que en combinación con su alta temperatura corporal, abraza todo el cuerpo de Dyria hasta hacerlo derretirse justo a sus pies.

Cuando termina, se siente terriblemente tranquilo y con un encantador calor en el fondo del estómago.

**"¿Sabes por qué hacemos esto?"**

**"...Yo... No lo sé"**

Responde con voz derretida.

**"Calentamos el cuerpo de nuestra hembra, protegemos su cuerpo con el nuestro y la tranquilizamos para que pueda tener a nuestro bebé".**

**"... Ah. Eso tiene mucho sentido"**

_¿Pero eso significaba que ahora había sido preñado por este lobo? ¿Este lobo quería que le diera un hijo? ¿Y por qué lo estaba aceptando así como si nada?_

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

El lobo pregunta esto a Dyria, quien frunce el ceño y se ríe con cara de preocupación.

**"Es simplemente extraño ..."**

_Una noche con este lobo es una noche misteriosa_. Se siente como si estuviera en el cielo, como si fueran amantes normales. Nunca ha tenido un amante, por supuesto, _pero está seguro de que este es el sentimiento..._ En el lugar de nacimiento de Dyria, había amantes ocasionales que se mostraban reacios a decir adiós y una vez, cada pocos años, un joven que trabajaba como migrante regresaba al pueblo, tomaba a la mujer entre sus manos y la besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello... Y después de pasar unos días, _volvía a trabajar._

**_"Él es todo para mí, no quiero que se vaya..."_ **

Entonces ella lloraba...

_Y probablemente esto sea así._

**Es difícil irse de la persona que amas**. Quiere vivir con él todo el tiempo, a una distancia donde pueda sentir su temperatura corporal y respirar su aroma... Realmente Dyria no entendía los sentimientos desesperados de esos jóvenes en ese momento, pero ahora, _ahora siente que puede comprenderlo un poco._

No se quiere ir.

Ha estado pensando durante mucho tiempo acerca de lo que quiere hacer, sobre una felicidad que nunca llegaría y una alegría que parecía ser casi imposible... Pero si se le permitiera, _ahora quiere vivir a una distancia donde pueda sentirle fusionarse a él..._

No sabe qué tipo de sentimiento es este, pero lo siente en todo su cuerpo. Tan intensamente que piensa que esto lo corromperá. Convertirá a Dyria en una criatura tímida, estúpida, indefensa, melosa y dulce como el azúcar.... Y una vez que se entregue a esto, _se volverá adicto a él._

Nunca podrá... Volver a ser el que era antes.

**"¿Por qué no vienes a mi país?"**

**"..."**

Dyria cierra los ojos y finge no escuchar. Sin embargo, usa una voz baja y tranquila para decirle al lobo que **está a punto de dormir** , **que tiene mucho sueño...**

 _Este lobo es el rey del país enemigo_.

Incluso si Dyria va a la tierra de los hombres bestia, el futuro a su lado es incierto para los dos. No serán bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos y las personas no querrán familiarizarse con sus vidas...  
En primer lugar, este lobo solo siente que Dyria es inusual debido a este entorno especial y cuando regrese a su propio país, _cuando él se vaya,_ despertarán de sus sueños.

Dyria sabe que todo lo que dice, _son palabras dulces para complacer a una mujer._

Este lobo puede decir algo tan irresponsable porque son tácticas de una sola noche, _y Dyria no es tan estúpido como para tomarse las palabras de un acostón en serio._


	2. 1.2

**"Regresaré pronto, cariño. Solo espera."**

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo eso?_ _¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente lo ha abrazado?_

Al amanecer, el lobo le dijo que se quedara quieto... Esto se debía principalmente a que el exterior de la tienda de cortinas de repente se volvió ruidoso.

Este es el campo de batalla después de todo. Está seguro de que hubo algún cambio en la situación de la guerra.

El lobo fue gentil hasta el final, lo vistió con la ropa hermosa que llevaba al principio y dijo: **"No muestres tu piel a nadie. Te daré un baño cuando regrese".** Le susurró algo inteligible al oído y después, le mordió lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Frotó su nariz contra Dyria, quien estaba tirando del cuello de su ropa, apretando, _apretando_ , mirándolo mientras colocaba su cola alrededor del tobillo de Dyria.

**"Te veré en un momento."**

**"Lo sé".**

Pero tiene que irse, _aunque es algo difícil de hacer._ Se siente, como si ese lobo tuviera que estar para siempre junto a él. Con sus ojos brillando con polvo de estrellas dorado, mirando fijamente a Dyria.

**"Tus ojos son hermosos..."**

**"Los tuyos también."**

**"Vete rápido..."**

Al ser apresurado por Dyria, el lobo se vistió mientras se acomodaba el pelo hacia atrás. _Dyria lo miró atentamente todo el tiempo_ : Músculos de la espalda anchos y fuertes y el pelaje que los cubría, parecía una capa de oro que se derretía con el calor.

**"..."**

El lobo vuelve a mirar hacia atrás.

**"Ve rápido".**

_Desaparece rápidamente de mi vista ¿O acaso estás esperando que me vuelva loco?_

_Rápido._

_Rápido._

_**Rápido** _ _._

**"... No puedo irme a menos que me sueltes."**

**"..."**

El dedo de Dyria agarraba la cola del lobo.

**"¿Puedes soltarme?"**

El lobo le pregunta a Dyria, con el mismo tono que alguien ocuparía para hablar con un bebé.

**"... Puedo".**

Dyria quita los dedos, uno por uno.

**"Vuelve pronto".**

**"..."**

_Dyria volvió a agarrar la cola que acababa de soltar_. El lobo, que miró como lo agarraba con más fuerza de la que imaginaba, retrocedió entonces un paso.

**"¿Qué estás...?"**

Dyria presionó sus labios contra su cola. Lo besó, lo frotó contra sus mejillas... _Y después lo soltó_. No sabía por qué había hecho eso. Solo quería, recordarlo con sus labios.

Eso es todo.

**"Ve rápido".**

Si dice otras palabras, es probable que exprese otros sentimientos vergonzosos así que Dyria dijo solo las mismas palabras muchas veces.

El lobo dejó a Dyria, con pesar. Y Dyria miró atentamente en dirección a la salida hasta que la punta de la cola que acababa de besar se desvaneció... **Luego se escapó.**  
Pudo salir del territorio del lobo sin que nadie lo detuviera, ya sea porque el Rey Lobo Dorado lo había estado atendiendo, porque estaba usando la ropa de ese lobo o porque el olor de ese lobo se pegaba a todo su cuerpo... Fuera como fuera, estaba muy triste cuando se escapó. No sabía por qué, pero estaba... _Solo sentía que tenía que morir_. Pero ya había deseado morir en otras ocasiones, así que sintió que debería ignorarlo, como siempre.

 **Pero no pudo olvidarlo**. No importaba cuánto tiempo tomara, no importaba cuánto tiempo tratara de hacerlo, no pudo... Debe haber sido un recuerdo muy triste, ese de estar separado de él, pero se ha convertido en el único pasado cálido para Dyria... Es un pasado inolvidable.

Poco después, la guerra entre el Lobo Dorado y los humanos, terminó. Había rumores de que el Rey Lobo Dorado, Surdo, había muerto. Probablemente esa sea la razón del fin de la guerra después de todo.  
Dyria no creía que el lobo estuviera muerto, no quería pensar, no quería recordar, _pero no pudo olvidar_... Y si no podía olvidar, al menos decidió que estaría bien no recordar esa noche.

El gran hombre del ejército que contrató a Dyria se disculpó con Dyria cuando regresó sano y salvo y le pagó a una tarifa de éxito según lo prometido.

**"No lo he matado".**

Dijo honestamente.

**"De todos modos, es el final de la guerra. Solo tienes que tomar lo que te queda y seguir."**

El gran hombre del ejército le dijo a Dyria que guardara el dinero y que regresara a su ciudad natal. Después de todo, cuando terminó la guerra, los trabajadores migrantes contratados para la guerra eran inútiles. Dyria envió la gran suma de dinero que ganó, solo por ser sostenido por un lobo, a su ciudad natal...

Sin embargo, Dyria no regresó a su ciudad natal.

**No puede ir a casa.**


	3. 2

**Seis años después...**

**Hira** , la capital de **Uruka** , gobernada por el **Lobo Dorado.** Un pequeño pueblo a unos siete días de la capital, en carruaje. Un lugar tranquilo y rural donde el paisaje se extiende hasta más allá del bosque.

**Dyria** vivía en una pequeña casa en una colina, en las afueras del pueblo. Un lugar para cocinar, un lugar para comer, **un lugar para relajarse**. Y si abres la puerta de la entrada, encontrarás entonces un lugar de madera que es la combinación perfecta de un comedor, una cocina y una pequeña sala de estar y, al entrar por atrás, encontrarías una escalera que conduce directamente al dormitorio, al baño y también a la azotea. Dado que el techo se reparaba con regularidad, no había fugas de lluvia y como no nevaba casi nunca en esta área, el agua y el viento eran cosas que podían superarse rápidamente. En invierno entraba una corriente molesta de aire, pero no existía ningún tipo de problema importante porque también había una chimenea. Es una casa muy sencilla y pobre, pero podría decirse que es buena para vivir.

Por la mañana, Dyria se levantaba antes del amanecer y comenzaba a lavarse en el pozo de afuera. Cuando salía el sol, terminaba de secar la ropa, encendía el fuego en el poste de la cocina, hervía agua y preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo. Un poco antes de que la mesa estuviera lista para el desayuno, se dirigía al dormitorio de atrás.

**"Buenos días, cariño. Es de mañana. Por favor, levántate".**

Dyria llama al dormitorio.

**"Hmm..."**

Una respuesta somnolienta se puede escuchar desde detrás de la puerta del dormitorio.

**"El desayuno está listo. Cámbiate de ropa, lávate la cara,** **cepíllate** **los dientes y ve a la mesa".**

Dyria estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando atentamente la manera tan suave en la que se levantaba antes de regresar de nuevo a la cocina.

Para cuando el otro co-residente se despierta, Dyria se prepara para ir a trabajar y revisa la maleta que está en el escritorio junto a la ventana. La personas que vive con él es alguien muy atento y ordenado, pero lo revisa de todos modos para ver si no se le quedó algo.

**"Dila, buenos días..."**

**"Buenos días, Ash"**

_Ha aparecido el pequeño inquilino_.

Como dijo Dyria, parece haberse cambiado de ropa, pero puso mal un botón. Abrazando a su amigo de peluche en su mano derecha, caminó con paso firme hacia los pies de Dyria, arrastrándose como si todavía tuviera mucho sueño.

**"Ash, el botón está mal"**

**"Dila,** **arréglalo** **"**

**"No,** **arréglalo** **tú mismo"**

**"... Sí"**

Ash le confía el lobo de peluche a Dyria y corrige los botones equivocados uno por uno.

**"La ropa de mi amigo ¿Se la arreglas?"**

**"Bueno".**

Levantó los pantalones del peluche. La ropa que utilizaba el amigo de peluche es la misma con la que nació Ash por lo que sí. Puede notarse que ha estado con Ash desde que era un bebé.

**"Ya está hecho. Vamos a desayunar."**

Tiró de la mano de Ash y lo sentó en una silla para niños. En el mueble, junto a Ash, puso al animal de peluche de lobo para que le hiciera compañía y ya sentadito, Ash  
comenzó a portarse tan bien como de costumbre mientras tomaba la sopa con una cuchara. Es muy hábil para tener cinco años.

Sin embargo...

**"Ash, come sin mover las orejas y la cola".**

**"Se mueven solas".**

**"Come sin moverlas".**

**"Se mueven porque el arroz de Dila es delicioso".**

Las orejas triangulares del pequeño lobo son terribles. La cola, que cuelga del hueco en el respaldo de la silla, va de izquierda a derecha sin parar. Una y otra vez hasta que parece incómodo. Ash, reflejado en la cucharita que sostiene en su mano, **es un hombre bestia lobo**. También podría decirse que **es un cachorro de lobo pequeño** , lindo y de pelo suave. Cuando el sol de la mañana entra por la ventana que siempre tiene la cortina abierta, el pelaje color miel luce brillante y encantador. Bajo el sol de la mañana, los ojos, tachoneados de polvo de estrellas doradas, parpadean y le hacen tener a Dyria una sonrisa despreocupada.

**"Ash, concéntrate en tu comida. No quiero que tires el pan".**

Dyria, que se sentó en la silla de en frente, nunca le devuelve la sonrisa.

**"Dila, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"**

**"Me voy al pueblo. Regresaré tarde así que después de ir a la iglesia, ve de inmediato a la casa de Neira y pasa la noche con ella. Yo llevaré tu equipaje así que ve con solo las herramientas de estudio que están en tu escritorio ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"¿Puedo llevar a mi amigo con Nira-chan?"**

**"Entonces, lo pondré en tu equipaje".**

**"Gracias".**

**"Bueno Ash, ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer ahora?"**

**"¡Huevos, frijoles y tocino!"**

**"Es genial que estés comiendo mucho"**

Colocó todo lo que había pedido en un plato hondo, se levantó y preparó esta vez chocolate caliente para Ash. Es el final de la primavera, pero todavía hace frío por la mañana.

**"Dila, es mejor tener frío. No me gusta el calor".**

**"No quiero que tu estómago esté frío. Bebe esto y ya."**

Ash tenía pelo, así que seguramente se sentiría cómodo incluso a esta temperatura tan baja. Aún así, los niños, los hombres bestia jóvenes y los humanos, son criaturas que se enfrían rápidamente. Debería lograr mantenerlo caliente tanto como sea posible.

**"Está caliente, así que ten cuidado al beber".**

**"Dila"**

**"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"**

**"¿Me limpias?"**

El cacao se pegó al pelo corto alrededor de sus labios.

**"Por favor, hazlo tú mismo. ¿Qué harás si pasa esto cuando yo no esté cerca?"**

**"Dila..."**

**"No. Tú solito."**

**"... Bueno."**

Ash extiende una mano pequeña y esponjosa para comenzar a limpiarse. Limpia el área alrededor de sus labios con una servilleta que Dyria había colocado anteriormente en sus rodillas.

**"Lo hiciste bien."**

Dyria se sentó junto a Ash y comenzó a limpiarlo con un paño húmedo y una servilleta seca. Entonces Ash sonríe. La cola comienza a moverse para arriba y para abajo.

**"Ash..."**

**"Mi cola está emocionada también, no puedo controlarlo. ¡Gracias por la comida!"**

Ash, que había terminado su porción, saltó de la silla. Cuando agarró a su amigo, en el asiento de al lado, y fue nuevamente al escritorio de estudio junto a la ventana, dijo: **"Nos vemos en la casa de Nira más tarde",** besó al lobo y lo pusó en su lugar habitual.

**"Ash,** **cepíllate** **los dientes de nuevo y prepárate para ir a la escuela. Cuando termines de cepillarte los dientes, grita. Yo iré a revisar".**

Detrás de Dyria, lavando los platos, se escuchan los pasos de Ash dirigiéndose al baño en el otro cuarto. Está revoloteando, son pasos muy chiquitos... Sin embargo, considerando cuando nació, cree fervientemente que creció muy bien. Grande, fuerte y sabio. El vientre de Dyria era demasiado estrecho para que creciera un bebé bestia y cuando nació, Ash era bastante pequeñito y su respiración era débil. _Estaba muy contento de que lo lograra hasta este punto._

Se alegraba de haberlo dado a luz.

**Ash es el hijo de esa noche**. Creado durante la vez que estuvo con el rey lobo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazado, no pudo más y después de huir, _finalmente decidió dar a luz._ Fue un alivio que el bebé naciera para lucir como un perfecto lobo dorado. En estas fechas tan difíciles, si la apariencia del bebé no hubiera sido completamente lobo o completamente humano, no encajaría en ninguna de las sociedades. Dyria eligió este pueblo, que es idílico, pacífico, fácil de aceptar la convivencia con los demás y tiene una interacción favorable con personas de otras formas culturales, para criar a su bebé. El mejor lugar entre los pueblos donde vive la tribu del lobo dorado. Dyria creció en una zona montañosa y nunca salió hasta que se fue a trabajar. Ni siquiera fue a la escuela. En el mejor de los casos, los adultos de la aldea le enseñaron letras simples y matemáticas y desde que tenía doce años, Dyria se puso a trabajar y solo conoció el campo de batalla. En esta aldea, _incluso él siente que está progresando paulatinamente._ Pudo conseguir un trabajo diurno correctamente. Pudo tener un trabajo que le permitiera a su hijo vivir recto y orgulloso y más que nada, **muy feliz.**

Fue una gran satisfacción para Dyria.

Por supuesto, hay momentos en que los gastos de manutención no son suficientes y en tal caso, hay una ciudad grande aproximadamente a una hora después de salir del pueblo, así que trabaja allí también. No considera que esté haciendo nada malo, pero cuando se pregunta si puede explicárselo a Ash, se queda atascado en una respuesta y al final ya no dice nada. _Pero es mejor que morir de hambre._ Mucho mejor que ver morir a su pequeño Ash de hambre o de alguna enfermedad.  
No vende ni compra productos ilegales. Sin embargo, Dyria hace un uso completo de sus propios nervios motores innatos, las habilidades de caza que aprendió en el lugar donde nació y se crió, cómo sobrevivir en el campo de batalla y una apariencia que es fácil de recordar para los demás. Solo era una forma fácil de ir ganando buen dinero.

Aún así, sus preocupaciones son infinitas.

No puede darle a Ash demasiados lujos, no estaba seguro de hasta donde podía mandarlo a la escuela en el futuro, todavía iba a la iglesia en Sekiyama pero no podía participar en las lecciones más avanzadas. Si tenía una enfermedad grave, se preguntaba también donde lo podrían tratar.

**"¡Dila, Dila!"**

**"¿Um?"**

**"¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Estoy bien. Estaba pensando... ¿Te lavaste los dientes? ¿Fuiste al baño? Asegúrate de estar listo y ponte los zapatos para irnos".**

**"Dila, ¿Podemos ir juntos a la iglesia hoy?"**

**"Sí, lo haré".**

**"Hoy me voy a bañar con Nira, así que mañana vamos a bañarnos juntos tú y yo".**

**"Entiendo"**

**"** **Lavaré** **el cabello de Dila."**

**"Por favor, no vayas a meter jabón en mis ojos".**

**"Y después, después, vamos los dos a jugar en el río".**

**"Si no estuvo lloviendo el día anterior y el agua no subió, vamos".**

**"¡Sip!"**

**"¿Recuerdas las reglas de jugar en el río?"**

**"** **Ujum** **¡Solamente puedo ir con Dila! ¡No me separo, no voy profundo ni corro!"**

**"Eso es correcto. Eso es genial, bebé."**

**"Dila también puede correr peligro, así que quédate junto a Ash".**

**"Sí, estoy a tu lado."**

**"Y Dila, cuando hayas terminado con tu trabajo, ven a buscarme pronto. Muy, muy pronto".**

**"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo".**

**"Ash, hará su mayor esfuerzo también."**

**"Dila será cuidadoso."**

**"Oye... Te amo."**

**"Gracias Ash."**

Colocando el animal de peluche de Ash en la mochila que había preparado para llevarlo a la casa de Neira, Dyria salió de la casa con la maleta en su mano izquierda y Ash en su mano derecha.

Hoy es el mismo día de primavera de siempre.

Un pequeño Ash, miraba a a Dyria con los ojos salpicados de polvo de estrellas dorado. Esperaba que fuera feliz toda su vida y Dyria creía que podía ser posible.

**"Dila... Hay alguien allí"**

**"¿...?"**

En el camino recto, donde Dyria y Ash se daban la mano, Ash señaló de pronto el bosque al final del camino recto. Dyria tenía muy buena vista, pero no podía ver nada o escuchar algo... Pero mientras observaba en dirección a donde le había apuntado Ash, _escuchó por primera vez el rugido de un caballo de guerra montado en el viento_. Poco después, un grupo de caballos de guerra aparecieron por su lado derecho hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la guardia rodeó por completo a Dyria y a Ash.

**"¿Qué es eso, Dila?"**

Un caballo de guerra, que llevaba el emblema del ejército regular de **Uruka** , avanzaba lentamente hacia Dyria y un increíblemente asustado Ash. Dyria no responde nada y esconde a Ash detrás de su espalda utilizando las dos manos. El hombre bestia lobo, montando a caballo, pone su mano sobre la espada que cuelga de su cintura y chilla. Dyria se rió por dentro ante la amenaza tan deliberada. Del emblema y del cuello, cuelga una medalla que indica se tratan del **8º Regimiento.** Un escuadrón, porque son un poco más de diez.

Es una atmósfera sombría, pero es un poco menos de lo que Dyria había estado esperando. Sin embargo es cierto que se acercó tan silenciosamente que estaba seguro de que no podía pelear. Contra este número, Dyria, que esconde a Ash pero no alguna arma, no puede ganar.

**"Debe ser ese pelirrojo, tiene los ojos rojos. ¿** **Asriff** **Dyria** **? ¿Eres tú?"**

Cuando se le hizo la segunda pregunta, Dyria respondió obedientemente. **"Así es."**


	4. 3

Dyria y Ash fueron llevados a la capital, **Hira** , en carruaje durante aproximadamente tres días. Siete días en tres días. _No hacía falta decir que fue una marcha forzada_. Al menos, antes de irse del pueblo, fue un alivio que le dejaran empacar gran parte de su equipaje primero.

Era un carruaje cubierto, y aunque la decoración interior, los cojines de los asientos y la construcción en sí eran excelentes, continuó temblando durante tres días y tres noches y los huesos del trasero comenzaron a dolerle. E incluso si el carruaje se detenía alguna vez, su cabeza seguía sintiendo los estragos y tambaleándose cerca del mareo.  
Le dijeron que no abriera las cortinas del alféizar de la ventana así que si quería ver hacia donde estaban corriendo y para que lado irían de ahora en adelante, se guiaba completamente por los caballos de guerra que corrían a las esquinas. Ash no podía ver el paisaje tampoco. Estaba dentro de un carruaje por primera vez en su vida, sin un descanso satisfactorio y siendo obligado a despertarse cada determinado tiempo.

**"Bájate".**

El Comandante del 8º Regimiento, que abrió la puerta del carruaje, le ordenó esto a Dyria mientras él sostenía todavía a Ash sobre sus rodillas. El niño estaba exhausto y dormía en el pecho de su padre desde hace ya algunas horas. Dyria acomodó a Ash en su brazo derecho, bajó el baúl lleno de pertenencias personales con su mano izquierda, dobló la espalda para tener más fuerza y atravesó la puerta para bajarse del carruaje.

Finalmente y después de eso, pudo ver el paisaje exterior. Hay un gran castillo frente a él _¿Fue en una pintura en la iglesia a la que asiste Ash o fue un periódico?_ Porque le parecía que ya había visto este lugar antes o al menos, que se parecía mucho a algún sitio de su mente. Era un castillo que parecía haberse hecho cortando rocas de color marrón dorado, apilándolas y apilándolas hasta crear esta estructura. Carecía de la elegancia habitual o de un techo decorativo arqueado, y era tan anticuado como una fortaleza. _Este era el castillo donde vivía la familia real del lobo dorado._ Es un edificio amplio y simétrico, como si tuviera alas desplegadas. Las ventanas que dibujaban una curva redonda estaban dispuestas uniformemente por las paredes y el vasto jardín parecía estar cubierto de flores y un jardín perfectamente bien cuidado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la imagen que quizá había visto en la iglesia, aquí no había una gran puerta de madera. En otras palabras, _esto que tiene en frente es una de las cientos y miles de puertas de este inmenso lugar._ Probablemente sea una de las puertas traseras. No la puerta principal.

No sabía por quién habían sido invitados Dyria y Ash al castillo real, pero _¿Qué tipo de persona haría que los invitados fueran por atrás?_ Dyria observa los alrededores e infiere un poco sobre cual es su posición. Solo hay unas pocas personas para darles la bienvenida y dos hombres bestia lobo sin contar a los del 8º Regimiento. Parecen mujeres de alto rango. Hay una de ellas, con un abrigo que se asemeja bastante a una espiga descolorida y un vestido pulcro y de color pálido. Es joven, regordeta y mira a Dyria y Ash con una sonrisa. También hay una mujer con un lustre de color ámbar. Tiene un cuerpo sensual y apretado envuelto en un vestido negro. Puede que sea mayor que la mujer regordeta, pero también da la impresión de ser joven. Posee una cara muy dura, pero es hermosa.

La mujer del abrigo color ámbar no miró a Dyria ni a Ash, solo buscó algo e hizo un círculo con sus ojos. Luego, cuando un hombre bestia apareció frente a sus ojos, sonrió con un claro sentimiento de alivio. Gritó:

**"¡Yudha!"**

La mujer llamó así al hombre bestia masculino. 

La bestia, llamado **Yudha** , conduce un caballo particularmente grande, revoloteando un pelaje dorado que se derrite por el calor y que aparece apresuradamente frente a Dyria y a Ash.

**"Comandante del Octavo Regimiento, ¿Qué es esto?"**

Yudha preguntó esto al comandante del 8º Regimiento. Aunque no había hablado con una voz particularmente fuerte, existía una sensación de intimidación que les hacía sentir como si estuvieran enfermos desde el fondo del estómago.

**"Su majestad."**

El Comandante del 8º Regimiento rinde homenaje, con reverencia incluida, al Hombre Bestia que va a caballo.

Yudha, que se bajó con ligereza del caballo, se paró frente al Comandante del 8º Regimiento. Entonces, el capitán, que parecía bastante grande, ahora se veía inusualmente pequeño.

Yudha parece tener un cuerpo especial entre la tribu de los lobos dorados. El perfil visto desde Dyria es realmente masculino, y los gruesos músculos del cuello, escondidos en el cuello alto de la ropa militar, el grosor del cuerpo, el grosor de la cola y la belleza de los músculos alrededor de las piernas y los brazos, se pueden ver claramente desde todas direcciones.

**"¿Qué es esto? Responda, Capitán del Regimiento."**

**"Todo es orden de la Emperatriz".**

**"Por la parte de atrás ¿No es demasiado irrespetuoso?"**

**"Esa es también la orden de la Emperatriz."**

En respuesta a la reprimenda de Yudha, el comandante responde solo las mismas palabras.

**"No creo que me explicaran nada..."**

**"Es todo orden de la Emperatriz, solo me ha designado traer a estas dos personas."**

**"Bueno, pediré más detalles a su Majestad la Emperatriz ... Pero tiene que saber que su conducta es una violación de las regulaciones militares. Espere el castigo".**

**"¿Eh ...? ¿Aunque sea orden de ella?"**

**"Así es. Todo nuestro ejército, incluido el Octavo Regimiento, está bajo el mando de su Majestad el Rey, no de su Majestad la Emperatriz".**

**"Pero, su Majestad el Rey ..."**

**"Yudha tiene todo el poder de mando y diputado en ausencia de Su Majestad el Rey".**

**"..."**

**"Espera el castigo".**

**"Yudha, tú ... ¿Vas a deshacerte de mi aunque sea tu pariente?"**

El tono del Comandante del 8º Regimiento cambió de una actitud grosera a un tono de sufrimiento. _Le deja de mostrar los colmillos a Yudha y envía sus sentimientos salvajes a Dyria y Ash, detrás de ellos._

**"..."**

Dyria abrazó la cabeza de Ash y la juntó con fuerza en su pecho.

**"Es suficiente. Conserve la dignidad que todavía tiene".**

Yudha suspiró y se interpuso entre Dyria y el capitán. Casualmente, pero con una voluntad clara, protegió a Dyria y Ash como si fueran parte de su propia familia.

**"Yudha, tú ... ¿En serio vas a ir contra mí?"**

**"Porque eres el hermano menor de su Majestad el Emperador, solo necesitas ser castigado. No haré nada más."**

**"... Espero que sepas con quién te metes."**

**"Retírate, por favor."**

**"¡Mierda!"**

El comandante maldice a Yudha y se va con sus subordinados.

**"Lo siento. La disciplina de nuestro ejército no es perfecta ..."**

Yudha se volvió hacia Dyria, se inclinó y se disculpó.

**"No conozco las circunstancias de tu casa. No necesitas disculparte... Pero mi bebé está cansado de haber sido sacudido por el carruaje durante tres días. ¿Puedes darme un lugar para descansar?"**

**"... Lo siento, lo siento mucho."**

**"De alguna manera estoy adivinando la situación. ¿Se trata sobre el padre de mi niño?"**

**"Eso es correcto. Eres rápido."**

**"Pero no debieron traernos a la fuerza, menos de esa manera".**

**"... Lo siento mucho."** Yudha arrugó sus cejas cuando encontró una marca en la mejilla de Dyria. **"¿Qué te ocurrió?"**

**"... Cuando entregues el castigo a ese capitán, deberías golpearlo por golpearme".**

Al parecer, solo por decirle que tomaran un descanso para Ash, el capitán del regimiento lo golpeó.

**"Me aseguraré de hacer eso... Ahora, te mostraré la habitación".**

**"No me toques..."**

Aparentemente el lobo le había extendido la mano.

**"Lo siento. Entonces, al menos el equipaje..."**

**"Es innecesario"**

**"... Dame el equipaje para que puedas sostener al niño en tus brazos".**

**"..."**

Dicho esto, Dyria dejó de lado el equipaje y sostuvo a Ash con ambas manos. El bebé dormía, y ahora su cabecita estaba toda oculta en su ropa.

**"..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Dyria mira el viejo baúl y Yudha, quien observa a Dyria y Ash alternativamente, solo se eleva de hombros.

**"Está más pesado de lo esperado. ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?"**

**"Muchas botellas de agua y comida".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"No sabía cuando podíamos detenernos a comer, y mi bebé tiene el estómago muy pequeño. Decía que tenía hambre. Para viajes largos, solo le doy de comer dulces y frutos secos. Además, comienza a tener sed al instante por lo que trato entonces de que tome mucha agua. El té le da caries."**

**"Realmente lo siento."**

**"Lo manejé bien. Soy fuerte".**

Dyria frunció el ceño y se rió... Pero se detuvo cuando lo vio acercarse.


	5. 4

Dyria y Ash atravesaron la sección en el extremo occidental del castillo.

Había poca gente yendo y viniendo, y estaba claro que habían ido por allí para permanecer lejos de los ojos de los demás. Había muchas habitaciones, pero ahora, incluso en el salón donde habían conducido a Dyria para tomar té, había un ambiente exagerado que no era compatible en absoluto con él.  
Las habitaciones eran espaciosas y los techos increíblemente altos, probablemente debido a la distribución de los hombre bestia. Los muebles son del tamaño adecuado para su uso así que, incluso si Dyria es alto en comparación con un humano normal, si se sienta en el sofá, tendrá demasiado respaldo y los dedos de sus pies apenas tocarán el suelo. El plato superior de la mesa con los utensilios de té también es enorme y difícil de usar.

**"Lo siento, por traerte a una habitación tan pobre".**

Yudha, quien guió a Dyria hasta allí, dijo esto en tono de disculpa. _Este hombre se había estado disculpando desde que lo conoció._

**"El mobiliario de la habitación fue comprado todo por su Majestad así que pensamos que por respeto, podríamos dejar las cosas justo como estaban."**

Para Dyria, _los muebles estaban bien_. Es decir, el sofá era muy cómodo para sentarse, utilizaron oro para decorar la vajilla de té y las flores dentro del bonito florero de cristal parecían bastante frescas. Aunque hay algunos inconvenientes, es un espacio satisfactorio, sin la mínima señal de escasez, aunque para Yudha, parecía ser algo imperfecto.

**"Entiendo."**

Dyria acarició entonces el cabello de Ash, durmiendo todavía sobre él y sujetándole con ambas manitas. La cola y las orejas de Ash se ven ligeramente erizadas así que Dyria terminó por ponerle encima una manta que Yudha había traído para Ash desde su propio cuarto. El sol, entrando por la ventana, brillaba alrededor de los ojos de Ash, y los globos oculares se movían entonces rápidamente detrás de sus párpados cerrados.  
Cuando Dyria coloca entonces la mano sobre sus ojos y proyecta una sombra, las arrugas entre sus cejas se aflojan un poquito...

Pensó que era un lugar remoto en el extremo occidental, _pero este puede ser el lugar ideal para que Ash pase el resto de su vida_. Después de todo, el ambiente es similar a la casa donde vivían Dyria y Ash, juntos.

**"Espera, arreglaré eso."**

Yudha se levantó y corrió la cortina de la ventana con sus propias manos. Incluso si se trataba de una cortina común y corriente, parecía ser el trabajo de los sirvientes del reino. Ni siquiera deberían estar solos para empezar, _aunque ciertamente la familia real en este país parecía ser de los que hacían todo por su cuenta_.

 **"No deberías..."** Y miró a Ash, acostado sobre sus rodillas. **"¿Hay alguna manera de preguntarle a alguien si puede...?"**

**"No quiero vivir una vida en la que alguien corra la cortina por mi".**

**"Pero, ahora estoy aquí".**

Yudha sonrió.

**"No puedo decir que corras la cortina en una casa que ni siquiera conoces. Además, el niño se despertara ahora que finalmente lograste tranquilizarlo."**

**"Ya veo, eres un lobo extraño."**

Este hombre parece ser el único de la familia real que tiene un carácter tan firme.

**"Bueno, me lo dicen muy seguido."**

Yudha se sentó en el sofá que estaba a la derecha de Dyria.

 **"... Jaja"** Dyria sonrió sin querer. **"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

 **"Pensé que mi sombra sería mejor. Para ya no pelear por las cortinas."** Cuando el ancho Yudha se sienta allí, comienza a crear una sombra lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir a Dyria y Ash, así que el sol ya no deslumbra ni quema. **"Entonces, seré tu sombra".**

**"Si hay alguien grande como tú a mi lado, no necesito preocuparme".**

**"... ¿De verdad?"**

**"Um... Pero, ya hablamos** **demasiado. ¿Cuál es el tema principal?"**

**"Tienes toda la razón, no vale la pena irse por las ramas... Hace seis años, mi hermano murió poco después del final de la guerra".**

Ante los ojos de Dyria, Yudha comienza a cambiar su estado de ánimo. Respira lentamente y corta un suspiro con una voz un poco más tranquila que la de antes.

**"¿Tu hermano mayor? Lo siento mucho.**

**"El nombre de mi hermano era Surdo** "

**"..."**

**"Es, como podrás notar, el nombre del antiguo rey de este país. Probablemente hayas oído hablar mucho de él".**

**"¿Entonces?"**

**"Mi hermano era un rey sabio y bondadoso, pero estaba enfermo. Su condición empeoró debido a lo irracional de la guerra, y, aunque estaba casado, murió sin tener un solo hijo".**

**"Incluso si el rey no tuvo hijos, debe haber alguien que pueda tomar el trono."**

Es decir, este hombre frente a Dyria también debería tener derecho a tomar el mando del reino. Después de todo, es el hermano menor del ex rey Surdo.

El hermano menor del rey tenía derecho a suceder el trono.

**"Pero hay algo que hacer antes de que me haga cargo".**

**"¿...?"**

**"Encontrar al hijo de Surdo, el legítimo sucesor, el heredero al trono".**

**"¿No dijiste que no había tenido niños? ¿O hablas de que se acostó con alguna de las mujeres de allá afuera?"**

**"Es la voluntad de mi hermano".**

**"Yo no..."**

**"Mi hermano dijo esto en ese momento...** **_"Un hombre de cabello rojo encendido. Encuentra a esa persona y garantiza nuestro futuro. Si el pelirrojo no dio a luz, Yudha se hará cargo. Sin embargo, si nace un niño, tienes que dejar que me suceda en el trono."_ ** **Después de decirlo, murió. Lo dejó en los documentos oficiales así que es la voluntad del rey. No tuve más remedio que buscarte"**

**"** **Yudha** **, ¿Quieres tomar el trono?"**

**"Nadie en el clan es tan bueno como yo".**

**"Si es así, mi hijo no se interpondrá en tu camino."**

**"No. Si el niño quiere tomar el trono, estoy dispuesto a proteger el trono hasta que crezca a una edad adecuada".**

**"... ¿Estás satisfecho con esto?"**

**"Lo importante, son tus sentimientos. Tuyos y del niño. Tengo la responsabilidad de protegerte".**

**"Ja. Ahora hablas de responsabilidad ... Claro** **, el pelo rojo es raro, pero no soy el único en el mundo que lo tiene ¡Y no hay evidencia de que este niño sea el hijo de tu hermano en primer lugar!"**

**"Todos los asuntos del rey han quedado registrados. Me temo que sus palabras fueron escuchadas, incluso aunque hablábamos en secreto. Surdo estaba débil y yo busqué al bebé."**

**"¿Por más de seis años?"**

**"Más de seis años"**

**"Estás obsesionado"**

**"Sí, estoy obsesionado".**

Y, después de esa obsesión, finalmente encontró a Dyria y Ash.

Los **Asriff** , son una de las muchas razas humanas que existen en el momento. Una minoría que vivía en zonas montañosas y montaba a caballo. Cazando y criando ganado para sobrevivir. Con una habilidad física peculiar, esta raza siempre iba al campo de batalla a trabajar y luego seguía el negocio familiar mercenario. Todas las tribus **Asriff** son pelirrojas, su piel es blanca como la nieve, sus pigmentos son claros y se ven hermosos. Tanto hombres como mujeres.

**"No regresaste al pueblo de los Asriff después de la guerra."**

**"De ninguna manera... ¿Fuiste a una montaña tan remota?"**

Su casa estaba en una ciudad distante, por la que tenías que atravesar muchas montañas nevadas y países peligrosos. Un lugar ubicado específicamente para que no pudiera ser fácil entrar ni salir.

**"¿Todo esto lo hiciste solo por Ash?"**

**"... Por ustedes".**

**"..."**

**"Nunca pensé que estuvieras viviendo en este país".**

Después de todo, Dyria y Ash vivieron en este país a pesar de que sabía que algo como esto podía pasar en algún momento. Aunque la guerra terminó, este lugar, que era gobernado por la tribu de los lobos dorados, enemiga de los humanos, pareció ser el mejor lugar para establecerse. Especialmente, _para el niño_. Vivir en un país enemigo no habría sido fácil. Sin embargo, los humanos pelirrojos son raros en el país de los lobos dorados y por lo tanto, pudo encontrar a alguien que le diera protección.

**"¿Vivías en este país porque querías estar cerca del padre del niño?"**

**"De ninguna manera. No espero nada del padre de este niño."**

**"¿Por qué...?"**

**"Aquí también hay una situación".**

**"¿Está bien preguntar?"**

**"No... No es una gran razón de todas maneras".**

**"Entiendo".**

Yudha se retrae ante el rechazo y luego dice.

**_"Gracias, por pensar en mí."_ **

Yudha es sorprendentemente hábil y tonto. Si hubiera demostrado desde un inicio que no le gustaba Dyria, entonces Dyria no hubiera podido adivinar los sentimientos tan intensos de Yudha y lo hubiese dejado pasar. Yudha probablemente no quería esconder la verdad, no quería mentir y se enfrentaba ante él siempre con buena voluntad. Sin embargo, _Dyria no pudo evitar ser cauteloso._ Su misión principal era proteger a Ash y todavía no podía decir que confiara en este tipo.

Mucho menos después de esto.

**"¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre al menos?"**

**"Dyria".**

**"Lo sé, pero los de tu clan deberían tener un nombre más largo..."**

**"Oh, eso es..."**

Los de la tribu de los Asriff, tienen un nombre real muy largo. Yudha parece saber eso porque investigó a la tribu mientras lo estaba buscando.

**"¿Estás muy interesado en las costumbres de los Asriff?"**

**"Estoy interesado en ti".**

**"Es espeluznante tener un hombre lobo interesado en un sujeto que aparentemente se acostó con su hermano mayor".**

**"Mis palabras tienen una razón de ser."**

Yudha no cayó nunca en la pobre provocación de Dyria. En realidad, trató a Dyria con una actitud caballerosa, educada y amable.

**"No tienes que disculparte. Estoy harto de que te disculpes todo el maldito tiempo como si fuera tu culpa únicamente."**

_Yudha tal vez pueda mostrar su verdadera naturaleza si es insultado abiertamente_. Lo intentó otra vez, con eso en mente, pero este hombre parece perdonar todas las malas palabras que provengan de su boca.   
Al contrario de su feroz apariencia, la expresión, el estilo, la actitud, las palabras de este hombre, todo es amable, todo es perfecto, **todo se trata de perdonar a Dyria** ¿Y cómo se vería este hombre si estuviera al menos un poco molesto con él? _Quería verlo, al menos un momento._

**"... El nombre real de un Asriff solo se le dice al padrino y a su pareja, con quién se casará en el futuro".**

Sin disculparse por su rudeza, Dyria explicó una costumbre de su clan.

**"No pude averiguar tanto".**

**"Dar tu nombre a tu pareja significa que esa persona asumirá todo el significado de ese nombre. Por supuesto, estoy preparado para tomar todos los nombres de la otra persona".**

**"Es muy apasionado"**

**"Es muy responsable."**

**"... ¿Hay alguien que sepa tu nombre?"**

**"No."**

**"Surdo"**

**"A nadie."**

Antes de decir su nombre, **huyó**. Se había rendido antes de probar algo porque sabía que el futuro de los dos no mejoraría incluso si se lo enseñaba.

**"... ¿También Ash tiene uno?"**

**"Por supuesto"**

**"¿Cuál es?"**

**"No puedes saberlo. Solo yo, y la persona con la que Ash se casará en el futuro, conoceremos el nombre de Ash. Por lo general, ambos padres lo piensan y lo nombran, pero el padre de Ash lo abandonó. Entonces, el privilegio de saber el nombre de Ash es solo para mí hasta ahora. Es mi propia responsabilidad ".**

**"No huyó."**

**"Lo hace ahora."**

**"El padre de Ash es estúpido."**

En ese momento, Dyria sintió la enorme necesidad de poner a Ash entre sus brazos, esconderlo en su bolsillo, abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como para dejarlo enterrado en su piel. Hacer que fuera suyo, solamente suyo por toda la eternidad, _y pensó que hubiera sido mejor no haber ido_.

**"Bueno, el padre de Ash si es estúpido... Porque nos buscó y frescasó, y no pudo ver los lindos primeros cinco años de Ash".**

**"Lo lamento ahora..."**

**"No importa que lo lamentes porque eso no cambia nada."**

**"Lo lamento... Pero ciertamente te he estado buscando desde que te conocí".**

**"Estabas buscando a Ash."**

**"No, te estaba buscando a ti."**

**"..."**

**"Quería verte"**

**"..."**

**"Siempre quise verte..."**

Yo también te estaba buscando.  
Estaba impaciente.  
 **Yo estaba pensando en ti...**

**"¿De verdad?"**

Ya veo... ¿Pensaste de esa manera?  
¿Te acuerdas de esa noche?  
¿Tuviste los mismos sentimientos?

_¿Me recuerdas de verdad?_

**"¿Lloraste por mi?"**

**"... Ash es el que llora, porque perdió a su padre".**

**"Incluso si lloras, nadie te culpará".**

**"Hay más que hacer que llorar".**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Tengo la responsabilidad de hacer crecer a Ash. No tengo tiempo para llorar, y..."**

**"¿Y?"**

**"No tuve... Suficientes recuerdos para llorar".**

Esa noche, hace seis años....

Solo recordaba el sentimiento de su piel encima de la suya. El sentimiento de su calor y de sus manos. Era un toldo de tono negro y, recordaba el calor de las capas de piel, el brillo del abrigo, la respiración que lo tocaba. Apenas se habían visto las caras.

**"Creo que es suficiente con que recordaras que era pelirrojo".**

Dyria acarició una infinidad de veces el suave abrigo de Ash para intentar encontrar en su hijo la sombra de un hombre del que no tenía fragmentos de recuerdos. Tratando de perseguir su sombra aunque no pudo atrapar nada.

Y ahora, ese hombre estaba diciendo que no era su hijo.

**"Lo siento. Yo no... El Reino necesita..."**

**"¿Cuántas veces piensas disculparte conmigo?"**

Dyria estaba en problemas porque el lobo se disculpaba mucho. Entonces, Yudha miró directamente a Dyria y le levantó la barbilla:

**"¿Qué hay en mi cara?"**

**"Lamento hacerte lucir así."**

**"Bueno... ¿Qué tipo de cara tengo que hacer exactamente?"**

**"..."**

**"Estuve allí ese día, para matar a tu hermano mayor. ¿Sabes eso?"**

**"Lo sé".**

**"Pero no pude hacer eso... Y ahora es así. Eso es todo. No te voy a culpar, no te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes conmigo ni que me pidas perdón. Es una forma de vida que yo decidí".**

**"..."**

**"Pero... Sentir que me trajiste a mi y a este niño hasta aquí para hacer algo sobre el tema de la muerte de tu hermano y el Reino, no me gusta."**

**"... Hay un tema complicado, sobre la sucesión del trono."**

**"..."**

**"Todo este malentendido se nos ha ido de las manos. Créeme, voy a explicarte todo... Ahora solo necesito que creas en mí."**

**"¿Alguien en algún lugar está apuntando a la vida de Ash?"**

**"Así es."**

**"Bueno, para mí, tú y todos los demás son igualmente poco confiables".**

**"No tengo palabras para responder a eso, pero definitivamente te protegeré".**

**"No estoy esperando que lo hagas."**

Inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante en un intento de levantar la manta que había caído del hombro de Ash y perdió la postura hasta que finalmente se inclinó. Su movimiento se detuvo gracias a unas manos.

**"Oye, ¿Estás bien?"**

Los fuertes brazos de Yudha sostuvieron ahora los hombros del humano... Lo abrazó, mantuvo su peso recargado en su pecho y dejó que la cabeza de Dyria se apoyara en el suave abrigo de su cuello.

**"..."**

_Dyria cerró los ojos y respiró hondo_.

El calor, el que recuerda en algún lugar, se derrite sobre sus huesos y hace que tenga mucho sueño. Como una infinita calma... Esta calidez, es la misma que sentía cuando Ash se colaba en su cama en un frío día de invierno. La misma que le daba cuando lo abrazaba.  
Yudha acarició lentamente la espalda de Dyria y el calor se transmitió entonces desde su palma hasta cada parte de su piel. Esta sensación, hacía que sus párpados se volvieran pesados y que sus pensamientos lo abandonaran con cada respiración.

**"Tengo sueño..."**

**"Hablé demasiado el día de hoy. Lo siento... Es normal que tu cabeza esté vuelta todo un lío. Descansa un poco. ¿No dormiste en todo el camino?"**

_¿Cómo podía tan siquiera pensar en dormir?_ Estuvo abrazando a Ash todo el camino, utilizando su cuerpo como un cojín para reducir el temblor del carruaje transmitido a Ash, calmando sus nervios y su miedo y tapando sus orejitas ante los ruidos fuertes. Dyria hacía cualquier cosa por Ash, pero no tantas por si mismo.

**"Descansa. Yo te llevaré a tu habitación."**

Dyria abrazó a Ash en sus brazos, suspiró suavemente y rechazó la oferta de Yudha. Dyria no necesitaba una cama, mientras tuviera esta calidez...


	6. 5

Los hábitos eran horribles, y Dyria se despertó antes del amanecer el día después de su llegada al Castillo del _Lobo Dorado_. Sin embargo, no pudo levantarse como de costumbre, y estuvo acostado todo el tiempo con Ash, quien estuvo de pie mucho más tarde de lo habitual.

Ash descansó durante la noche en una cama que era mucho más suave y cómoda que la de su casa, y después de un abundante desayuno, estaba completamente rejuvenecido.

**"Dila, ya terminé de estudiar. No quiero leer más. ¿Puedo jugar afuera?"**

**"... ¿Has terminado de leer? ¿En serio?"**

Normalmente lee el libro un poco más lentamente, lo analiza con cuidado y le cuenta a Dyria sobre esta y aquella historia, _pero el Ash de hoy parece estar algo incómodo e incapaz de concentrarse_. Quizá, debido al ambiente repentinamente extraño de la casa. Por lo general, comienza a estudiar aritmética después de leer, pero no miró las herramientas de estudio que habían traído, su cola estaba ocupada, sus orejas estaban inquietas.

**"Ash, aquí".**

**"¿Qué?"**

Corrió por la habitación en cuatro patas y luego fue directo a los pies de Dyria. _No había hecho eso desde que era un bebé_. Cuando pudo, comenzó a caminar sobre dos piernas y, aunque se portaba bien, hoy de repente no hacía lo que antes...

**"No tienes fiebre".**

Observó su congestión ocular y la cavidad bucal de Ash y luego tocó sus axilas, su ingle, sus orejas y sus patitas _¿Es un calor normal o está a punto de alcanzar un ligero grado de malestar?_ Comparado con el lugar en donde vivían hasta ayer, esta zona es más cálida y soleada por lo que puede ser que su temperatura corporal no esté del todo regulada. Era posible que también estuviera intentando adaptarse a un entorno de vida diferente.

Por el momento, parecía necesario vigilar con atención.

**"Dila, estoy bien. Pero quiero jugar afuera ¿Puedo jugar?"**

**"No, no tienes permiso para salir. Sería mejor si** **jugaramos** **tranquilamente en la habitación".**

**"Entonces, preguntaré cuando venga Yudha."**

**"Pues hazlo."**

En la sala de estar, Dyria y Ash estaban acompañados de dos doncellas que esperaban en la esquina de la habitación. Al principio, Yudha trasladó a más de una docena de cuidadores así que, ahora, le había pedido que lo redujera a dos. Cuando hay muchos extraños en la habitación, Ash se siente incómodo y comienza a llorar.

Las dos mujeres estaban paradas en la esquina todo el tiempo, así que Ash llevó una silla, con ayuda de Dyria, y les pidió que se sentaran para descansar. Como era de esperar, parece que no pueden negarse cuando Ash pide cosas tan lindas, por lo que las mujeres se sentaron, le agradecieron y empezaron a bordar hasta que Dyria se acercó para hacerles preguntas.

**"¿Debería consultar con Yudha sobre cosas como el permiso para salir?"**

La mujer respondió brevemente: **"Sí".**

Por la mañana, probablemente antes del servicio cívico del reino, apareció Yudha con ropa militar. Después de ver a Dyria y Ash desayunando, le dijo amablemente a Ash que debía portarse bien y ser muy obediente, y después se fue a trabajar como si todo fuera tan normal como de costumbre. Fue muy poco tiempo, pero igual apreciaba que se tomara la molestia de tomar un desvío en lugar de ir a la oficina directamente.  
Yudha estaba de buen humor, ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba con Ash estando despierto, y la primera vez que tenían una conversación importante.

Regresaría a la hora de comer, así que el niño decidió que ahora sí le preguntaría si podían salir:

**"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí? Ya es de noche ¿Vamos a ir casa mañana? ¿Qué vas a hacer para cenar?"**

**"Yo también cenaré contigo".**

**"Quiero ir a casa. Quiero comer el almuerzo de Dila. Y... Y mi amigo está solito en casa. ¿Podemos ir por él?"**

**"Creo que vas a tener que quedarte aquí por el momento. Haré lo posible para que alguien traiga a tu amigo hasta aquí así que, vamos a tratar de tener mucha paciencia ¿Bueno?"**

**"¿Es esta la casa de mi padre?"**

**"Así es".**

**"¿Donde está mi padre?"**

**"Pues..."**

**"¿Qué hay del papá de mi papá? ¿Qué pasa con la mamá de mi papá?"**

**"Yo..."**

**"El papá de Ash es el esposo de Dila, ¿No es así?"**

Estaba atrapado en una respuesta.

Mientras Dyria buscaba palabras amables, la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió de par en par.

**"¡Yudha!"**

Ya sea por el olor peculiar del Lobo Dorado o porque es sensible a la misma línea de sangre, Ash levantó las orejas y la cola y volvió la cara hacia la puerta.

Entonces, **apareció Yudha**. Como prometió, había venido después del trabajo.

**"¡Ash!"**

Cuando Yudha extendió las manos, Ash sacudió entonces la cola y saltó directamente al pecho del lobo.

**"¡Yudha, bienvenido de nuevo Yudha!"**

**"Estoy en casa, Ash".**

**"¿Terminaste tu trabajo? ¿Puedes jugar con Ash?"**

**"Oh, lo hice. Mira, te traje algo".**

**"¡Albu! ¡Dila, Albu! ¡Albu! ¡Es la primera vez que me dan Albu!"**

Abrazado por las fuertes manos de Yudha, Ash comienza a reír mientras le muestras tres o cuatro albaricoques.

**"Ash, si las abrazas así todo el tiempo, te vas a quedar todo viscoso.** **Cómelo** **ahora."**

**"¿Tú comes?"**

**"Sí, yo como."**

Yudha quita un albaricoque de las manos de Ash.

**"¡Wow!"**

Con una gran boca, Yudha se comió el albaricoque de un bocado. Ash intentó hacer lo mismo.

**"Ash, ten cuidado porque tiene semillas".**

**"¡Sí!"**

Era una fruta pequeñita y estaba llena de carne blanda. La lengua larga de Yudha lame el jugo de fruta que gotea en la mandíbula de Ash. _¡Es masticable y delicioso!_

Al probar incluso una a la vez, Ash comienza a bailar de la emoción.

**"Parece estar bien, su apetito es bueno".**

**"No lo sé... Creo que tiene una fiebre leve."**

Dyria miró a Yudha y comenzó a quejarse.

**"¿Es así? Ash, ¿Cómo estás, bebé? ¿Te sientes mal, tienes dolor de estómago o dolor de cabeza?"**

**"¡Comí mucho arroz! Y, Yudha, esto... ¿Puedo pedir algo?"**

**"Bájate de Yudha, Ash. Si quieres comer fruta, córtala, ponla en un plato, termina y luego haz tu petición. No es bueno portarse mal".**

**"Lo siento".**

Yudha se disculpó sin razón aparente.

**"No te lo estoy diciendo a ti. Ash, tienes que hacerme caso. ¿Entiendes?"**

**"Oh... Dila, ¿Estás enojado conmigo?"**

**"No estoy enojado. Ahora, pídele a la señorita que corte tu fruta".**

**"Sí".**

Ash, sosteniendo la fruta con ambas manos, le pidió a Yudha que lo bajara de sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia las dos doncellas en la esquina de la puerta. Una de ella comenzó a jugar con Ash en un lugar que Dyria pudiera ver, y la otra comenzó a pelar y cortar el albaricoque en una mesita que Ash no pudiera alcanzar.

¡Ash estaba loco por jugar con un lobo como él por primera vez en su vida! Las mujeres, preparadas por Yudha, eran muy disciplinadas y demostraban ser siempre amables con Ash.

**"... Tienes un mal tono para mí, pero un tono bastante estricto para Ash."**

Pensó que era muy tierno con el niño cuando lo vio dormir con él en la mañana, _pero la actitud de Dyria hacia Ash era educada e increíblemente sería ahora_. Incluso sintió que era frío. Cuando Ash estaba acurrucado contra él, el hombre acariciaba su cabello con un estilo suave, lo miraba con una mirada gentil, lo cuidaba con delicadeza y abrazaba a Ash con una fuerte voluntad... Pero cuando Ash estaba despierto, inmediatamente, se volvía en algo así como un tutor estricto.

**"Ash todavía es muy chiquito. Necesita ser educado para que logre ser una buena persona en el futuro".**

**"¿Eso es todo?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No, pensé que... Solamente eras muy bueno ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya sabes, tienes una excusa para responder todas las preguntas que te hacen."**

Dyria no responde y le da la espalda a Yudha para reanudar la limpieza de su propio equipaje. Era un baúl pequeño, que había traído desde casa.

**"¿Es la ropa de Ash?"**

**"Así es."**

**"... Es ropa en miniatura."**

**"Porque todavía es pequeño, pero de todos los niños del vecindario, nuestro Ash es el más grande".**

**"Me gusta verte sonreír."**

**"..."**

**"Cuando hablas de Ash, la comisura de tu boca se levanta un poco".**

**"Ya..."**

**"Eres hermoso."**

**"..."**

**"Me gusta que tengas una cara feliz, Dyria. Pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu ropa?"**

Solo estaba viendo la ropa de Ash tirada por aquí y por allá, pero no podía encontrar la ropa de Dyria.

**"..."**

**"Dyria..."**

**"Ah, bueno, mi ropa..."**

Dyria, que estaba confundido por el rostro tan extrañado de ese hombre, señaló la esquina del baúl.

**"¿Eso es todo? No es suficiente."**

**"Tres piezas son suficientes. Y la ropa que tengo puesta ahora también."**

**"¿Te apuraste y no pudiste permitirte traer nada más?"**

**"No, solo tengo esto desde el principio."**

**"... Yo conseguiré ropa para ti."**

**"No tienes que hacerlo"**

**"Pero..."**

Hay diferencias demasiado claras en la ropa del maletero. En el caso de Ash, la tela es suave, parece cómoda de llevar e incluso hay zapatitos que se ajustan a la altura de su cuerpo. Los de Dyria son todos camisas desgastadas y pantalones con zapatos militares.

**"La ropa de este país es muy cómoda y elegante, conseguiré algunas prendas para ti".**

**"Seguro serán enormes".**

**"Eso es solo un pequeño inconveniente que se puede arreglar".**

La ropa de los hombre Bestia es grande para el Dyria que es humano.

**"Por cierto, ¿Por qué no pones la ropa en el perchero? ¿Quieres que te ayude?"**

**"Esto está bien como está".**

Dyria no había utilizado ninguno de los estantes de ropa que estaban preparados en la habitación y simplemente limpió el contenido del baúl para volver a guardarlo justo allí.

**"Sé que solamente estás haciendo esto por Ash..."**

**"Así es".**

**"Entonces, cuando Ash quiera irse a casa, ¿Te vas a ir de inmediato?"**

Dyria miró hacia atrás y observó a Yudha. No podía tener su cara en su línea de visión ni siquiera aunque mirara completamente hacia arriba. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, Yudha se agachó casi completamente y le tomó de la mano.

**"¿Ni siquiera me** **permitirás** **hablar sobre esto? No puedo evitar preocuparme porque estás organizando tu equipaje con una cara muy triste..."**

**"No es... Yo... Si Ash quisiera irse a casa, entonces por eso preparé este mínimo de equipaje. Para tomar el baúl y dejar el castillo de inmediato. La otra mitad la dejé aquí, por si Ash dice que quiere quedarse a vivir aquí para siempre. Con menos equipaje, menos recuerdos y menos remordimientos cuando llegue el momento de tirarlo todo."**

**"¿Por qué debería tirarlo?"**

**"Si tienes cosas viejas a tu lado, de tu antigua vida, sentirás una sensación de vacío que no te dejará vivir. Si te estableces en un lugar nuevo, no deberías recordar los viejos tiempos".**

Es más fácil vivir así. _Solo viendo hacia adelante._

**"¿Eso lo dices porque tú haces lo mismo?"**

**"Así es".**

**"¿Por eso solo necesitas esas tres prendas? ¿Para no tener recuerdos? Si tiras esas tres prendas para vivir aquí de ahora en adelante, entonces ¿Qué crees que pasará contigo? ¿Eso es lo que te asusta?"**

**"Yo no me voy a quedar."**

**"¿Y por qué no?"**

**"¿Por qué un hombre adulto mayor de 20 años necesitaría ser atendido en este castillo cuándo es más que evidente que no me necesitas?"**

**"Eres el padre de Ash. Si Ash vive aquí, tú también debes vivir aquí".**

**"Ah, sí. Solo soy el padre biológico así que puedo vivir aquí. Tiene sentido."**

**"¿Dónde pretendías estar en lugar de vivir aquí?"**

**"Bueno, si Ash está aquí, me preguntaba si debería alquilar una habitación en algún lugar de esta ciudad y, vivir allí hasta que sea mayor..."**

**"¿Por qué necesitan vivir separados?"**

**"Porque... Porque pensé siempre que eso era lo mejor. ¿No volviste por él? ¡Pues allí lo tienes!"**

Pensó que eso era mejor para el crecimiento de Ash y pensó que él no era bienvenido. Ese hombre solamente lo estaba ocupando para manejar un problema del reino y a él lo dejó con las manos extendidas y ninguna explicación. El bebé es un lobo, el embarazo fue un accidente y si él quiere vivir aquí, la presencia de Dyria entonces solamente confundirá a Ash. La familia real tenía una forma de vida y educación muy diferentes y puede ser peor ya que todos son bestias. Dyria tenía su propia política de vida, educación y manera de pensar, tal vez los dos sean exactamente lo contrario. Si presionas dos cosas diferentes contra Ash, Ash se confundirá y dirá: **"Lo que dices es diferente"** , **"Lo que tengo que hacer es diferente"** y **"No sé cuál es lo correcto".**

**"Así que, si quiero darle prioridad a la vida que Ash quiere, la que debió tener en un principio, probablemente no debería estar aquí".**

Si él no era parte, entonces al menos quería vigilar desde la distancia para poder ayudar siempre que lo necesitara. Aunque sin dejar que estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo.

**"No dejaré que Ash se separe de ti."**

**"Duele..."**

Siendo sostenido por los hombros, Dyria se retuerce por el dolor que le ocasiona este hombre.

**"Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que tú y Ash vivan separados. No te traje aquí para hacer eso sino para... ¡Deberías estar aquí! Ash te necesita y yo también lo hago. Sé que quieres explicaciones y las tendrás, pero ahora... Por favor, ahora al menos piensa en tu bebé."**

Este hombre parece sentir mucho dolor al pensar en Ash y Dyria. Dyria lo sabe, solamente con verlo a los ojos.

**"...** **Yudha** **"**

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

**"En serio duele".**

El macho grande que tiene adelante es bastante pesado, simplemente lo aprieta y lo aprieta antes de respirar y luego, quita la mano de su hombro...

**"Lo siento".**

**"... Eres demasiado serio."**

**"Por supuesto, se trata de ti y de Ash."**

**"..."**

**"Dyria... ¿Tú quieres dejar a Ash?"**

¿Es una carga?

¿Quieres dejar a Ash aquí y ser libre?

Yudha le preguntó esto a Dyria sin decir nada. Fue solo... Un cuestionamiento silencioso que entendía.

**"Si te digo que nunca lo pensé, sería una mentira."**

**"..."**

**"Pero es lindo".**

Muy, muy, muy, lindo. Muy querido por él.

Las orejas esponjosas que buscaban su voz, esa cola que no se puede peinar en absoluto, esos ojos como joyas que son redondos y brillantes, y el tono chiquito que llama a Dyria todas las noches y se ríe mientras se le aferra a los pies.

Todo, todo de su bebé es lindo.

_Así que no puede dejarlo ir._

No se quiere ir.  
No quiere dejarlo ir.  
Pero para el futuro de Ash, estaba preparado para lo que fuera.

**"Escúchame... En tres días a partir de ahora, me reuniré con la emperatriz Kusinada".**

**"... ¿Entonces?"**

**"Ella es... La bisabuela de Ash. Quiere ver al niño y, esto es importante. Es a ella a la que intentamos convencer. Cuando lo hagamos, entonces voy a contarte la verdad sobre ti y sobre mí. Solamente estoy pidiendo tiempo".**

**"¿La verdad?"**

**"Toda."**

**"¿Puedo estar presente?"**

**"Va a ser difícil"**

**"¿Por qué no espero cerca?"**

**"En la siguiente habitación"**

**"¿Estarás al lado de Ash?"**

**"Tengo que..."**

**"No dejes que lastimen el corazón de Ash."**

**"Entiendo... Oye, ¿Estás enfermo?"**

**"Te dije que tenía fiebre** **"**

**"No, hablo de ti".**

**"¿...?"**

**"Tu cara está roja"**

**"Ah, ¿Tal vez porque estuve jugando con Ash hasta hace un tiempo? Hace más calor aquí que donde vivía, así que no estoy acostumbrado".**

Dyria nació en una zona montañosa nevada, y la aldea rural en la que había estado viviendo durante los últimos cinco años, era un campo rodeado de bosques y montañas. Hacía frío por la mañana y por la noche, y hacía frío incluso en primavera. Es la primera vez que vive en una ciudad así, y se está ahogando.

**"Por el momento, dedica un poco de tiempo para ti e intenta acostumbrarte. También voy a verificar tu condición todos los días, tanto como sea posible".**

**"¿Estás ocupado?"**

**"Pero igual tengo tiempo para tí."**

**"... Ash"**

Evitando que la mano de Yudha tocara su mejilla, Dyria se dirigió hacia Ash. No le gustaban las palabras que decía Yudha y no le gustaba como lo trataba. Había sido muy razonable, había incluso, _pensado en lanzarse a sus brazos si llegaba el momento adecuado._ Pero aunque reconocía al lobo con el que se acostó, él solamente decía que le daría explicaciones que nunca llegaban y llevaba a su bebé hacía una dirección desconocida. Parecía jugar con él y aprovecharse de los sentimientos que evidentemente tenía, pero las palabras que elegía, su preocupación por Dyria, su voz desenfadada, todo era tan dulce que estaba confundido.

Y lo estaba arrastrando hasta el extremo en que ya ni siquiera se negaba a él.

**"¿Qué le pasa a Dila? ¿Comes conmigo?"**

**"Tu abuela se reunirá contigo en tres días".**

**"Hmm. ¿Quién es la abuela?"**

**"No lo sé. Deberías preguntarle a Yudha."**

**"¡Eso es! ¡Yudha! ¡Comamos juntos y hablemos sobre la abuela! ¡Además, Ash, quiere salir! ¡Quiero rodar por el suelo!"**

Ash se puso de puntillas y tomó entonces la mano de Yudha... Dyria miró el perfil de los dos desde atrás, sintiéndose un poco celoso de que Ash hubiera podido mostrar alegría con alguien que no fuera él, moviendo la colita y aullando.

Ah, sabía que era natural que se llevara mejor con los de su misma raza.

**"Dila"**   
**"Dyria."**

Dos personas con voces similares miraron hacia atrás y se acercaron a Dyria.

**"¡Vamos, Dila! ¡Vamos a jugar!"**

**"Te estamos esperando."**

**"Entiendo".**

Ash, tomó su mano con los dedos de la derecha y luego tomó la de Yudha con los de la izquierda. Fue una sensación muy extraña, la más intensa desde que dejó su ciudad natal para ver por el futuro de su hijo.


	7. 5.1

En la noche de ese día, _recibió un regalo de_ _Yudha_ _._ Consiguió un caramelo helado que se derretía en la boca. Algo muy similar al hielo, pero dulce.

 _ **"**_ _ **Diriya**_ _ **también parecía estar un poco acalorado, así que busqué esto especialmente para ustedes"**_ Decía el mensaje de Yudha. _**"Espero que les sirva y que tengan una buena noche de**_ _ **descanso**_ _ **".**_

El sirviente de Yudha vino a entregarlo, así que no les quedó más que decir **"Gracias."** Un montón de veces.

Ash se encogió y levantó la cola debido a la frialdad del helado que había comido por primera vez en su vida.

**"Está delicioso, está delicioso Dila."**

Y pronto, el cuerpo, la boca y la lengua calientes del pequeño lobito, estaban ya lo suficientemente fríos y cómodos.

**"¡Cuando estoy aquí, puedo comer y ver muchas cosas!"**

**"... Ash, ¿Disfrutas tu vida aquí?"**

**"¡Sip!"**

**"Eso es bueno".**

Acarició la cabeza de Ash. Puso su mano en el pequeño espacio entre sus orejas y le masajeó de atrás para adelante.

No puede permitir que se pierda este tipo de experiencia solo por estar tan perdido. En realidad, estaba agradecido en el sentido de que le daba a Ash una nueva forma de crecimiento.


	8. 6

Se llamaba a si misma con el nombre de **Edna**.

Con un abrigo color ámbar, era sensual y encantadora cuando además la veías envuelta en un vestido todo negro. _El negro era un color de luto para todos los lobos dorados._  
Alguien importante para ella pudo haber muerto recientemente.

**"Mi esposo murió en la guerra hace seis años".**

Edna miró con tristeza hacía adelante, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una cara increíblemente dramática. A primera vista, Dyria comenzó a pensar que era una criatura hermosa y con un núcleo fuerte.

**"¿Te acuerdas de mí? Estaba allí el día en que llegaste."**

**"Lo recuerdo. Estaba con otra persona..."**

**"Ah. Esa es Lilliesel. Ella es la hija de la sobrina de mi abuela y la esposa de Surdo. ¿Debería decir, su verdadera esposa?"**

**"No quiero que digan que yo era** **_"la esposa"_ ** **del rey".**

**"Sí, lo siento."**

**"... ¿Edna-chan?"**

El amistoso Ash pronto se enterró en la cola y el vestido de Edna, y olió profundamente tanto como pudo.

**"Lo siento mucho, en serio... ¡Ash! No le hagas eso a la dama."**

**"Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo? ¿Ash está aquí? ¿Huelo de una forma reconfortante para ti?"**

**"Sí. Hueles igual que Yudha."**

**"Así es. Soy la hermana de Yudha".**

**"Me gusta el olor de Yudha. También me gusta el olor de Edna".**

**"¡A mi también me gusta mucho el olor de Ash! Vamos, ven aquí y muéstrame bien tu cara."**

**"Ok."**

Edna le abrazó, pegó la frente con la frente de Ash y dijo:

**"Oh, qué lindo eres. Mira ese cabello rubio con rayos color fresa. Tienes la sangre de Dyria en tí. El rojo y el dorado se mezclan y se ve delicioso."**

**"Jajaja, me haces cosquillas".**

Frotado por Edna, Ash se rinde y se comienza a reír.

**"Muéstrame tus ojos. Las pupilas brillantes son un testimonio de mi clan ¿Sabías? Mis ojos tienen un anillo, Surdo tenía granos de arena dorados, Yudha tiene polvo de estrellas y Ash, vaya. Son realmente hermosos. Los ojos de nuestro niño también tienen polvo de estrella. Tu abuelo los tenía también así".**

**"¿Abuelo?"**

**"Sí. Está muerto ahora, pero tuvo tres hijos: Surdo, Yudha y yo".**

**"Entonces, ¿Ash y Edna están conectados por la sangre?"**

**"Así es".**

**"Edna-chan, entonces ¿Puedes llevarte bien con Ash?"**

**"¡Sí, por supuesto! También quería llevarme bien contigo y con Dyria, así que por eso les traje dulces el día de hoy ¿Quieres probar uno de los dulces horneados que hice? También tengo pan. El clima es agradable hoy así que ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar afuera? Me pregunto si está bien para Dyria ir también."**

**"Sí, por supuesto."**

**"Por favor, ¿Pueden preparar algo de té? Hay un lugar hermoso en el jardín que quiero enseñarles".**

Edna le dice esto a sus doncellas, quienes trajeron todo lo necesario para una fiesta de té.

**"¿Ash puede salir al jardín?"**

**"Sí, por supuesto. Este jardín es para ti y Dyria. Yudha lo reconstruyó para que fuera cómodo y seguro para ustedes dos".**

**"¿Yudha lo hizo?"**

**"Así es".**

**"¿Y esta habitación?"**

Dyria miró a Edna, así que ella comenzó a asentir.

**"Sí, es toda la marca de Yudha".**

**"Ayer, los muebles y el mobiliario de todas las habitaciones fueron reemplazados repentinamente..."**

**"Oh, te lo explicaré más tarde. ¿Vamos primero al jardín? Quiero mostrarte el sendero de las rosas. Oh, olvidé que esto era un secreto."**

Edna deliberadamente llevó la mano a su boca mientras sonreía.

**"¿Por qué es un secreto? ¿Un secreto para Ash?"**

**"Así es, era un secreto. Porque Yudha quería mostrarlo él mismo cuando Dyria se sintiera un poco mejor con tanto cambio."**

**"Seguramente piensas que soy difícil."**

Dyria sigue a Edna hasta el jardín, justo detrás de Ash.

**"No eres difícil, eres reflexivo. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar con quién llevarse bien, a quién cuidar, en quién confiar, a quién tratar con pinzas. Pero, Dyria... Puedes confiar en Yudha".**

Edna entonces comienza a adentrarse en el jardín: Es un pequeño edificio que fue construido apilando piedras de color marrón rojizo entrelazadas con enredaderas. Hay un lago artificial a la derecha y el murmullo del agua es tan lento que le ofrece una impresionante sensación de frescura. La doncella de Edna era inteligente y ya estaba lista para el té, en dónde y a la hora que ellos lo pidieran. En realidad, ya llevaba para ellos un par de tazas.

**"¡Edna-chan, es delicioso!"**

**"¡Sí, muchas gracias! Aunque lamentablemente solo puedo hacer cosas dulces."**

**"Ash, come poco a poco. No podrás cenar si continúas así".**

Mientras cuida a Ash, Dyria también come los dulces de Edna poco a poco.

**"Oye, Dyria, yo... No quiero parecer una persona chismosa, pero ¿Qué hay de tu vida aquí? ¿No es apretada? ¿Tienes inconvenientes?"**

Dyria niega con la cabeza. _No hay inconvenientes porque Yudha se encargaba de todo por él._

Edna bebe un poco de té y responde entonces: **"Me alegra. Es bueno si comienzas a acostumbrarte a pedir cualquier cosa a Yudha de ahora en adelante".**

**"¿Por qué haría eso?"**

**"Porque eres importante para él y tú, pequeño niño hermoso, puedes rogar y pedir ya que tienes ese derecho. ¡Ese hombre es un tonto dispuesto a hacer todo por ti!"**

**"... ¿Por eso reemplazó todos los muebles? ¿Pensó que iba a ser incómodo para mí?"**

**"Ah, es cierto. Nosotros tenemos problemas con... Um, bueno... La abuela de Ash es un poco..."**

**"¿No nos da la bienvenida?"**

**"Bueno, yo no soy la persona adecuada para... ¿No es más fácil usar los muebles reemplazados hoy que los muebles que viste la primera vez?"**

**"No creo que ambos sean muy diferentes, pero, sí. Creo que los muebles actuales son más fáciles de utilizar tanto para Ash como para mí."**

Por ejemplo, _el buró_. Es un mueble infantil que nunca antes había estado en la habitación, pero que se ajusta perfectamente a la altura de Ash. Puede abrirse y cerrarse, tiene esquinas cubiertas con cuero suave y pequeños soportes de seguridad. Las jarras de agua ya son más fáciles de utilizar porque tienen un asa que puede sostener incluso con una mano, y el peso de la ventana y la puerta corredera es liviano ahora.

**"La abuela me pidió que los reemplazara para que tú no los..."**

**"Está planeando reunirse con Ash pasado mañana ..."**

**"Por favor, no te preocupes. Yudha y yo estaremos presentes para cuidarlo en todo momento. Pero, bueno... La abuela no odia a Ash."**

**"Pero si me odia a mí."**

**"Bueno, lo siento... A ella no le gustan mucho los humanos. Por eso, si no decimos que es hijo de Surdo..."**

**"Ya veo. Bueno, ella tiene un punto. Si mi nieto se hubiera acostado con un hombre desconocido de un pueblo pobre y luego diera a luz a un niño, también me daría asco."**

**"Dyria..."**

**"Por eso Yudha no quiere decirme nada, está buscando la manera apropiada de hacerme saber que le doy asco también. ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez es solo lastima."**

**"No digas eso."**

**"... Lo siento."**

**"No, no, yo me disculpo. No debí decir nada para empezar."**

**"Eres como Yudha"**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"Sí. Se disculpan todo el tiempo, como si me hubieran hecho algo bastante malo."**

**"¡Porque lo hicimos! No pudimos encontrarte durante seis años."**

**"Porque vivía en el campo".**

**"Y ahora, te metemos en este problema. Creo que disculparnos es lo de menos. Incluso has decidido cooperar sin pedir más explicaciones".**

**"Es por Ash... Solo quiero, que tenga más posibilidades para su futuro de las que tuve yo. Lo que piense de esto no importa."**

**"Dyria, además..."**

**"¿Hermana?"**

**"¡Oh, Yudha!"**

Ash gritó de una manera impresionante. Dejó su asiento antes que Edna y corrió hacia Yudha, extendiendo sus bracitos.

**"Yudha... ¿No estabas ocupado hoy con asuntos militares y políticos?"**

**"Lo he terminado rápidamente".**

**"Oh, que bueno"**

**"Porque mi hermana es habladora, así tuve que venir a vigilarte"**

**"Sí, eso tiene sentido."**

**"Dyria, si mi hermana vuelve a hablar de algo extraño, siéntete con la completa libertad de correrla de aquí."**

**"¡Eres grosero!"**

**"Y por favor, perdona su comportamiento."**

**"Por favor, perdóname por decir la verdad."**

Y riendo de una forma bastante incómoda, dejó uno de sus panecitos en el plato de Dyria.

**"Gracias".**

**"Contiene salmón y espinacas. Es simple, pero me gusta mucho su sabor. Dyria, por favor pruébalo y dime que te parece. También tú, Yudha."**

**"Sí."**

Yudha se sienta en silencio, haciendo pensar a Dyria que realmente se trataba de alguien que no podía ir en contra de las peticiones de su hermana.

Estaban en una mesita pequeña y adorable, así que cuando tres adultos y un niño intentaron sentarse a la vez, sus rodillas se pegaron unas contra otras debajo de la mesa.

**"Bueno, este es el momento perfecto en el que los amantes hablan de amor..."**

Edna se veía divertida.

Le lanza una mirada a Yudha. _Otra mirada..._

**"Los amantes..."**

**"..."**

**"De amor..."**

Yudha parece no poder entenderla, así que curva la cabeza y toma el traste con el pan **"¿Esto?"**

**"Yudha es idiota."**

Ash se ríe mientras mastica un panecito, así que Edna decide que puede pasarlo por alto.

**"... Pero, bueno. Yudha fue realmente persistente. ¿Te dijo que te estuvo buscando durante seis años? Es mucho ¿Verdad? Tan heroico."**

Dyria no estaba cómodo con lo que Edna intentaba hacer, así que miró hacia otro lado. El sudor estaba cayendo constantemente en su cuello así que pensó, _que nunca se acostumbraría a esta atmósfera tan tibia._


	9. 7

El sexto día después de llegar al castillo, Ash conoció a su bisabuela **Kusinada**.  
Gracias a Yudha y a Edna, que también estuvieron presentes, o tal vez por la amabilidad interminable de Ash, la reunión con la anciana pudo terminar de manera decente y segura.

Dyria estaba esperando en la habitación de al lado porque no le habían permitido estar presente, pero las voces de Kusinada y de Ash, las duras entonaciones de Yudha y de Edna y las voces de varios otros asistentes, parecían indicarle un momento en el que no existía ni el más mínimo problema con él.

Dyria tenía dolor de estómago y de corazón, pero cuando escuchó la risa de Ash, tan alta y bonita como siempre, se sintió un poco más relajado y finalmente pudo respirar. _Siempre puede estar tranquilo cuando escucha a su bebé reír._

**_"No dejes que lastimen el corazón de Ash."_ **

Habiendo dicho eso, se lo confió enteramente a Yudha. Y como prometió, el lobo regresó a Ash hacía sus brazos sin ningún daño.

**"¡Hola! La abuela fue muy amable. El abuelo y la abuela de Ash han muerto. Quería conocerlos, pero... ¡Oh! El abuelo y la abuela de Ash son el padre y la madre de Yudha y Edna. ¿Lo sabías? El papá de Ash murió y no pude conocerlo. Pero, pero la abuela, me dio unos dulces y me regaló un recuerdo de mi papá. También me dio la ropa y los juguetes que usaba cuando era pequeño. Y, la próxima vez, dijo que me daría un caballo. ¡Ash también puede practicar montar a caballo! ¡Yudha y Edna te lo dirán! Cuando pueda montar bien, la abuela me dijo que se lo enseñara. ¡Le prometí que lo haría! La abuela estaba usando un bastón pero, también prometió dar un paseo conmigo, por el jardín".**

Ash le contó a Dyria todo lo que había visto y oído durante la visita de dos horas. Parece que le hizo ponerlo en sus rodillas y leer un libro entero de imágenes. Yudha y Edna se sorprendieron porque Kusinada tenía una personalidad difícil y no hacía mucho por las otras personas. Entre los muchos nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos que han estado con la mujer, parece que no hay muchos que hayan podido presumir el haber estado en sus rodillas.

Mientras regresaba de la habitación de Kusinada al palacio oeste, Ash, quien fue abrazado y mimado por Dyria, le dijo muchas cosas más utilizando un tono escandaloso en su voz. Sin embargo, en el largo camino de regreso a la habitación, descubrió que se había quedado completamente dormido sin darle alguna especie de señal. Pensaba que se debía a que había estado demasiado emocionado por la reunión con Kusinada así que, aunque era más temprano de la hora habitual de su siesta, ya estaba roncando para cuando lo dejó lentamente en su cama. El niño estaba durmiendo, moviendo la cola y las orejas e hinchando la boca y la nariz mientras hablaba entre sueños.

**"Buenas noches, mi Ash".**

Dyria salió del dormitorio solo después de haber dejado caer sus labios sobre la nariz de un Ash que ya no se movía.

**"... ¿Ash está dormido?"**

**"Ah, Yudha, ¿Cuándo volviste?"**

Al regresar del dormitorio a la sala de estar, _descubrió que Yudha ya estaba esperando por él._ Era un hombre ocupado, así que pensó que había vuelto a los asuntos públicos.

**"En cuanto tuve oportunidad. La verdad, es que estoy un poco preocupado."**

**"... ¿Estás hablando de Ash? ¿Hizo algo malo?"**

**"No, Ash se portó de maravilla. Pero puedo entender tus esfuerzos diarios."**

**"Me alegra mucho, en serio."**

Dyria entonces se sentó en el sofá utilizando un pequeño movimiento que resultó parecer demasiado violento y desorganizado. Cuando estaba acompañado e incluso si Ash no miraba, tenía cuidado de no comportarse de una manera cruda para poder ser un modelo completo para Ash. _Ahora no lo hizo._ Yudha se sentó en diagonal frente a él y comenzó a preparar el té. Este tipo parecía realmente bueno siendo elegante.

**"Pareces más nervioso que Ash."**

**"... Ah, sí. Quizá... Es que, hace calor..."**

Limpió debajo de su mandíbula con el dorso de la mano. No había sudor, pero se sentía húmedo.

**"¿Tomas té?"**

**"No, no ..."**

_Pum, pum, pum._ Tiró del cuello de la ropa para intentar echarse viento.

**"Tal vez...** **Um** **, agua."**

Una vez que se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, estaba inquieto y agitado, así que esta vez se levantó, apoyó el codo en su rodilla y jadeó.

Se siente caliente y perezoso.

**No puede respirar.**

**"Dyria..."**

**"Ah..."**

La mano de Yudha lo tocó y, en ese momento, _su voz se filtró escandalosamente_. Cuando estaba a punto de deslizarse del sofá, Yudha lo sostuvo por los hombros.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"No sé... De alguna manera, mi respiración se aceleró. Yo no puedo...¿Yudha?"**

El rostro de Yudha se acercó a su cuello. La punta de su nariz, en un hocico largo, se presionó contra su cuello, en la glándula submandibular y la parte posterior de la oreja de Dyria. Resopló, y lo olió.

**"Tu olor es diferente"**

**"¿Qué...?**

Una lengua fina y larga lamió el sudor de Dyria.

**"El sabor es diferente. Huele a medicina".**

**"¿Sabor...? ¿Pero por qué? No he tomado medicina."**

**"¿Comiste algo diferente de lo habitual?"**

**"A diferencia de lo habitual....Oh, no, la comida. He estado, comiendo lo mismo que Ash desde el primer día."**

Cuando trató de decirle a Yudha lo que le había parecido extraño desde el momento justo en que vino aquí, un espasmo impresionante comenzó a atacarle el vientre: **"Ah, no, no puedo..."**

_Y cerró los ojos._

**"Oye, tienes que aguantar."**

**"Ah, me siento caliente. No me toques..."**

La temperatura corporal de Yudha es alta y combinada con la suya, parece crear un intenso fuego.

**"Dyria, escucha con atención. Probablemente estés bebiendo algún tipo de estimulante".**

**"Era para Ash, ¡Yudha, era para Ash!"**

Hace un tiempo hacía un calor sofocante, pero ahora tenía bastante frío. Debería ser bueno tener frío, pero esta sensación es impresionante. Parece que se congela, la superficie de su piel estaba de verdad muy fría y esto le hacía sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, la parte inferior de su estómago estaba caliente y la parte posterior de sus ojos parecía teñida completamente de rojo por lo que llegó a pensar que su cabeza no funcionaba del todo bien.

**"Bebe agua. ¿Bueno? Primero bebe agua. La cantidad de sudor es inusual".**

**"Yu..."**

Ni siquiera sabía si estaba sudando _¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Sentado o parado? ¿Para dónde miraba? ¿O no tiene los ojos abiertos?_ Ni siquiera lo sabía.

**"Yudha, ¿Dónde estás?"**

A tientas, comenzó a mover las manos para encontrar a Yudha.

**"Aquí, te estoy abrazando".**

**"Yo, no sé..."**

No hay sentimiento alguno dentro de él, pero estaba seguro de que sus labios se habían tocado. El agua fluía hacia la parte posterior de su garganta y caía en su estómago.

**"Bebe..."**

**"...** **Um** **, um, um"**

_Entonces los labios volvieron a entrar en contacto_. Más, mucho más lentamente que antes. Mojó la lengua sedienta de Dyria con su lengua húmeda y humedeció incluso sus labios secos. Era como si fuera un bebé que está mamando leche, porque el lobo lo hacía con paciencia, una y otra y otra vez. Con mucho cuidado. _Y cuanto más se desborda, más se lo da._

**"... Yudha".**

**"Estoy aquí"**

**"Ash..."**

**"No te preocupes por Ash. Yo voy a cuidarlo. Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Concéntrate en ti primero."**

**"..."**

Si este tipo decía que haría algo, entonces lo hará. Y si fuera el Dyria habitual, hubiera tenido la fuerte sensación de **_"no puedo dejarle todo a Yudha",_** pero en este momento, por alguna razón, su instinto decide **_"puedo dejarlo_** ** _esto_** ** _"._** Y paró de pensar por si mismo. Además, si dejaba de hacerlo, aunque fuera una vez, entonces sería abrazado por Yudha, _amado por Yudha sin sentir que es alejado._ Apoyado por su cuerpo hasta el final.

Entonces, todo sería más fácil.

Cerró los ojos, abrazó un área amplia, esponjosa, moderadamente hinchable, que le permitiera no caer al piso ni pegarse en la cabeza contra la esquina de la mesa, **y lo besó.**


	10. 8

Solo le quitó los pantalones, _y fue suficiente para que las extremidades inferiores se le abrieran a la perfección._ Las garras de Yudha tomaron la camisa de Dyria y Dyria mostró entonces una ligera resistencia en una conciencia vaga.

**"No me quites la ropa..."**

**"Dyria".**

**"No, no, no..."**

Su ropa estaba húmeda por el sudor que se originó cuando se agarró del pecho utilizando ambas manos.

No quiere que otros le toquen.

**No quiere recordar esa noche.**

Cuando recuerda, se siente triste y solo quiere morir.

**"No me toques, por favor..."**

**"Está bien. No te tocaré si no quieres que lo haga. Pero te preguntaré ¿No quieres que te salve?"**

_Dyria entonces comienza a recordar..._

Ya no solo se trata de suposiciones, ni de lo familiar de su olor, o del sentimiento de su corazón diciendo a gritos que encontró a su compañero. Ahora cree _fervientemente,_ que su voz es similar a la del hombre que lo sostuvo esa noche. La calidez de la palma que lo toca, el tacto del pelaje que envolvía suavemente a Dyria y el leve gesto que hacía con la punta de la nariz, frotando contra su cuello. Todo es muy similar, casi una perfecta copia. _Así que definitivamente no estaba loco por llegar al castillo y comenzar a apuntar a Yudha como el único culpable._

Yudha le recordaba el **amor**. Ese **dolor** que provocaba que quisiera taparse los ojos, los oídos y arrancarse el corazón. Encogerse un poco en su lugar y gritar. _Gritar con fuerza_. No importaba cuantas veces persiguieran el recuerdo de esa noche, Yudha lo sobrescribiría y lo convertiría en algo diferente.  
Es de mala educación, es de mala educación tanto para Yudha como para Surdo no estar completamente seguro de lo que dice su instinto como **Asriff**. Sin embargo, parece que lo fatídico de esa noche continúa golpeando frente a él y su cerebro le grita nuevamente que no puede estar equivocado con todas sus suposiciones. _No cuando está experimentando esa misma sensación de seguridad de cuando lo abrazaron por primera vez._ Esa experiencia dulce, y cómoda y tan perturbadora que le hacía sentir tan angustiado como para querer escapar, aunque no podía. Estaba siendo abrazado por una fuerza poderosa, y era dominado tan intensamente que incluso resultó impresionante.

 _Impresionante que el sentimiento de ese momento reviviera solo así_.

No quería estar allí ni siquiera aunque se sintiera cómodo, pero ahora los dedos que tocaban a Dyria, los labios, la respiración, _todo se había unido,_ y ahora se sentía si como si estuviera viviendo otra vez allí, hace seis años. **Con Yudha...**

Cuando llegó al palacio, **lo supo.**

Cuando lo vio, **lo supo.**

Al escucharlo.

Al sentirlo...

Pero luego estaba Surdo, girando tan constantemente alrededor de él que terminó por confundirlo.

_Y seguía confundido ahora._

**"Por favor..."**

Dyria filtró un recuerdo en su boca. Yudha respondió colocando su mano sobre la mano de Dyria, que estaba rascando la tela del sofá...

_Entonces el calor vuelve a golpearlo._

**"Ah..."**

Yudha lamió y aflojó el área púbica de Dyria con los dedos. La saliva goteaba y Yudha entonces lamió y mojó sus órganos genitales hasta volverlos tan sensibles como los de una mujer. Es cálido y áspero, pero se siente como seda fina.

**"¿Estás cómodo?"**

**"... Hmmm."**

Algo comenzó a entrar.

Algo caliente en un lugar que palpitaba pero que no dolía. En realidad, es suave y está bien mojado.

" **Esto es ..."**

**"¿No se siente bien?"**

**"Se siente bien…"**

**"Si es así, solo me dan ganas de hacerlo más".**

Luego, cuando la tensión de Dyria finalmente se relajó, su espalda también se volvió floja.

**"Yudha ... ¿Yudha, dónde...?"**

Dyria notó que la mano que debería haber estado sosteniendo la suya, ahora estaba separada mientras buscaba algo con las puntas de los dedos. Una yema se enredó alrededor de su muslo, lo arañó para abrirlo, lo frustró y lo hizo suspirar de desesperación mientras escuchaba su voz todavía diciendo:

**"... Dyria".**

Yudha sonreía hermosamente en ese instante, como si hubiera visto algo muy lindo frente a él. _Igual a un niño que estaba a punto de cometer una travesura_.

Entonces, la voz baja y risueña del momento se superpone con la de esa noche.

¿Qué estaba pasando?  
 **¿Es esto un recuerdo de ese momento o lo que está pasando ahora?**

Buscando la diferencia, tratando de recordar todo, tratando de hacerse entender a la fuerza y mirando hacia atrás en esa noche... _Comenzó a tener tanto miedo que inmediatamente se levantó._

No quiere.

No quiere.

**No quiere.**

**"No, no, no, Yudha. No..."**

Ni siquiera llamó su nombre esa noche.

**Ni siquiera conocieron sus nombres esa noche.**

Y si antes era una corazonada que estaba esperando por una confirmación, ahora era una increíble realidad que le golpeaba en la cara. Realmente era él, **de verdad era ese lobo y no Surdo**. Era su bebé. Ash si era su bebé.

Y no quiere. _Porque entonces todo se va a reencribir._

Será repintado.

Quería mantener toda esa noche como estaba, ese momento como estaba. Dudar, pensar que no había nada seguro entre los dos y creer que todavía existía la posibilidad de escapar.

**"¡Ah! ¡Ah, ah, ah!"**

Se siente tan bien.

_Él sabe cuando algo se siente increíblemente bien._

**"... Um..."**

Un pene abrió entonces un espacio estrecho. Le sujetó de la cintura, lo tomó desde el frente, y el pelaje tocó una entrepierna abierta.

**"Huh, uh, uh."**

Lentamente, muy lentamente, _ese pene se hundió en su cuerpo_. El calor del otro cuerpo se mezcló y todo fue realmente reescrito, repintado y hecho diferente.

Pero es lo mismo que esa noche.

**"... ¡Detente!"**

Se siente tan bien.

Cuando la carne tocaba, frotaba y se pegaba a su ano, _se sentía increíblemente bien._

Se siente tan bien.

Algunos dolores vagos vienen después de esto y hacen que el cuerpo de Dyria llegue incluso a convertirse en una masa llena de sensaciones agradables y espasmos que le llegan desde la punta de los dedos hasta la parte superior de la cabeza. Al parecer, en una sola experiencia, _este cuerpo se ha convertido en una cosa terrible._

No lo sabía hasta hoy... Que era una criatura tan desagradable.

No sabía que su cuerpo había sido remodelado tanto en una sola vez.

No sabía que quería tanto ser abrazado.

**"Esto es... No, no..."**

**"Lo que sientes, no está mal. Tú nunca estuviste equivocado."**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"Soy Yudha. Siempre fuí Yudha."**

**"... Yudha"**

**"Sí, soy Yudha ..."**

**"Yudha ..."**

**"Yo fui quien te hizo de esta manera, yo fuí quien te hizo el amor esa noche en la tienda. No estás nada mal, tu instinto nunca estuvo mal ¿Me entiendes? Es solo... Es solo que no...."**

**"No estuve mal..."**

**"Nunca estuviste mal."**

**"¡Yo lo sabía! Yo lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía y..."**

**"No tenías que hablar. No estabas equivocado, no hiciste nada malo... Es solo, que no tenías que decirlo tan deprisa."**

**"Yudha..."**

_**"¿Cómo voy a protegerte luego si ahora ya es así?"** _

El suspiro caliente de Yudha tocó su cuello. En el fondo de su garganta, Yudha aguantó los gemidos mientras crecía cada vez más dentro de su estómago. Y a medida que lo hacía, Yudha parecía paciente con sus movimientos, apretando y apretando mientras le mostraba los dientes posteriores. Así es como Yudha soportó, respiró y se hundió mientras su pene se hinchaba, ensanchando y abriendo el estrecho espacio de Dyria de una sola vez.

 _La pared interior de Dyria crecía a medida que se adaptaba a la nueva forma de Yudha._ Y solo ese sentimiento, le hacía sentir bien.

**"Se siente tan bien"**

Agarrando el espacio cerca de la oreja de Yudha, Dyria curvó entonces los dedos de los pies...

Debería haber jalado con fuerza de su pelo pero, antes de darse cuenta, estaba acariciando la cabeza de Yudha como si lo estuviera felicitando por hacer un buen trabajo con él.

 _ **"Hazlo más." "Vuélvete más grande."**_ Acariciaba la cabeza de Yudha como si se lo estuviera diciendo.

Este hombre, evidentemente ya no era Dyria.


	11. 8.1

**"Yu... Dha... Yu.. "**

No sabía que decir en esos momentos, así que simplemente estaba repitiendo su nombre.

Cuando lo llamaba, el lobo gritaba por encima de su cabeza. Gimiendo felizmente desde el fondo de su garganta y empujando hacia atrás de una sola vez.

_Hay un sonido agradable cada que mueve una articulación._

**"Hmmm... Ah."**

Se sentía bien, pero también era doloroso. Se estaba marcando una arruga entre sus cejas cada que presionaba la frente contra el hombro de Yudha, pero él simplemente se empujaba más y más como ignorando sus quejas.

**"Ah..."**

El macho se deslizaba hacia afuera, igual a si quisiera acariciar la pared interior cada vez. Sin embargo, no pudo soportarlo el tiempo necesario y terminó por golpearle el cuerpo con la palma completa.

**"Lo siento ¿Te dolió?"**

**"Um..."**

El lugar expandido vuelve gradualmente a su forma original...

**"¿Dyria?"**

No entendía lo que pasaba ni lo que estaba sintiendo. Solo sabía que era algo _increíblemente bueno._

Se derretía.

Sentía calor.

Olfateaba un olor rico.

**El lobo volvió entonces a entrar hasta su estómago.**

Desde el principio, descubrió que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en él. _Como si estuvieran destinados._ Como si fueran la misma criatura.

La carne iba y venía.

El movimiento de apareamiento finalmente le recuerda a Dyria la vergüenza que seguramente debió sentir la primera vez y, después de mucho tiempo en la ignorancia, le hacía mal darse cuenta de que no se estaba comportando como el padre que quería para Ash, sino como algo parecido a un perro babeante.

**"... Estoy haciendo esto, estoy... Recibiendo tu pene dentro de mi."**

**"Así es".**

**"No puedo".**

**"¿No puedes?"**

**"Oh, no puedo".**

_No puede detenerse en el camino._

Yudha estaba de buen humor, acariciando la cabeza de Dyria para intentar tranquilizarlo.

**"Se siente tan bien".**

Estaba desordenado.

Incapaz de decidir _si regresar a ser como era naturalmente_ o _dejar que se lo tragara el calor._ La conciencia alterna entre la calma y la confusión, provocaban en él una irrealidad aún más desesperante.

**"... Más, quiero más ..."**

Lo deseaba.

_Anhelaba enredar las piernas alrededor de Yudha._

**"¡Me romperé!"**

Cuando una persona que no está familiarizada con el apareamiento con un lobo, comienza a excederse, la pelvis se rompe, las caderas permanecen abiertas y el trasero se desgarra en sangre. Esa noche tuvo las mismas preocupaciones que esta vez. _Y esa noche le dieron consuelo y le quitaron el miedo_.

Lo mismo ocurría hoy, por segunda vez.

No, _era aún peor ahora_.

Porque hoy, no podía huir ni siquiera aunque viniera la mañana. En realidad, podía quedarse con él para siempre _¿No era eso cierto?_ No había razón para irse ni para negar que le gustaba. **Ya no.**

**"¡¡Yudha!!"**

**"Oh, mierda... No. No hagas esa voz."**

**"Yudha... No puedo resistir más."**

Y entonces, motivado por esas ideas, agarró su pene y comenzó a frotarlo de una manera increíblemente desesperada y extensa. _Dyria ya se había masturbado varias veces recordando al lobo_ así que, cuando se tocaba, se levantaba normalmente y a veces, el semen fluía después de unos cuantos segundos. Sin embargo, hoy tenía una erección dura, dolorosa y aunque ya se estaba mojando, no parecía poder eyacular sin importar lo mucho que se consolara.

Simplemente, _es desesperante._

 **"... Yudha."** Rogó mientras continuaba bombeando su pene. **"Por favor, por favor haz que me corra..."**

**"Entonces tienes que estar preparado, porque no me voy a detener".**

**"Hmm, ¡Umm!"**

Entró. Mucho, mucho, **muchísimo más profundo que antes.** Empujando, saliendo y volviendo a empujar segundos después. Llegando increíblemente más profundo que la última vez. Y mientras revisaba el abdomen de Dyria, se daba el lujo de abrirlo con los dedos hasta un punto en que pareció estar satisfecho. Quizá Yudha estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamiento, pero era extraño que el Dyria que era humano también lo soportara bien.

Dyria en realidad jadeaba con fuerza una y otra vez y cuando finalmente no podía soportarlo más y lloraba, Yudha chupaba entonces las lágrimas que caían por las comisuras de sus ojos. Como si fuera el agua más deliciosa del mundo y él, un simple y sediento cachorrito.

Dyria apretaba su pene y lo manipulaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras el lobo lo penetraba. Luego, ambas partes se conectaban y toda la piel de su abdomen comenzaba entonces a estirarse. Estaba lleno, _lleno de un semen que goteaba tanto en su vello púbico como en el de la entrepierna de Yudha_. Incluso comenzó a salir un hilo pegajoso que hacía un sonido bastante extraño.

Estaba comenzando a desear quitarse la ropa.

Quería que lo tocara directamente, que lo llenara de besos en los pezones en lugar de en la ropa. _Incluso una sola pieza de tela tan fina parece molesta y frustrante en situaciones así._

**"Hmm, hmm, hmm ¡Ah!"**

Yudha lo abrazó con fuerza y lo enterró en su pecho. Dyria sabía lo que estaba pasando, _esta es una acción natural antes de que el lobo eyacule._ Estaba sosteniendo a su pareja para evitar que se escapara, masticando su cuello para estimular la ovulación y bombeando firme y profundamente.

**"... Ah"**

El lugar donde cargó a Ash por meses, _ahora le dolía_. Se había vertido algo caliente sobre la entrada del útero y aunque al principio era un torrente intenso, ahora incluso le adormecía y le provocaba que la fuerza de su cintura se relajara. Luego, la punta del pene se presionó contra su _ostium uterino_ y se frotó también alrededor.

**"Eh, por dentro... ¡Um!"**

**"¿Está apretado?"**

**"... Ah, desde que nació mi bebé, siento que esa parte..."**

**"¿Qué pasa si intento llegar un poco más allá?"**

**"No, será algo muy..."**

**"Respira."**

**"..."**

**"¿Qué pasa con esa cara?"**

**"Es vergonzoso."**

Con una lengua larga, Yudha comenzó entonces a lamer su pequeña mejilla. Parece que lo estaba consumiendo por partes y de todas maneras, este pequeño acto de amor, _había comenzado a sentirse muy bien._

**"Tengo que quedarme así unas horas hasta que termine de llenarte. Relájate."**

Yudha sostuvo a Dyria nuevamente entre sus manos, con el pene todavía dentro de su trasero. Fijó la parte superior de aquel cuerpo con unas patas delanteras que tenían garras redondeadas, le pellizcó la parte inferior entre las patas traseras y lo abrazó para que no se escapara ni un centímetro lejos de él. En momentos como este, Yudha es increíblemente dominante y mostraba de su tono definido. Disfrutaba de ver la barriga de Dyria, llenándose y expendiéndose con su semen.

Y en la base del pene de Yudha, _una bola parece comenzar a hincharse_.

Normalmente, debe colocarse en el trasero y fijarse firmemente para que todo el jugo de la semilla pueda verterse en el útero. Sin embargo, si se lo hace así a Dyria, puede llegar a provocarle mucho daño así que decidió hacerlo con el nudo de fuera. Incluso sin importar que Yudha se sintiera increíblemente incómodo con esto. Después de todo, dado que la bola no estaba colocada, no importaría lo mucho que quisiera guardarlo dentro, el semen igual se filtraría por su trasero justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

**"... Mi estómago se siente caliente."**

Aunque por supuesto, _estaba entrando lo suficiente._

Cuando Dyria abrazó su útero, la cola del lobo se colocó rápidamente sobre él. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que su cola se moviera pero, cuando no tenía cuidado, revoloteaba por todas direcciones y comenzaba a molestar. _Empezó a moverse inmediatamente a su alrededor para transmitir la sensación de comodidad a su pareja._

**"... Uff".**

El acto de ser besado, conectado, apreciado y querido, es increíblemente dulce. _Un modo gentil de hacerle concebir un hijo._

Dyria conocía a la perfección esta sensación de dulzura y somnolencia.

**"Dyria, ¿No es doloroso?"**

**"Se siente tan bien".**

_Toku, toku, toku toku._ Las semillas que se vierten en su estómago se sienten tibias. Piensa que le gustaría hacer esto para siempre. Estar a su lado todo el tiempo, sentir su temperatura y poder respirar siempre su aroma. _¿Existe algún efecto adictivo en el apareamiento con un hombre bestia?_ El sentimiento olvidado de esa noche se aclara y domina a Dyria.

Si intenta resistir esta sensación, su instinto definitivamente le atraerá.

**"... Dyria"**

**"Tengo sueño..."**

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos ante la dulce voz de Yudha, como si esta fuera una canción de cuna solamente para él _¿Es este un sueño?_ Porque sería maravilloso que lo fuera. Quería tener un sueño en el que pudiera sumergirse entre los brazos del lobo sin pensar en nada más hasta que fuera la próxima vez.

Pero Yudha comenzó a moverse de nuevo, bastante lentamente aunque todavía seguía eyaculando.

**"No voy a dejarte dormir".**

**"¿Por qué...? ¡Humm!"**

La mitad superior de su cuerpo se encontraba firmemente afirmada por las dos patas delanteras de Yudha, así que no tenía más remedio que sacudirse. Se escuchaba el sonido de la bola de su pene golpeando su trasero, _el sonido de su respiración contra su piel..._ Las piernas de Dyria rebotaban todo el tiempo y su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante cada vez que era embestido desde abajo. Sin embargo, no podía escapar hacia adelante ni moverse más de unos cuantos centímetros por lo que solamente se dejó sostener mientras recibía un fuerte impacto en su trasero.

**"Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh."**

_La bondad parece ya no existir en absoluto dentro de Yudha_. Quizá, este sea el apareamiento original de un lobo dominante. Un placer majestuoso, poderoso y abrumador.

**"Huh, uh, uh, ah, um, espera, ah, detente, detente, detente, ah, ah, ah. Se siente bien, ¡Se siente muy bien, Yudha!"**

La voz se desbordó sin su permiso. Se sentía bien, no podía soportarlo y estaba hablando casi a gritos.

**"Oh, yo también me siento bien"**

**"Sí, um, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, ¡Um!"**

Este era, por mucho, _el mejor sexo que había tenido en toda su vida._ Su pene resonaba profundamente, se quedaba para siempre en sus entrañas y ocasionaba que cada parte se sintiera increíblemente bien. Cuando llegaba más profundo y continuaba escarbando todavía un poco más, la entrepierna de Dyria entonces se abría gradualmente como si intentara darle más espacio. Comenzaba a elevar las caderas, luego las dejaba caer y cooperaba todo el tiempo para lograr sentirse bien, juntos. Disfrutando del apareamiento sin reprimir su voz. Sacudiendo el abdomen, apretando las caderas y exprimiendo su semen para luego frotar su membrana mucosa contra el pelaje y la piel del lobo. Apretando y apretando hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Entonces, como si hubiera estado llorando todo el tiempo, _sus ojos comienzan a gotear de un modo exagerado._

**"...Yu, Dha... Yudha... Yudha.."**

Agarró el brazo de Yudha con ambas manos y le enterró las uñas. Quería aferrarse a algo, así que lo jaló y se acurrucó hasta que se dobló y se encogió al compás de su eyaculación:

**"¡¡Yudha, se siente tan bien!!"**

Yudha gimió cuando Dyria comenzó a apretarlo.

 **"Yudha por favor, Yudha,** _**embarázame** _ **. Por favor, embarázame. Haz que tenga a tu bebé."**

Le gustaba el lobo de este momento.

Le gustaba este apareamiento.

Le gustaba que estuviera creando a su bebé y disfrutaba con el puro hecho de su impregnación. Deseaba balancearse sobre él y que su estómago se hinchara con la premisa de un embarazo.

_Lo deseaba tanto._

**"¿Te gusta, cariño?"**

**"Me gusta."**

Todo en su cabeza iba de un rincón a otro, lleno de cosas agradables.

Mientras Yudha estaba eyaculando, dejó que su pene se profundizara en su interior. Más, **mucho más** , absoluta y más abrumadoramente que antes. Eyaculando para hacer concebir a Dyria.

Después de darle su semilla, el apareamiento comenzó de nuevo y nunca terminó. Le gustaba que no se acabara. _Le gustaba no tener que irse._


	12. 8.2

Yudha frotó la punta de su nariz contra la de Dyria. Lo besó y lo besó y después envolvió su cola alrededor del muslo de su amante para comenzar a olerlo. _Dyria es tragado por las olas de placer y es completamente reacio a despertarse._

**"... Ash".**

Sin embargo, su mentalidad de padre devuelve a Dyria a la realidad.

**"Acabo de verlo".**

No se dió cuenta. En realidad, pensó que Yudha siempre había estado a su lado.

**"Ash seguía durmiendo aunque ya era tarde, así que lo desperté, lo alimenté, le lavé los dientes, lo bañé, lo puse en la cama, jugamos un poco y luego lo volví a dormir a la hora de su siesta."**

**"Gracias".**

Dijo con una voz débil.

**"Le dije que estabas cansado y dormido porque se veía muy preocupado por ti. Ash sigue en la habitación de al lado. Si hablas, te va a notar de inmediato."**

**"Sí..."**

Dicho esto, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el dormitorio principal. Debió haber sido llevado mientras estaba todavía durmiendo. La habitación que les habían dado a su llegada era pequeña pero era la adecuada para que durmieran dos personas pequeñas, _Dyria y Ash_. Pero como esa es para el niño, esta es probablemente la habitación que debería usarse como dormitorio principal de la pareja. Y dado que se construyó con la suposición de que lo usarían un par de hombres bestia, todo era más ancho, más fuerte y más grande que las cosas que utilizaban los humanos.

**"Si quieres, puedes ir a verlo."**

**"De acuerdo".**

Dyria intentó levantar su cuerpo con la ayuda de Yudha.

**"Ay..."**

**"¿No puedes?"**

**"No soporto mis piernas ..."**

Mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama, observó la decoración del techo de la cama con dosel.

**"¿Tienes hambre?"**

**"No lo sé..."**

Moviendo su mano debajo de la ropa de cama, Yudha tomó su mano y la subió hasta dejar descansando ambas en su estómago. El vientre, que debería haber estado tenso por sus músculos abdominales, lucía esponjoso y gordito. _Como si la descendencia de Yudha hubiera entrado satisfactoriamente en su útero._

**"El semen debería salir gradualmente. No te preocupes por eso. Pero si comienzas a llevar tu vida normal, puedes tener fugas y manchar tu ropa. Ten cuidado durante unos días. Descansa."**

**"Todavía siento que estás dentro..."**

**"** **Siéntelo** **, ¿O es eso malo?"**

**"Se siente tan bien..."**

Con solo estar respirando, solo tratando de darse la vuelta, solo sintiendo un poco de sus caricias, _se excitaba_... Le dolía la espalda y la sensación de llegar al clímax lenta y libremente, continúa.

**"Eres cruel..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Me estas invitando a tomarte de nuevo."**

**"Se siente bien, solo estoy diciendo eso..."**

Si pone un poco de esfuerzo en la parte inferior de su abdomen, se siente tan bien que incluso comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

**"No soy tan fuerte como para verte masturbarte delante de mí".**

**"No lo he hecho.."**

**"¿No te gusta cuando aprietas mi semen dentro de ti sin tocar tus genitales? Con ese tipo de cara, casi babeando ¿Cómo no se va a llamar masturbación?"**

**"...Lo siento".**  
  
Tenía razón, ese podía ser el caso. Después de todo, _se sentía bien ser adicto a estas cosas._

No podía parar.

**"La sensación que permanece en tu cuerpo... Bueno no desaparecerá por completo, pero se desvanecerá con el tiempo. Te vas a llevar bien con mi cama durante tres días".**

**"Entiendo, pero Ash..."**

**"Yo fui quien te hizo esto. Yo me ocuparé de Ash."**

**"... Ash".**

Y miró la habitación de al lado.

**"Está bien, lo verás a su tiempo... ¿O vas a mostrarle una figura tan desordenada a tu hijo? Déjamelo a mí, te daré un baño cuando vuelva".**

Susurró suavemente al oído de Dyria y después, le mordió incluso el lóbulo. Yudha utilizaba pantalones holgados en lugar de la ropa militar que se ponía de costumbre. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba desnuda y el hermoso pelaje dorado que se derretía con el calor todavía parecía húmedo. Yudha se colocó entonces una fina capa sobre su musculoso cuerpo desnudo.

**"Dyria..."**

**"..."**

**"Suelta mi cola".**

**"..."**

**"Mi cola".**

Yudha se rió, con sus ojos brillando con polvo de estrellas dorado, y suavemente comenzó a despegar los dedos de Dyria, que sostenían su cola, uno por uno.

**"Vuelve pronto".**

**"Lo haré."**

Los labios se superponen y comienzan a moverse de una manera muy natural. Sus labios esponjosos tocan a Dyria de un modo suave y compasivo, sin abusar nunca de él.

**"No puedes mostrarle esa cara a Ash."**

**"..."**

**"Es el rostro de una persona en éxtasis".**

**"No tengo ese tipo de cara"**

**"Entonces, solo yo sé como luces. Es especial solo para mí".**

Además de besarle en los labios, fue y besó esta vez sobre su barbilla.

Yudha se dirigió entonces a la habitación de al lado, riendo con la cara desordenada y la cola danzando de un lado para otro. Mientras miraba fijamente su espalda, Dyria se tocó los labios utilizando un par de dedos. Cuando lo hizo, _finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de una manera realmente inmensa._

**"... Yudha".**

Sus labios llaman al hombre sin permiso. La cama es demasiado grande para dormir solo y hace demasiado frío para estar sin su calor.

Ojalá Yudha regresara pronto...

Ojalá pudiera estar a su lado lo antes posible.

Cree que es una forma de pensar bastante dulce, originada por la felicidad que siente al saber que nunca se equivocó con él. Como si fueran almas gemelas.

Si estas piernas húmedas y esponjosas lograran moverse, estaba seguro de que las ocuparía para levantarse de la cama y correr en su dirección. En realidad, _incluso lo hizo_. Yudha se rió de Dyria, que tenía prisa, revoloteó y se inclinó hacia adelante en la cama una vez que lo capturó entre sus brazos y lo volvió a acostar.

Dyria piensa, _**rápido, rápido**_ , suplicante e impaciente. Solo esperando a que Yudha llegara nuevamente con su hijo.


	13. 9

**"Dila, ¿Quieres más?"**

**"Está bien así, Ash".**

**"Hmm... Pero parece que necesitas un poco más."**

Y _pum_. Pegó la frente a la suya para medir su temperatura.

**"Estás caliente ¿Un poco más de helado, Dila?"**

**"Sí, está bien".**

**"Ash estará aquí así que, si pasa algo, llámame y vendré de inmediato ¿Bueno?"**

**"Sí, te llamaré."**

_Chu_.

Ash presionó sus labios contra la frente de Dyria y corrió de inmediato hacia Edna, que esperaba pacientemente en el arco de la puerta. Parecía que de ahora en adelante harían helado frío para Dyria en un intento por quitar un malestar que ya no estaba allí.

Junto al salón, había una pequeña cocina en la que preparaban té, por lo que dijeron que lo harían en ese lugar. Y aunque es realmente reducida, es una cocina más grande que la de la antigua casa de Dyria y Ash y además, estaba toda llena de los utensilios que necesitaban.

**"Yudha, ven cuando Ash te llame."**

Ash también habló con Yudha. Dijo que lo necesitaría más tarde porque tenía que revolver la mezcla con fuerza para endurecer el helado.

**"** **Llámame** **cuando quieras".**

**"¡Sí!"**

Ash se despidió de Dyria y Yudha, tomando la mano de Edna y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**"Es muy lindo".**

Yudha, quien se volvió hacia Dyria, filtró sus verdaderas emociones.

**"Un doctor muy lindo..."**

**"Está copiando lo que le digo cuando está enfermo".**

**"Tiene sentido. La forma en que hablas con él es excepcionalmente gentil".**

Dyria siempre había estado cuidando de Ash de una manera amable. _Y un niño siempre era un espejo de los padres_. Si observas como se comporta un bebé, entonces puedes ver que tipo de persona lo crió.

**"Dyria, eres realmente un buen padre."**

**"Gracias".**

Nunca tuvo tantos cumplidos sobre su método de crianza así que Dyria se comportó excepcionalmente tímido. Tímido, _pero muy feliz..._ De alguna manera su corazón hacía cosquillas.

**"Lo digo de verdad. Cuidaste bien de Ash y lo criaste con rigor y firmeza, así que por eso es muy amable y lindo. Es un buen chico..."**

**"Está bien, lo entiendo, no me** **halagues** **tanto".**

**"Incluso esta vez, miraste de cerca a Ash y notaste un cambio en él que nos ayudó a corregirlo antes de que se volviera en un problema mucho mayor. Eres realmente increíble".**

**"Ya sé que reconoces mis esfuerzos así que ¿Cuándo puedo levantarme?"**

No había podido soportar la vergüenza así que esta vez cambió el rumbo de la conversación. La vida en la cama es difícil y ya es el tercer día que estaba en ella. Dyria deseaba levantarse pronto.

**"No te preocupes por Ash".**

**"Yo sé eso".**

**"Si es así, entonces duerme tranquilo".** Presionó suavemente el hombro de Dyria para que se volviera a acostar. **"Déjame consentirte."**

**"Si no me muevo, estaré incómodo".**

Ash leía libros, dibujaba y resolvía sus problemas matemáticos a los pies de Dyria todo el día. Como Dyria no podía jugar con él, jugaba con Edna y con Yudha y ellos también se encargaban de su baño y del lavado de sus dientes.

Cuatro personas estaban comiendo en una cama todo el tiempo... _Y eso ya era muy extraño._

Dyria ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones físicas y como era la primera vez que había tenido un momento tan relajante desde que dio a luz a Ash, no se sentía del todo familiarizado con el asunto. Se bañó con la ayuda de Yudha solo el primer día y después de eso, el lobo le traía agua tibia y una toallita para las manos, así que se limpiaba así. Se sentía agotado y también un poco inquieto.

Muy inquieto.

Parecía un gran pecado dejarle estas responsabilidades a otra persona. _Sentía que estaba descuidando sus deberes como padre._

**"Cuando alguien está enfermo, es natural recibir ayuda".**

Yudha lo daba por sentado. _Dyria opinaba que el lobo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para nunca haber necesitado a alguien más._

De todas maneras, opinaba que el hombre era muy confiable. Edna y Yudha realmente parecían quererlos mucho y solo con Yudha y Edna podía dejar a Ash con completa confianza.

**"Confío en ti".**

**"¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión tan rápido después del problema de Surdo?"**

**"Porque siento que puedo hacerlo..."**

Las orejas y la cola de Yudha revoloteaban con orgullo. El lobo es sencillo y lindo cuando se le dicen palabras bonitas.

**"Se puede confiar en ti y en Edna, porque estoy seguro de que ustedes no envenenaron nuestra comida".**

**"... ¿Sabías sobre eso?"**

_El aleteo de su cola se detuvo_. Yudha se movió de la silla junto a la cama en la que estaba sentado y se acomodó en el borde del colchón. La cama se hundió silenciosamente mientras se miraban el uno al otro, en una distancia donde la temperatura corporal de Yudha se transmitía a Dyria perfectamente.

Parece que había un veneno suelto en la comida. _Un estimulante._ Y este estimulante era uno utilizado por el ejército del lobo dorado para darles más vitalidad y fuerza. Después de que terminara la guerra, la mayoría de estos artículos fueron destruidos y sin embargo, había algunos frascos que se distribuyeron al mercado y fueron relativamente fáciles de vender. Yudha dijo que _**"no era un agente que pusiera en peligro la vida de Ash, sino un estimulante que por lo mucho, hubiera hecho que se**_ _ **portara**_ _ **mal en la reunión con su bisabuela".**_

Dyria estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. _Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una amenaza._

**"¿Es una sugerencia o una advertencia para salir del castillo?"**

**"No digas eso."**

**"Si sabías lo que había pasado, tuviste que decírmelo pronto..."**

**"No podía decir eso sin conocer quién era el culpable ..."**

Dyria sonrió con amargura.

Dyria era un humano de 23 años y Ash, una bestia de 5 que gustaba de comer diferentes tipos de alimentos. Los condimentos, los ingredientes, la cantidad de comida, todo era diferente, _pero fue al día siguiente de su llegada a este castillo cuando Dyria se sintió incómodo_. Cuando comieron por primera vez en ese castillo, Ash de repente se puso muy hiperactivo. No parecía un bebé cansado de haber estado en un carruaje por tres días. En realidad, estaba de buen humor, sacudiendo la cola y abriendo mucho los ojos mientras comenzaba a comer arroz. También saludó a Yudha, a quien había conocido por primera vez, con tanta alegría que parecía anormal. Sin embargo, a cambio de esa energía extra, se resistía a leer su libro de imágenes favorito, gritaba **"¡No!"** A practicar aritmética, y decía **"Quiero ir al otro lado"** , antes de correr a cuatro patas.

_**"Es un comedor lujoso, con vajilla cara, servido por una gran cantidad de sirvientes, mi bebé se siente incómodo porque no está acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente. Comeremos juntos en la habitación".** _

Y a partir de esa noche, _Dyria hizo que le llevaran las comidas a su sala de estar._

La comida de Ash se la comía también Dyria y Dyria dejaba que Ash comiera lo que quisiera de su plato. Eso por si solo no fue suficiente para que se alimentara bien, así que le ofreció las frutas secas que había traído de casa, dulces horneados que no usaban azúcar y comida en conserva. Inmediatamente después de hacer eso, _Ash volvió a parecer el mismo de siempre._ En cambio, Dyria, que comía exclusivamente las cosas de la casa, comenzó a pensar: ** _"Hace calor aquí_** ** _"._** Se sentía como si estuviera en un baño de vapor, sudando y respirando más rápido.  
 _Pero comer los dulces de Edna no cambió la apariencia de Ash_. Dyria también se sentía caliente después de la comida de las mañanas, pero los dulces de Edna nunca le enfermaron. Y era obvio que Yudha estaba comiendo muchísimos de esos caramelos.

Yudha se quedó pensando...

**"Todos los días traen souvenirs de carnes y frutas."**

**"Ya veo."**

**"Me gusta, pero no que la sirvan cruda."**

**"Ah, sí, no es bueno que Ash coma carne cruda ahora ¿Qué pasó con esa carne...?"**

**"Después de darme cuenta de la comida, decidí averiguar quién era el culpable y cuando fuí a la cocina con Ash... ¡Oh! Iba a decirte que el chef y Ash se hicieron amigos muy rápido."**

**"¿Amigos...?"**

**"Ash le dijo al chef** _**"¡Oye, Dila se está enfermando! ¡Pero la carne cruda es asquerosa así que ponle verduras!"** _ **Cosas como esas."**

**"Eres bueno imitando a Ash... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?"**

**"Hornearon la carne para hacer sándwiches, y el resto de ella fue ahumada. Entonces, bueno, me sentí aliviado porque solo comes frutas y carnes que son difíciles de mezclar con veneno. Pero, eso solo significa que lo hicieron desde otra parte."**

Ser capaz de proporcionarle alimentos con los que pueda sentirse a gusto significa que es una persona en la que puede confiar.

**"Los regalos tuyos y de Edna realmente me ayudaron y estoy agradecido con tu investigación, pero no puedo dejar que Ash viva así para siempre. Puedes darnos comida personalmente o ir con el chef para ver que todo esté bien cocinado, pero esto solo me dice que no puedo apartar los ojos de Ash."**

Poner estimulante en la comida era lo primero. Tal vez después lo empujarían por las escaleras o incluso le causarían algunas heridas en la piel. Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de Yudha, el único por el que deberían de preocuparse, _era por Dyria mismo_. Si le daban estimulantes a Ash, podía ir y cometer un pequeño error en situaciones importantes como en la reunión con su bisabuela, _pero era terriblemente venenoso para los humanos._ La acción de la fiebre, privando sus pensamientos normales y dándole ese calor... Era espeluznante y era eso lo que tendrían que atacar primero.

**"Ya no vas a comer nada a partir de ahora si no es de mis manos ¿Entendido?"**

**"De todos modos, es mejor que sufra yo a que lo haga Ash."**

**"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?"**

**"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, si quisieran matar a Ash, lo habrían hecho desde el primer día. Resulta que no es la intención, sino ocasionarme un ciclo de calor porque saben que soy un Asriff... Es importante identificar al enemigo pero si es sobre mi, entonces no importa."**

**"Si eso te lastima, Ash se va a poner muy triste."**

**"Pero Ash no sufrirá".**

**"¿Crees que Ash, que no ha estado lejos de ti durante tres días, no sufrió?"**

**"..."**

**"Es bueno pensar primero en la salud física de Ash, pero piensa también en su salud mental.** **Ash te necesita mucho más de lo que crees".**

**"Está bien."**

**"No comas nada, ni bebas nada. Yo te lo traeré todo de otra parte".**

**"Pero si vuelve a pasar..."**

**"¡Nunca más va a pasar! Haré todo lo posible para que estés bien".**

**"...Yudha".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Tu mano..."**

Yudha apretó con fuerza la mano de Dyria en la cama. Hay una sensación de opresión moderada acompañada por la textura de su pelaje.

**"Yudha, tu cola está toda erizada".**

**"Lo sé".**

**"Si lo sabes, entonces cálmate..."**

**"No es tan fácil".**

**"¿Por qué estás cansado? Oh, ¿Estás preocupado por mí?"**

**"¿Por qué no estaría preocupado por ti? ¿Por qué estaría calmado cuándo algo te está haciendo daño?"**

Yudha le guardó rencor a su cola, que no podía mentir ni engañar, y se rascó la cabeza. La verdad, _ya conocía al autor que había mezclado el estimulante_. Lo hizo en el agua, y fue un hombre que era mesero. Los estaba envenenando y sin embargo, aún no conocía al perpetrador que le ordenó agregarlo. Yudha estaba investigando, pero aun así parecía muy cauteloso y preocupado por lo que pasaría con Dyria de ahora en adelante.

Si no hubiera hablado...

_Si no lo amara como lo hacía..._

**"Eres imprudente, y** **priorizas** **a Ash sobre ti mismo..."**

**"¿...?"**

**"Te preocupas por Ash, perfecto. Entonces déjame ocuparme de ti."**

**"... Gracias."**

No importaba lo dulce y gentil que lo dijera, evidentemente no funcionaba para Dyria. Yudha exhaló y se dejó caer.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás cansado?"**

**"No."**

**"Estás ocupado con el trabajo, pero has estado investigando este asunto en paralelo, y además has estado despierto aquí todo el tiempo. ¿Ash no está durmiendo bien? No está en su casa, ¿Así que no puede descansar? ¿Te molesta mucho?"** Dyria volteó el borde del edredón y golpeó el colchón a su lado. **"Ven, duerme."**

**"¿Ya estás lo suficientemente desinhibido como para invitar a un hombre a tu cama?"**

**"Ah... Ah, sí.** **Lo siento. Es como hago con Ash."** Dyria se volvió a poner el edredón encima y lo llevó a la mitad de su cara. **"Yo no..."**

El calor lo golpeó vagamente y entregó su piel por completo a Yudha sin ponerse a pensar en si estaba bien o mal. Y ahora...

**"Yo también quería... Um, Yudha, olvídate de lo que pasó hace tres días."**

**"No puedo".**

**"Yudha... Yu..."**

La mano de Yudha sostuvo la mano de Dyria. Una gran sombra lo cubrió y luego, unos labios lo besaron... No es sensual en absoluto, pero demuestra que el acto de hace tres días fue un trato entre los dos. Su boca lo recuerda, sus dedos...

**"No puedo olvidarme de ti..."**

Yudha declaró esto de tal manera que podía sentir su respiración por todas partes, y si uno de ellos inclinaba un poco su cuello, la distancia se hacía tan pequeña que sus labios se tocaban nuevamente.

**"Y no dejaré que me olvides otra vez."**

**"Yo no..."**

**"¡Yudha! ¡El helado!"**

Ash con un pequeño delantal, entró corriendo a la habitación, casi sin aliento.

**"¡Yudha! ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora es el momento de usar tus músculos entrenados en...! Oh, ¿Los molesté?"**

Edna, que estaba haciendo helado, estaba cubierta de polvo colorido. Se llevó la mano a la boca tan pronto como los vio y dijo: **"¿Lo siento, los interrumpí?"**

**"... Yudha, ve rápido, Ash está llamando."**

**"Ah... Si es un mal momento** **".**

Riendo con una hermosa cara traviesa, Yudha lamió los labios de Dyria una última vez antes de darle la espalda.

Su cola estaba de buen humor.

**"¡Espera, Dila!"**

**"Sí, Ash. Yo te espero."**

Le contestó a Ash, refrescando el calor de su mejilla con el dorso de la mano mientras pensaba: **_"Estoy seguro de que tengo fiebre de nuevo"._**


	14. 10

_Hay algo un poco agresivo en Yudha._

Su fuerza bruta se demostró el día que Dyria se levantó de la cama y volvió a su vida normal. Yudha llegó al amanecer y dijo: _**"Vamos, viviremos en mi mansión de ahora en adelante".**_ Y antes de que Dyria dijera algo, el lobo sostuvo a Ash en su brazo izquierdo y a Dyria en su brazo derecho y rápidamente los llevó de regreso a su propia casa.

 _La mansión de Yudha estaba en los terrenos del castillo real_. Era un castillo construido para el hermano menor. Un palacio independiente rodeado de fuentes y naturaleza que parecía bastante antiguo y noble. La apariencia de las rocas, la arcilla roja y el ladrillo, le daba una textura rústica. La decoración interior no era para nada hogareña pero si podía decir que tenía un ambiente bastante tranquilo. Al menos, no era tan rígido y sofocante como el castillo real.

**"Mi señor, bienvenido de nuevo".**

**"Ah, hola Aaron. Dyria, este es Aaron. Me ha estado cuidando desde que era pequeño así que, no es una exageración decir que es como un padre para mí.** **Aaron, este es Dyria y este de aquí es Ash."** Yudha le mostró a Dyria y a Ash, de izquierda a derecha y luego murmuró: **"Los verás por aquí con mucha frecuencia, espero"**

**"Hola, abuelito Aaron, soy Ashland. Por favor, llévate bien conmigo".**

Ash, que seguía siendo sostenido de su axila, inclinó la cabeza tanto como pudo.

**"¡Oh! ¡Hola, pequeño! Soy Aaron. Por favor, hazte amigo de Aaron también".**

Aaron, con gafas de marco grueso sobre la nariz, saludó a Ash con una sonrisa gigantesca.

**"Lamento mucho hacer ruido tan temprano en la mañana. Mi nombre es Dyria. Mi hijo y yo de verdad sentimos molestarlo."**

Dyria, con su brazo derecho todavía atrapado por Yudha, se inclinó casi tanto como intentaba hacerlo Ash.

**"Muchas gracias por sus palabras, señor Dyria. Pero si tiene algún problema, del tamaño que sea, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo. Estaría muy feliz de poder ocuparme de ustedes tanto como sea posible".**

**"Barba, barba".**

Ash inmediatamente le pidió a Aaron que se dejara tocar esa inmensa barba blanca que tenía en la cara.

**"¿Te gustan las barbas?"**

**"Es la primera vez que ve una."**

Ash extendió su mano y la exprimió con fuerza. Es esponjosa y sin embargo, no pierde su forma nunca. _Eso es misterioso._

**"Todas las mañanas me dedico a darle forma porque pienso que las barbas dan personalidad. Gracias por tu interés, Ash. Por cierto, ¿Te gustaría tener una habitación con vista al jardín?"**

**"¡Me gustaría mucho!"**

**"... ¿Hay una habitación con vista al jardín?"**

**"Hay una habitación especial donde puedes salir al jardín. Tenemos una habitación para el niño y para el señor Dyria también. Por aquí".**

Bajo la dirección de Aaron, los cuatro se dirigieron a la llamada _"Habitación especial."_

**"...Yudha".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Por favor, suéltame ahora. No voy a huir".**

**"Oh, lo olvidé".**

**"No lo olvides".**

Yudha dejó el brazo de Dyria y permitió que caminara solo por el pasillo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Yudha caminaba junto a Dyria, con el rostro todavía apuntando en su dirección.

**"Sí."**

Dyria avanzó, mirando a Aaron y a Ash, que caminaban de un modo bastante enérgico frente a él. La alfombra, colocada en el pasillo, era de un verde tan intenso que podía confundirse con negro. Las paredes de color marrón rojizo estaban firmemente talladas y no había ni un solo jarrón, pintura o tapiz exagerado. A Yudha no parecían gustarle las cosas llamativas y sin embargo, si que parecía enamorado de las cosas pesadas. A primera vista, un Dyria aficionado puede ver que las decoraciones en puertas, marcos y bombillos son mucho más laboriosas y costosas que hermosas.

**"Esta es la habitación del pequeño Bochama y Dyria. Rodeando el jardín, alrededor de la derecha y desde el frente, tenemos el salón, la sala de espera, un cuarto para la criada, el salón, y luego la sala de estar para la familia. La sala de espera, la habitación de Bochama, la habitación de Dyria y finalmente la habitación del señor. Cada cuarto tiene un vestidor y un baño. Los regalos de su majestad, la emperatriz, han sido traídos y puestos en la habitación de Ash".**

**"¿Un regalo de su majestad la Emperatriz?"**

Dyria habló de inmediato ante las palabras de Aaron. La emperatriz, _la viuda_ _Kusinada_ , la bisabuela de Ash. No había escuchado que tuviera que darle regalos.

**"Oye... Mírame. Es la evidencia de que mi abuela** **Kusinada** **reconoció a Ash como su bisnieto".**

Yudha respondió de inmediato.

_Evidencia..._

Era una prueba de que Kusinada reconoció a Ash como el hijo real de su hermano Surdo, no de él... _Pero igual Yudha parecía especialmente complacido por el momento_. No mucha gente convertía a Kusinada, un peso pesado de la tribu de los lobos dorados, en un amigo.

**"¿Por qué te complace tanto?"**

**"Eso es..."**

**"Señor, yo también aprecio mucho las conversaciones de pie pero, por favor, deberían relajarse un poco primero y hablarlo cuando sea más conveniente para los dos."**

Aaron le pasa a Ash a Yudha y le dice a las criadas que preparen té.

**"Aaron, yo me encargaré de todo desde aquí. Ya puedes bajar."**

**"Sí, de acuerdo."**

En respuesta a las palabras de Yudha, Aaron se inclinó y salió, dando una vuelta que se vio bastante elegante.

**"Aaron está a cargo de toda esta mansión. Si tienes algún inconveniente o escasez, puedes preguntarle".**

Sentado en el sofá frente al jardín, Yudha colocó a Ash en su regazo.

**"... Nunca había visto un jardín tan grande."**

Dyria se paró frente al jardín.

La habitación que daba al jardín no tenía ventanas ni puertas y estaba sostenida solo por pilares desde donde se podía salir inmediatamente. Pero ya que no había ventanas, paredes ni puertas, el viento seguramente entraría en la habitación y el suelo se mojaría en los días de lluvia. Sin embargo, ni el sofá ni la mesa estaban sucios y no había polvo en la alfombra. La limpieza era tan buena que daba miedo y por supuesto, era una prueba de que Yudha reinaba bien, como parte de este castillo. _Esta belleza no se podría mantener si hubiera incluso un solo sirviente que lo despreciara._

" **Eres fabuloso".**

**"Para nada. La habilidad de Aaron es simplemente buena".**

**"Un castillo tan grande ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?"**

Este era más ancho que el primer castillo, el de Nishinomiya. Aunque era más fácil ir de aquí a la habitación de Ash.

**"Sí, no es fácil de usar. Hay otras habitaciones disponibles. El lado norte del castillo tiene una buena vista y el lado sur da al castillo principal. Puedes estar en cualquier lugar que quieras, está bien porque les he dicho que es para tener mayor control del niño".**

**"¿Hay otras habitaciones además de esta?"**

Ash, que se elevó desde los hombros de Yudha hasta su cabeza, tenía las orejas danzando de un lado a otro.

**"Ah. Digamos que este es el centro de la mansión, donde estamos ahora, y que lo demás es un edificio cuadrado. Luego, el corredor se extiende alrededor del centro, dibujando una cruz que conecta a cada uno de los lados norte, sur, edificios del este y oeste".**

Yudha sentó a Ash en su regazo y dibujó un mapa en su manita para enseñarle.

Este era el centro de la mansión. Era el más seguro porque las personas tenían un acceso limitado. Originalmente, Yudha solía despertarse en una habitación en dirección norte, pero a partir de hoy, se despertará aquí, con Dyria y Ash. Además, Yudha a menudo estaba ausente debido a asuntos militares, políticos y públicos por lo que era un poco más reconfortante estar así...

 **"Hay una biblioteca, una sala de música, un establo y una sala de juegos en el este. El lado norte es para visitas, pero como solo lo uso yo, hay muchas habitaciones que solo almacenan polvo.** **Busca todas las que quieras y encuentra la habitación que más te guste. Todo es tuyo, incluso el establo en el bosque del norte. Puedes practicar equitación allí y en cualquier momento del día".**

**"¡Sí!"**

Ash siguió el dedo de Yudha, en el mapa que había dibujado en su mano, y comenzó a reír de una manera increíblemente emocionada.

**"En las afueras del lado oeste, hay una casa en donde vive el sirviente. La cocina y la lavandería están en el sótano de esta mansión. Si quieren un bocadillo, busquen a un chef con pelaje amarillo brillante en la cocina. Él me a alimentado desde que era un bebé".**

**"¡Ash irá todo el tiempo!"**

**"Genial. Oh, sí, hay un palacio independiente y un invernadero en el sur. Hay una habitación de invitados en el palacio independiente. Ten cuidado, Aaron quiere decorarlo con jarrones o algo así, así que..."**

**"¡Es divertido!"**

**"¿Lo es?"**

**"¿Tienes un fantasma?"**

**"Un fantasma, un fantasma, un fantasma..."**

Yudha miró a Dyria y le pidió una respuesta correcta. No sabía si debería ser honesto sobre tener un fantasma o debería decir _"No hay"_ para evitar asustarlo. Tal vez tenía que decir que lo había, pero que era amistoso. No tenía la menor idea, así que le pidió ayuda a Dyria para que hablara con él.

 **"Ash, ¿Y si tienen un fantasma?"** Dyria colocó sus rodillas en el suelo hasta ponerse a la altura de Ash **"¿Qué vas a hacer?"**

**"¡Comeremos el bento de Dyria juntos!"**

**"¿Por qué quieres almorzar con el fantasma?"**

**"¡Es delicioso!"**

**"Ash ¿Qué pasa si obtienes una especie de fantasma que no almuerza contigo?"**

**"¿Cómo?"**

Ash hace que sus orejas y cola se vean planas.

**"¿Y si te da miedo?"**

**"¿Qué da miedo?"**

Yudha se preguntó cómo le había estado enseñado a Ash todo este tiempo si ahora no conocía el concepto de **miedo**. Aparentemente, Dyria se había alejado de todas las cosas aterradoras para que Ash no pudiera experimentar nada de eso por lo que Yudha le lanzó una mirada como diciendo _"sobreprotector"._

**"Todo es una experiencia, por lo que sería una buena idea reunirse con un fantasma alguna una vez".**

Dyria mira a Ash y le envuelve las mejillas con unas manos increíblemente suaves.

**"Sí, lo veré".**

**"... Aunque no sé si saldrá tan bien."**

Yudha sonrió ante el intercambio entre Ash y Dyria. Por el momento, antes de que Ash se encontrara con el fantasma, Yudha decidió ir al palacio del sur y pedirle a todos que tuvieran cuidado con un pequeño niño lobo explorador.

**"Yudha".**

**"¿Qué?"**

La mano de Dyria se colocó en el regazo de Yudha. Era un acto casual de Dyria para dirigir la atención de Yudha hacia él casi inmediatamente.

**"Hay un problema con mi habitación".**

**"¿No te gusta compartir la misma habitación que yo?"**

**"No es conveniente."**

**"¡Ash no tiene problema! Me gusta dormir con Yudha ¡Hace un poco de calor con él, pero es muy esponjoso! ¡Me gusta dormir del lado de Yudha! ¿Duermes con Yudha, Dila?"**

**"¿Qué te parece?"**

**"Incómodo."**

Dyria tomó a Ash del regazo de Yudha y se rió, provocando que Yudha, que levantó una ceja, también se riera:

**"Si no duermes conmigo porque doy calor, entonces soy un tipo con una terrible mala suerte. Solo soy pelo".**

Dyria no tenía la personalidad para hacer que el lugar fuera más brillante al decir cosas divertidas de manera casual, como Yudha, por lo que posiblemente sería muy útil tener al lobo allí con ellos. Además, Ash, que tenía una habitación enorme, estaba tan emocionado que parecía que sus discusiones no le importaban. También había chefs, así que podía comer tanto como quisiera ¡Y se trataba de aquellos que habían estado cocinando para Yudha durante muchos años! Se habían ganado la confianza del lobo así que Dyria pensó que definitivamente tenían la suya también. Y con Aaron aquí, estaba convencido de que no iban a suceder cosas raras. _¿Era más seguro vivir aquí?_ Dyria pensó honestamente que sí. Estaba un poco sorprendido de si mismo, el que confiaba tanto en Yudha incluso cuando estuviera ocultando cosas de él...


	15. 11

Poco después de que llegaran los buenos deseos de la emperatriz viuda Kusinada, comenzaron a aparecer un montón de nuevos obsequios en rápida sucesión. Probablemente, Kusinada quería convertirse en el respaldo de Ash como lo hacían también Yudha y Edna, que lo protegían todo el tiempo. Si los regalos eran buenos o no, no lo sabía, pero no solamente eran de la emperatriz. Por supuesto, los remitentes que figuraban en el catálogo que le entregaron eran personas con buenos títulos.

**"Ministros, políticos, personal militar de alto nivel, aristócratas reales..."**

Dyria revisó el inventario que había traído Aaron. En el escritorio detrás de él, había una serie de cosas similares a los magníficos dibujos en el catálogo y por supuesto, casi todos eran regalos para Ash. Algunos de ellos estaban escritos para Dyria.

 **"** **Lilliesel** **..."**

Dyria se fijó en uno de los nombres escritos en el catálogo.

 **"Lili-chan."** Ash se agachó en el suelo y se colocó entre la entrepierna de Dyria, levantando su carita para agregar: **"La tía Lili."**

**"¿La conociste en alguna parte?"**

**"Estaba en la esquina de la habitación cuando fuí a saludar a la abuela".**

**"¿Es eso así?"**

La mayoría de los regalos de Lilliesel eran juguetes para Ash. Por conveniencia le llamó "juguetes", pero eran caballos grandes que Ash realmente podía montar, instrumentos musicales que eran demasiado caros y libros ilustrados que parecían un poco demasiado pesados para los brazos del bebé. Además, ropa con pedrería, zapatos de piel lisa, frutas que crecían en países extranjeros, dulces elaborados y unas diez personas que la doncella envío especialmente para él.

**"Señor Aaron".**

**"Si, estoy acá".**

**"Estoy muy agradecido, ¿Pero puede poner todo esto en espera?"**

**"Eso significa que ..."**

**"No quiero recibirlo todo yo. Soy una persona común, no fui a la escuela, no estudié. Estoy fuera de la tradición del palacio real entonces, no me siento bien con todo esto. No puedo juzgar por mí mismo... Me gustaría hablar con Yudha."**

**"Estoy seguro de que el señor estaría bien con cualquier cosa que usted decida".**

**"Entonces, ¿No sería muy descortés si decido devolver algunas cosas?"**

**"Nunca."**

**"Genial."**

**"¿Pero por qué ponerlo en espera?"**

**"No lo sé."**

¿Quién es quién?  
¿Qué es eso?  
¿Qué tipo de ruta es esta, quién la obtuvo y cómo llegó aquí?  
¿Qué tipo de personas son las que le ofrecieron esto?  
¿Cuál es el propósito de dar algo como eso a un bebé?

No podía juzgar correctamente. Quizá, actuar como siempre lo hacía podría poner una desventaja para el futuro de Ash más adelante. Su niño, _al que estaban ocupando como el futuro_ rey. Este es un soborno en forma de regalo. Algo que ponía de buen humor a su hijo, pero que le molesta bastante a él.

**"Estoy seguro de que muchas de estas cosas y estos comportamientos seguirán apareciendo frente a Ash mientras permanezcamos aquí, pero no estoy cómodo. Me gustaría esperar a Yudha de verdad... Por favor."**

**"Sí, confíe en el señor".**

**"Entonces, por favor guarde todo esto para que no se pierda. Cuando Yudha regrese del trabajo, lo consultaremos nuevamente".**

**"¿Qué tal los regalos para usted?"**

**"Los devolveré."**

Sin embargo, incluso si devuelve el regalo para él, no cree que pueda hacer lo mismo con los regalos para Ash.

**"Entonces, haré eso."**

**"Gracias".**

Se inclinaron profundamente el uno al otro y dejaron el asunto en suspenso.

**"Dila, ¿Se acabó ya? ¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca?"**

**"Sí, podemos. Fue genial que me** **esperaras** **tan pacientemente. Lo hiciste muy bien, bebé. Vamos".**

Después del mediodía de ese día, Dyria tomó de la mano a Ash y se dirigió finalmente hasta la biblioteca. Parecía que Yudha utilizaba esta biblioteca para leer libros, esconderse y buscar cosas cuando era pequeño, y para investigar cuando se volvió grande. _Ash pidió prestados tres libros de fantasmas en la biblioteca_. Estaba seguro de que Yudha leyó este libro cuando era pequeño así que quería hacerlo también.

**"Yudha no viene"**

**"Porque está trabajando"**

**"¿Leerás este libro para mí?"**

**"Bueno, ¿Por qué este?"**

**"Cuando Dila dormía, Yudha lo leía todos los días".**

**"¿Lo leía bien?"**

**"Sí.**

**"Bien..."**

**"Pero no lo terminó una vez. Es malo".**

**"Es malo. Lo regañaré cuando vuelva pero, ahora, Ash, es hora de irse a la cama."**

Esa noche, después de terminar la cena, ir al baño y poner la pasta de dientes en un cepillo muy chiquitito, cambió a Ash a su ropa de dormir y lo metió en la cama.

**"¿Tienes miedo de los fantasmas?"**

Cuando Dyria intentó leer un libro de imágenes, Ash lo dijo.

**"Si da miedo o no, depende del fantasma".**

**"Dila, ¿Duermes conmigo?"**

**"No, yo duermo en la habitación de al lado. ¿Puede Ash dormir solito?"**

**"Solo hoy, por favor, Dila."**

**"No".**

Ash hizo un puchero impresionante.

**"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo hoy? ¿Porque Ash te patea la cara?"**

**"Tu cola esta noche parece asustada..."**

La cola, que salió del hueco del edredón, envolvió la muñeca de Dyria.

**"Por favor, Dila".**

**"... No hay de otra".**

Quería que durmiera solito para fomentar la independencia de Ash, pero hoy era el primer día que pasaban en la nueva mansión así que tal vez, sería bueno dormir juntos para darle ánimo. Dyria se acostó junto a Ash.

**"Gracias Dila. Te quiero mucho."**

**"Gracias".**

**"Buenas noches Dila".**

**"Buenas noches, Ash".**

_Pon pon._

Lenta, suave y con cierta sensación rítmica, _pon, pon_ , le palmeaba la espaldita para que pudiera dormir. Ash colocó su cabeza en el brazo de Dyria y se acurrucó en él como si fuera una almohada gigante. Dyria sostuvo la pequeña cabeza de Ash y dejó caer sus labios alrededor de sus cejas mientras cantaba una canción de cuna:

**_"Mi bebé, mi bebé, las estrellas te dirán buenas noches"._ **

Ash dormía bien, así que no requería mucho trabajo. Era hermoso y obediente hasta el extremo. Su bebé, _su niño..._ El niño que le enseñó la alegría de trabajar para alguien, cocinar para alguien y vivir para alguien. _Pero no quería utilizar a Ash para su propia felicidad_. Han pasado más de 10 días desde que llegaron a este castillo y puede que faltaran unos 10 días más para tener una conversación larga, pero creía que debería preguntarle a Ash sobre si llevarlo a casa o vivir aquí. Creía que deberían hablar de ello sin apresurarse a tomar una decisión porque a decir verdad, aunque Dyria quería llevárselo a casa, aquí había tres personas que lo cuidaban mucho, Yudha, Edna y Kusinada. Y es más seguro estar aquí. Definitivamente más seguro.

**"Aquí vamos..."**

Sintiendo la nariz húmeda de Ash, que estaba suspirando, Dyria de repente levantó la mirada. Sacó gentilmente los brazos de debajo de la cabeza de Ash y levantó la parte superior de su pequeño cuerpecito. La lámpara al lado de la cama iluminaba tenuemente el patrón de bordado en la cortina que descendía del dosel... _Y una mano de lobo estaba agarrando el borde._

**"..."**

Dyria, arrodillado ahora sobre la cama, levantó el cuerpo de Ash con su mano derecha y lo escondió detrás de ella para que ese lobo no pudiera hacerle daño. Sostuvo una daga en su mano izquierda...

**"¿Dila?"**

Ash se despertó con el movimiento tan violento.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Yudha..."**

Tal vez acababa de terminar su trabajo porque, Yudha, con uniforme militar, estaba de pie frente él con todo el pelo sucio y despeinado. Había comenzado a levantar las manos para mostrarle a Dyria que no poseía ningún tipo de arma.

**"Tenía la intención de entrar en silencio para no despertar a Ash... Lo siento, no quería sorprenderte".**

**"¿Para qué?"**

**"... Para verte"**

**"¿Eso es todo?"**

**"Eso es todo".**

**"Eres idiota".**

Dyria giró el filo de la daga hacia si mismo y se lo puso en el cinturón de su tobillo, el que tenía escondido debajo de sus pantalones.

**"¿Estás durmiendo con una cosa así?"**

**"Por supuesto... Ash, bebé, vamos."**

Sostuvo a Ash con ambas manos y le acarició la espalda para que dejara de temblar.

**"¿Siempre es así?"**

Estaba preparado para moverse tan pronto como sintiera la señal de alguien e incluso trataba de no quedarse dormido profundamente por si aparecían intrusos en la noche.

**"¿Qué pasa si es así o no?"**

**"No duermes lo suficiente porque estás haciendo eso".**

**"No estoy en casa. Este es un caso especial".**

**"El fantasma..."**

Ash murmuró, mirando a Yudha, que estaba iluminado desde abajo por una luz tenue.

**"... Ah"**

Era demasiado tarde cuando Dyria se dio cuenta. Ash, quien confundió a Yudha con un fantasma, lentamente comenzó a hipear.

**"... Dila, Dila... Pipí."**

**"Ash, ven aquí".**

Pero ya estaba llorando. Las rodillas de Dyria se mojaron de pronto con la orina de Ash en las sábanas.

**"Lo siento."**

Yudha se disculpó por haberlo sorprendido tanto.


	16. 12

A toda prisa, Dyria quitó la ropa de cama del colchón mojado con la orina de Ash. Asegurándose de que el edredón no estuviera empapado, comenzó a acariciar ahora su pecho.

**"Ya pasó, ya pasó."**

**"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"**

Yudha miró las sábanas enrolladas en la esquina de la habitación.

**"Después de bañarlo, voy a llevar todo a la lavandería en el sótano".**

**"No hay servicio de lavandería en este momento".**

**"Lo haré yo mismo. Es medianoche, lo** **remojaré** **y mañana por la mañana haré el lavado principal".**

**"Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejarlo en manos del encargado? Puede lavarlo mañana por la mañana."**

**"Es una fase difícil de mi hijo, si alguien más lo ve, va a avergonzarse."**

_Que increíble._

Yudha miró a Dyria, mientras sujetaba al somnoliento y tembloroso Ash.

**"Está bien. Yo llevaré las sábanas a la lavandería. También la** **remojaré** **y la** **lavaré** **".**

**"¿Sabes como hacerlo?"**

**"... No lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?"**

**"Mira. Vas a poner agua en una tina de lavado, lo enjuagas ligeramente y lo comienzas a tallar desde abajo. Después de desechar el agua, lo haces de nuevo pero pones detergente común. Pones las sábanas allí y vuelves a tallar hasta que sientas que lo sucio se está quitando".**

**"Lo entiendo."** Tal como estaban las cosas, Yudha salió de la habitación con las sábanas en la mano. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, pareció recordar algo importante así que volvió para agregar: **"Utiliza el baño en mi habitación. Aaron me ha preparado la tina para cuando regresara del trabajo".** Llevaba un uniforme militar y tenía la ropa sucia así que lo entendió perfectamente y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

**"... Dila, ah, Dila, lo siento..."**

**"Duerme, bebé. Yo me haré cargo."**

Y mientras se dirigía ahora a la habitación de Yudha, dejó caer sus labios sobre la frente de Ash un montón de veces. Por cierto, era extraño dejar que Yudha lavara las sábanas mojadas, y _¿Estaba bien dejar que la familia real_ _hiciera algo como eso_ _en primer lugar?_ Seguramente lo estaba pensando más de la cuenta, pero igual se sentía agradecido de que lo hiciera en su lugar esta vez.  
Yudha era un lobo tierno. Aprendió a llevarlo al baño, le lavaba los dientes, lo cambiaba de ropa y lo hacía comer. ¡Hasta lo hacia muchas más veces de lo que lo hacía él!

**"Me está echando a perder".**

Sostuvo a Ash en su mano derecha y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Yudha con su mano izquierda. Había cuatro recamaras más en esta sección. Habitación de invitados, habitación de juegos y el dormitorio. Parece que el armario no se cuenta como cuarto pero luego, también estaba el baño. _¿En dónde exactamente?_ Casi todas las habitaciones se veían iguales y cada una olía intensamente a Yudha. No era un mal olor ni un buen olor, pero era la evidencia de que Yudha vivía, Yudha se despertaba y Yudha también calmaba su mente aquí. Parecía que el lobo no tenía sentimientos profundos por muebles y mobiliario bonitos porque se veía que utilizaba los artículos de aquí mucho antes de que Yudha se convirtiera en el monarca de este castillo. Todos eran de época y de buena calidad. Y todos ellos eran adecuados para que los utilizara alguien de su tamaño.

**"Ya. Lo encontré..."**

Finalmente lo había encontrado. Por alguna razón, fue muy difícil llegar desde la habitación hasta el baño y comenzó a pensar entonces que el lobo podía tener alguna especie de atajo.

En el suelo de baldosas, había una tumbona de mimbre para refrescar su cuerpo después del baño y un _tsuitate_ que hacía juego con un _chaise_ _longue_ que quizá utilizaba para reposar. Y más allá de eso, había un jardín donde brillaba la luna y una gran bañera semicircular justo en el medio. Dyria tomó prestadas dos toallas y jabón de la sala de preparación y los colocó en la tina de madera. No iba a utilizar la toalla de inmediato, así que la colocó de camino a la bañera. Le quitó la ropa de dormir y la ropa interior a Ash y las puso todas debajo de la _chaise_ _longue_. Colocó una cubetita de jabón en el borde del mármol y sumergió sus manos en el agua que se balanceaba en la bañera para verificar la temperatura. Era mucho más tibio que la temperatura que utilizaba siempre para enjuagarlo, pero seguramente también era mejor. Sacó el jabón de la bañera, colocó a Ash en su regazo y vertió el agua caliente de la bañera en sus caderas.

**"Ay..."**

Mostrando sus pequeños colmillitos, Ash bostezó y se quejó escandalosamente. Su cola también parecía tener sueño así que se envolvió alrededor del brazo de Dyria, apretando fuertemente cada vez.

**"Pronto terminará."**

Lavó y limpió las extremidades inferiores de Ash con las manos enjabonadas. Los cachorros de lobo tenían mucho pelaje, por lo que no importaba cuánto lo lavara con un paño enjabonado, la parte inferior del pelaje no estaría limpia con facilidad. Era siempre mejor lavarlo a mano.

**"Pondré agua caliente ¿Bueno?"**

**"Hmm..."**

Ash, que estaba medio dormido, le dio una respuesta bastante tierna.

**"Sí, vas bien."**

Levantó al bebé ya limpió y lo recostó en la _chaise_ _longue_ de mimbre. Cuando Ash estaba despierto, temblaba y se sacudía para drenar el agua por su cuenta, pero no hizo nada de eso el día de hoy. Dyria apretó suavemente su cola, sacó el agua y palmeó todo el cuerpo de Ash para intentar drenarlo de un modo correcto. Le había puesto algo de aceite para el cabello pero si no escurría el agua primero, no importaba que tan seco estuviera el paño que utilizara a continuación, no sería suficiente.

**"Te** **limpiaré** **."**

Besó a Ash y limpió mientras tanto el agua de todo su cuerpo con un paño seco que había sido colgado en el _tsuitate_ con anterioridad.

**"Dyria."**

**"Aquí".**

Y desde el otro lado del _tsuitate_ , Yudha gritó:

**"Lo siento, tomó mucho tiempo. ¿Si pudiste usar el baño bien?"**

**"Algo así."**

**"Las puertas de la habitación quedaron todas abiertas ... ¿Qué pasó?"**

**"No sabía por qué puerta ya había pasado, así que las iba dejando abiertas para no confundirme".**

**"Es ... Inteligente."**

**"Yudha, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Ash?"**

**"Ah... ¿Debería ponerle la ropa de dormir?"**

**"Deberías..."**

Yudha recibió entonces a un pequeño niño que dormía profundamente, en sus brazos.

**"La ropa de dormir está en la cómoda, en el extremo derecho de la habitación de Ash. Y si tienes un paño grande y seco, quiero que lo ocupes para escurrirlo** **un poco más porque todavía está húmedo"**

**"Está bien, déjamelo a mí".**

Podía escuchar los pasos de Yudha saliendo del baño así que Dyria se subió los pantalones por encima de las rodillas y se quitó la camisa mojada de vapor y orina. Después, con la ropa de dormir y la ropa interior de Ash que había tomado del pie de la _chaise_ _longue_ , y su camisa que se acababa de quitar, se acercó al lavabo. Les echó agua caliente, los frotó con fuerza, exprimió el agua y luego los dejó colgando. Además de lavar las sábanas, debería haberle dado esta ropa de dormir a Yudha y luego podría simplemente haberse bañado... Por un momento, esa idea pasó por su mente, pero como era de esperar, se sintió avergonzado así que se deshizo rápidamente de ella y finalmente terminó incluso por lavar hasta el piso espumoso de la bañera.

**"Oye, no pude encontrar la ropa de dormir de Ash. Le puse mi camisa por el momento... ¿Qué estás** **haciendo?"**

**"Limpieza. Ya terminé."**

Dyria se movió del otro lado del _tsuitate_ y apretó entonces el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

**"¿Limpieza? ¿Por qué estás haciendo limpieza cuándo te dije que alguien más podía encargarse?"**

Yudha, que era más alto que el _tsuitate_ , desvío su mirada del Dyria que estaba semidesnudo y de alguna manera, le dio la espalda. Era como si hubiera echado un vistazo a algo que no debería ser visto.

**"Soy el mismo hombre con el que te acostaste, no seas tan tímido".**

Se limpió los pies descalzos con un paño y retiró la ropa sucia después. No era la primera vez que Yudha lo había visto desnudo así que no debería ser raro que lo viera otra vez en este momento. Tal vez, sin embargo, su nerviosismo se debía a que ahora había mucha más luz que de costumbre.

**"Me siento avergonzado porque eres hermoso".**

**"No creo serlo realmente así que deja de exagerar... Ah, sí, te lo diré antes de que se me olvide. Han llegado muchos regalos para Ash y para mí. Le pedí al señor Aaron que lo** **dejaramos** **en pausa hasta que volvieras".**

**"Oh, sí. Recibí un informe de Aaron sobre eso".**

**"Lamento molestarte. Pero ya sea que lo devuelva o me lo quede, quería pedirte tu opinión".**

**"Tengo tiempo mañana, así que voy a leerlo con atención".**

**"¿Puedo estar contigo?"**

**"Por supuesto. También eres el padre de Ash. Debes estar al tanto de todo."**

**"Gracias... Lo siento, ¿Te vas a bañar? No debí haberme tomado tanto tiempo. La bañera no está sucia así que tómatelo con calma".**

**"Está bien, lo haré más tarde... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Tú, en tu cuerpo... ¿No te duele la herida?"**

**"¿Qué? Para nada. Si tienes experiencia militar, es fácil recibir heridas y seguir como si nada".**

El cuerpo de Dyria tenía muchísimas cicatrices. Incluso había bastantes en el cuerpo de Yudha así que tenía razón, si eres un hombre que lucha constantemente, tener heridas no era algo que te quitara el sueño.

**"... Tenías una gran cicatriz en el muslo".**

Esa noche, el toque de sus dedos había permitido que su mente guardara todas sus cicatrices y las formas de su piel. Le acarició los muslos para relajarlo y cuando lo atrajo con fuerza hacia él, entonces tocó accidentalmente la herida... Todo fue una noche rápida, _pero pudo recordarla con completa claridad._

**"Pensé que esa herida era dolorosa. Pero esta... ¿De qué es esto?"**

Su dedo le tocó la herida y le hizo tener ese sentimiento que recordaba tan vívidamente como si hubiera sido apenas ayer...

_¿Fue hace seis años o solo unos días?_

**"¿Dyria?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"La herida en tu vientre".**

**"... Ah, sí, no es una gran historia."**

**"Quiero oírla".**

**"¿Te importa en serio?"**

Dyria, que salió del tsuitate, se acarició el estómago lentamente. Había una cicatriz lateral larga en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

**"Parece ser profundo".**

**"Bueno... Es cierto. En ese momento pude morir."**

Se podía decir que Dyria estaba en calma ahora, pero viendo detalladamente la profundidad de la herida, se podía ver que habría llegado hasta los órganos internos.

**"Es una herida de honor".**

**"Es una hermosa línea horizontal".**

**"¿Te gustaría... Seguir?"**

**"... ¿Está bien?"**

**"Sí, yo... Echa un vistazo más de cerca".**

**"¿No duele?"**

**"No duele".**

Tomó la mano de Yudha y le hizo tocar la herida debajo del ombligo.

**"¿Cómo es?"**

**"Estoy profundamente conmovido cuando pienso que Ash estuvo aquí".**

Tocar un área delgada, estrecha, pequeña y apretada debajo de su ombligo, hizo que Yudha se sintiera increíblemente bien.

**"Tal vez deberíamos..."**

**"Lo siento"**

**"No, no, perdóname. Es que tus manos están calientes."**

El calor de la palma de Yudha se transmitió rápidamente a la herida y pareció que incluso había llegado a inundar sus intestinos.

**"... Dyria".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Ash duerme."**

**"¿Y?"**

**"Tu cuerpo está frío. Deberías bañarte también."**

**"¿Qué...?"**

Lo cargó en su hombro más rápido de lo que puso la mano en su estómago. Este tipo es un poco impulsivo todos los días así que a veces Dyria se sorprende. Es tan agresivo, estúpido y extraño, pero lo perdonaba igual y sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo: _**"Soy un hombre realmente manipulable..."**_ Pensó.


	17. 13

Se metieron en los extremos de la bañera, manteniendo una prudente sensación de distancia que de todas maneras les permitía calentarse apropiadamente.

 _Yudha no intentó hacer ningún movimiento_.

Parecía que conocía las palabras **paciencia** y **respeto** a la perfección o, quizá, que ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada con su cuerpo. _¿O es que no quería tocarlo nunca más?_ Lo de ese día, hacerle el amor, fue un acto de ayuda a Dyria, quien perdió el conocimiento debido a los efectos de los estimulantes. Tal vez no tuviera otro significado para empezar pero ¿Y la primera vez? Si los sentimientos y emociones que este cuerpo recordaban de ese día eran reales ¿Entonces por qué ahora se comportaba tan tímido? ¿O tenía que ver con eso de ocultar que era el papá de Ash? _¿No lo quería?_

**"Creo que es suficiente."**

Dyria dejó de pensar en eso y buscó una excusa para salir temprano del baño. Incluso si no decía nada, sabía que podía simplemente levantarse e irse a su habitación pero, no quería parecer grosero y comenzar a adoptar una actitud tan a la defensiva. Más todavía, cuando Dyria, que nunca se había bañado con nadie más que con Ash, estaba ahora compartiendo el espacio con alguien que le importaba. De la misma manera, estaba confundido por la sensación de que tal vez, le estaba dando mucha vuelta innecesaria al asunto. _¿Por qué pensaba que era un poco más vergonzoso tomar un baño juntos que dejar que le tocara el vientre?_

**"¿El baño conmigo es tan desagradable?"**

**"No estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto con alguien más. Incluso siento que me interpuse en tu tiempo a solas."**

**"No, para nada. Incluso podemos incluir al niño la próxima vez o, puedo simplemente preparar la tina para ti."**

**"¿Volverás a hervir el agua solamente por mi?"**

**"Así es. Todo para que te sientes mejor."**

**"... No tenemos suficiente leña".**

Se necesitaba mucha leña para hervir tanta agua, y la leña no era gratis.

**"Un baño caliente es bueno para tu cuerpo."**

**"Un baño caliente es un lujo".**

**"Este tipo de cosas no entran en el termino de lujo".**

**"¿Por qué se siente como si me estuvieras regañando?"**

**"Porque no te amas a ti mismo"**

**"Nunca me han amado, ¿Cómo me amaría a mi mismo?"**

**"¿... Qué dijiste?"**

**"Nada. Ya voy a salir."**

**"Oye..."**

**"Está bien si intentas ayudarme, pero no actúes ahora como si pudieras entenderme. Porque no es así".**

**"..."**

**"Remoja bien tu pelo".**

**"¿Estás enojado?"**

**"No estoy enojado. Solo... No estamos en la misma sintonía. Además, el agua caliente es demasiado para mí".**

Salió del baño.

Yudha también salió, a perseguirlo.

**"..."**

**"..."**

Dyria le dio la espalda a Yudha y se limpió el cuerpo en el vestidor. Yudha suspiró a su lado y lo miró limpiarse lentamente. Quizá era porque acababan de salir del baño o porque estaban parado uno cerca del otro, pero el calor se transmitía tanto que comenzaban a sentirse sofocados.

**"Por el momento, usa esto".**

**"..."**

Yudha le ofreció su propia ropa de dormir. Cuando drenaba el agua de su pelo, simplemente se ponía ropa interior y pantalones holgados de algodón. La parte superior de su cuerpo siempre estaba desnuda para no sudar así que, podía decirse que la ropa de dormir que le tiró a Dyria era nueva y sin señales de que se la hubiera puesto tan siquiera una sola vez. Pero si Yudha lo utilizaba, era una camisa, pero si Dyria lo usaba, era un vestido que llegaba hasta sus tobillos

**"¿Todo está bien?"**

**"Falta mi ropa interior".**

**"¿...?"**

**"Pero está bien, porque esto me cubre lo suficiente así que..."**

**"Oh, oh, está bien. No te preocupes".**

Yudha, a quien se le declaró que no usaba ropa interior, miró los muslos de Dyria y desvió lentamente la mirada para adelante, como todo un caballero. Pero luego, incluso cuando intentó darle privacidad, volvió la mirada hacia atrás y miró detenidamente su espalda, sus caderas y su pequeño trasero. Yudha, nervioso, salió del camerino, se aclaró la garganta y dijo: **"** **Am** **... Tu habitación es la primera que encuentras cuando vas a la derecha desde aquí."**

**"... Esto, yo... Ya puedes voltear".**

**"Grandioso".**

Yudha volteó de inmediato, _pero lo primero que notó fueron sus bonitos muslos._ Es más, cada vez que Dyria se movía, su lindo cuerpo se asomaba por el dobladillo de su ropa de dormir y evidentemente, hacía que sus ojos se quedaran enfocados solamente en ello. Esperaba que si regresaba a su habitación para ponerse la ropa interior y luego se colocaba su propia ropa de dormir, notara que faltaba la presencia de Yudha. Su calor... Probablemente era solo, _una pobre idea romántica antigua_. Algo desesperado. Sus nervios se concentraron solo en medir la sensación de distancia entre los dos.

**"... Yudha, tu cola".**

Dyria miró a Yudha, todavía con el pelo goteando.

**"¿Cola?"**

Aparentemente, sucedía lo mismo que con su niño. Su cola se movía independientemente de su voluntad, como si tuviera sus propios sentimientos. Y no sabía como controlarlo porque esta era la primera vez que pasaba tan seguido, al menos desde que se volvió un adulto. Su cola, que es instintivamente honesta, frotó la parte interna del muslo de Dyria como si quisiera quedarse allí para siempre.

**"Yudha".**

**"... Lo siento. Es raro, pero, sí, lo admito. A veces mi cola no me escucha".**

**"Siento que ya no puedo más..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Quiero que me dejes ir".**

Su cola se enredó más. Quizá, le gustaron mucho los muslos de Dyria porque los envolvió con muchísima más fuerza.

**"... Lo siento mucho."**

Se disculpó, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. No quería hacer nada al respecto en realidad así que, Yudha, simplemente suspiró y se acercó para limpiar la cabeza de Dyria con el paño seco que tenía en la mano.

Lo frotó y lo frotó y lo limpió hasta que estuvo casi seco.

**"Suficiente".**

Dyria lo había dicho, pero sabía que no lo soltaría hasta que su cola se pusiera feliz. Finalmente, los dos se quedaron en la habitación, callados y con la cola todavía danzando vergonzosamente entre los dos. Yudha continuó limpiando el cabello de Dyria, como si no supiera que más hacer para retenerlo con él.

**"Yudha, en serio... Ya quiero ir a mi habitación".**

**"No digas eso, siento que quieres huir de mi."**

**"Estoy preocupado por Ash. Necesito verlo."**

**"Entiendo lo que dices, pero sería genial si pudieras ser más consciente de mí".**

**"Si pienso más en ti de lo que ya lo hago, me volveré loco".**

**"Eso es..."**

Dyria arrancó la cola de Yudha y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio.

**"Me voy."**

**"El dormitorio está a la derecha"**

**"¡Tu casa es realmente difícil de entender!"**

Dyria giró a la derecha para ir al dormitorio y tomó a Ash, que dormía en la cama de Yudha.

**"Debería dormir aquí, ya no lo muevas."**

Dijo Yudha, de pie en la puerta y mirando a Dyria casi de un modo suplicante.

**"No quiero dormir contigo otra vez".**

**"Carajo, hablas como si te fuera a tocar incluso con el niño aquí".**

**"No uses esas malas palabras delante de Ash".**

**"No ha escuchado nada porque está durmiendo"**

**"Igual ten cuidado".**

**"..."**

**"..."**

Mirándose el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos dio un paso o realizó un movimiento. Yudha suspiró y dejó salir su voz desde el fondo de su garganta: **"... Tendré cuidado con las palabras".**

**"Gracias por tu cooperación en el crecimiento saludable de Ash".**

**"Solo quiero, dormir contigo. Lo prometo".**

**"..."**

**"Una vez y ya."**

**"... Una vez."**

Después de todo, Yudha se acercó a su colchón y quitó los edredones y las sábanas para colocarlas todas frente a una chimenea sin fuego. Las almohadas y los cojines de la cama y el sofá no eran suficientes, así que fue rápidamente hacía la otra habitación para traer más de ellos y finalmente, comenzó a colocarlos todos sobre el suelo alfombrado.

**"Ven aquí."**

**"..."**

**"Es... Un nido".**

_¿Y cómo tres personas iban a dormir en uno de esos?_

**"No me gusta. Sería mejor ir a la cama."**

**"Quiero ser parte de tu vida, Dyria. En serio. Y entiendo todos los errores que he tenido y entiendo perfectamente que estés enojado conmigo pero, si cuidas a Ash con tu propio poder, no podrás hacerlo bien y tampoco podrás descansar. Duerme aquí, por favor".**

**"No sé..."**

**"Ven".**

Cuando Yudha se decidió completamente a tenerlo con él, tomó el brazo de Dyria y lo aproximó hasta colocarlo en la parte más suave de la alfombra. Ash roncaba en los brazos de Dyria y le demostraba que al menos él si que estaba durmiendo muy bien.

**"Ven, solo un poquito más".**

Yudha, quien se recostó de lado para mantener el cuerpo de Dyria sobre su pecho, los atrajo a los dos y los envolvió firmemente entre sus brazos. Había muchos cojines frente a Dyria y Ash, por lo que seguramente no pasaría nada si el niño se volvía loco y comenzaba a rodar.

**"Originalmente, una hembra anida junto con un lobo. Lo siento si es extraño, es la primera vez que hago uno".**

¡Ah! Mostró los colmillos y bostezó con fuerza. Levantó el futón sin permiso y envolvió a Dyria y a Ash un poco más con él. A pesar de que el brazo de Yudha sostenía a Dyria y al niño con fuerza, ahora que estaba el futón realmente parecía que no había manera de escapar.

**"Eres... Pesado."**

Aunque al principio era un caballero, Yudha parecía estarse volviendo muy errático a últimas fechas. Era como un niño.

**"¡Pesas te digo!"**

**"Deja de actuar así. Cuando te intento consentir, solamente comienzas a actuar igual a si fueras Ash. Además, si vuelves a tu habitación, vas a tener mucho frío y no vas a poder dormir para nada. Yo puedo calentarte con mi pelaje. ¿No entiendes que es más seguro aquí a mi lado?"**

**"..."**

El rostro de Yudha se acomodó en la parte superior de su cabeza. El pelo suave en su pecho y en su mentón, tocó las orejas y los músculos de su cuello y aunque seguía pesando, ahora estaba llegando a creer que era increíblemente cómodo. El hecho de que su espalda estuviera protegida, era relajante y delicioso.

**"Buenas noches, Dyria...** **Aaah** **".**

Y luego, un gran bostezo.

**"Buenas noches, Yudha...** **Aaah** **."**

El bostezo también se transmitió a Dyria.

Sintiendo la somnolencia que repentinamente lo golpeó gracias a los bostezos, dejó de intentar resistirse y se inclinó contra Yudha para cerrar finalmente los ojos. Ash comenzó a rodar y ofreció una patada impresionante en la barbilla de Yudha así que, mientras el lobo decía _**"Duele..."**_ , Dyria comenzó a sonreír.

Agarró las dos colas que lo acurrucaban y se puso a dormir.


	18. 14

**"Parece una princesa".**

**"¿Dila?"**

**"Sí. Creo que es la primera vez que veo la cara dormida de Dyria tan claramente."**

**"¿Lo viste cuando tenía fiebre?"**

**"Pero sus expresiones eran más duras que ahora."**

Dyria tenía labios de coral rojo que parecían sacar un aliento tranquilo cada determinado tiempo. Una piel de pura nieve blanca y en las mejillas, un ligero bermellón. Las cicatrices de cuando fue a la guerra son delgadas y hacen leves abolladuras en su carne esponjosa. Donde la piel es delgada, se vuelve rosa cuando se moja y tiene estrías por el embarazo que parecen hermosas ramas de árbol. Por supuesto, _la cosa favorito de Ash es su cabello pelirrojo_. Algo que parece hecho a base de recolectar todas las gemas rojas del mundo, aplastándolas, retorciéndolas y haciéndolas girar hasta volverlas en estos bonitos hilos. Y debajo de las delicadas pestañas, del mismo color, duermen unos ojos que parecen joyas. _Los favoritos de Yudha_. Sus ojos son rojos, escarlata, bermellón, carmesí, naranja. Hay varios colores parpadeando allí, como un caleidoscopio.

**"Ash, está durmiendo. Espera".**

**"Te quiero."**

Ash amaba a Dyria con todo su corazón, así que le ofrecía pequeños besitos siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

**"Amo a Dila... ¿Qué hay de Yudha? ¿Amas a Dila también?"**

**"Por supuesto".**

**"¿Bebé...?"**

Ash sostiene su boca con una pequeña manita al ver a Dyria despertar.

**"Hmm..."**

Estaba enterrado en una inmensa pila de cojines y mantas pero, de todas maneras, había logrado escuchar a su Ash reír. Era una risa linda, linda, como hacer tintinear una campana. La voz, cuando le gastaba una broma en las mañanas, era también muy linda pero esta, en especial _**esta voz,**_ parecía ser más, más hermosa que nunca antes. _Y parecía una voz para alguien que no era él_. Probablemente la voz que hacía para Yudha. _Para su padre,_ un hombre mayor y un hombre de su misma raza.

Es un poco diferente de como hablaba con él, pero de todos modos le entristece.

**"Hmm..."**

Si Ash estaba despierto ahora, entonces eso significaba que tenía que despertarse también. Estaba enterrado en un cojín que se hundía moderadamente con su peso y que lo hacía sentir como si encajara a la perfección en este extraño nido de lobo. En realidad, era muy fácil girar de un lado para otro. Estaba calientito y podía frotar sus mejillas contra las sábanas limpias y ligeramente frías sin hacer básicamente nada especial. Abrió un poco los ojos. Es todo muy colorido a su alrededor: Azul, verde, amarillo, rojo, dorado, plateado, negro, blanco. Almohadas bordadas con hilos de varios colores y figuras. Extendió los dedos y buscó a Ash a tientas. Le agarró la cola. La cola se escapó de su mano, así que la persiguió con las yemas...

**"Dila..."**

Se escuchaba como si siguiera dormido.

**"Oh, parece que todavía no despierta bien."**

**"¡Esa es la cola de Yudha!"**

**"Sí, debe estar muy cansado todavía si me está agarrando a mi".**

**"¿Lo hace fuerte?"**

**"No, en realidad hace cosquillas".**

Ash y Yudha estaban hablando, y para estar hablando significaba que ya estaban más que despiertos. Y estar despiertos significaba que tenía que alimentar a Ash en el desayuno.

Mañana.  
Desayuno.  
Ash.  
Eso significa... ¿Qué significa?

**"¡...!"**

Se estaba quedando dormido otra vez. ¡Y definitivamente no podía dormir de nuevo! Dyria se levantó gritando:

**"Ah ¿Qué día es hoy? ¡Olvidé preparar el almuerzo! Y... Ay."**

Su mano, que se había posicionado en el borde de un cojín, se deslizó completamente y le hizo perder su postura. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de caerse de cara hacia el suelo, sintió algo esponjoso que lo había comenzado a rodear por todas direcciones. Era suave, pero duro y sólido también. Olía a champú de hierbas.

**"¿Te despertaste ya?"**

Había caído en el pecho de Yudha.

**"... Ash".**

**"Si, Ash se despertó también".**

**"Ash, ¿Dónde...?"**

Miró a su alrededor y notó que Ash no estaba allí. Era absurdo, pudo escuchar la voz hace un tiempo, pero no puede verlo ahora.

**"Yudha, Yudha, Yudha, Ash. ¿Dónde está Ash?"**

Y se levantó para buscar a su hijo. Estaba impaciente y casi llorando. Pidiendo ayuda al lobo aunque no parecía tener sentido hacerlo.

**"¡Aquí, Dila!"**

Ash apareció por el hueco del brazo de Yudha. Estaba sentado atrás, así que por eso no podía verlo.

**"Ash estuvo allí todo el tiempo."**

**"¿Estás bien, Dila?"**

**"Ah..."**

Se sintió tan aliviado de ver a Ash frente a el que, sin darse cuenta, colapsó de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Yudha tomó a Dyria y lo colocó en su regazo, con Ash encima de los dos.

**"Me preguntaba si se había ido y yo..."**

Sobre las rodillas de Yudha, Dyria extendió los brazos y sostuvo con fuerza a Ash.

**"¡Dila!"**

Ash parecía feliz con el gesto tan efusivo así que le devolvió un abrazo que tenía exactamente el mismo sentimiento.

**"No vuelvas a ir a un lugar al que no pueda verte."**

Mi tesoro.  
El significado de mi vida.  
 _La vida que debo proteger responsablemente._

**"Está bien, Dila... Ash solo estaba buscando arroz, ¿Verdad, Yudha?"**

**"¿Arroz?"**

**"¡Sí, arroz!"**

**"¿...?"**

**"Dila estaba durmiendo así que guardamos silencio y nos preparamos para comer todos juntos después ¡Preparamos el desayuno juntos!"**

**"¿Cómo...?"**

**"Mira, mira".**

Tiró de las mangas de Dyria y señaló el piso alfombrado. Los granos de arroz se alineaban justo allí.

**"¿Esto lo hizo Ash?"**

**"Ash y Yudha. ¡Lo logramos juntos!"**

**"Wow, y en el suelo."**

**"¿Crees que es de mala educación comer en el suelo?"**

Yudha sabía que iba a enojarse.

**"No. Originalmente la tribu de los lobos dorados colocaba múltiples capas de alfombras bordadas y tejidas sobre arcilla roja y formaban un círculo donde ponían carne, pescado y frutas. Sin embargo, fue hasta años recientes que comenzaron a familiarizarse con la forma cultural multiétnica de utilizar cosas como sillas y mesas de comedor, además de que introdujeron vajillas, cuchillos y tenedores. Aunque al principio, originalmente los lobos utilizaban palillos largos. A medida que cambiaba el entorno de vida, ya no se les veía sentados en el suelo para comer, excepto en algunas áreas. Incluso ahora, ese escenario se ve a menudo en escenas oficiales y ocasiones ceremoniales. Los lobos dorados todavía comen en el suelo de vez en cuando."**

Dyria hablaba muy rápido, sacando todo el conocimiento sobre la tribu del lobo dorado que había almacenado su cabeza.

**"Wow, la verdad yo no recuerdo nada de lo que acabas de decir."**

Yudha tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

**"Lo leí en un libro de historia."**

**"¿Por Ash?"**

**"Por Ash."**

Dyria asiente.

Conocer los orígenes, tradiciones y estilos culturales de una raza no es nada malo. Y pensaba que cuando Ash ingresara finalmente a la tribu de los lobos dorados, no debería de carecer de ese mínimo de sentido común.

**"¿Solo por Ash?"**

**"Sí..."**

Aunque también, _fue por Yudha_.

Desde esa noche se preguntaba, _¿Qué tipo de vida estaría viviendo el lobo que le hizo el amor? ¿Qué tipo de cosas lo rodeaban? ¿Qué tipo de cosas apreciaba? ¿Qué tipo de cultura tradicional tenía?_ Al final, se dio cuenta de que no existía posibilidad alguna de que lo volviera a ver así que se detuvo antes de que fuera doloroso. Dyria rápidamente cubrió sus emociones y llenó su mente con el conocimiento de la tribu del lobo dorado solo para la educación de Ash.

**"¿Por quién más?"**

**"Pues no lo sé..."**

**"¿Están peleando?"**

Ash parecía incómodo ante la increíble apariencia de Dyria y Yudha.

**"No, Ash".**

Dyria inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y agarró la cola de Yudha para que no comenzara a enredarse nuevamente en su muslo.

**"Oh, no, no. Estamos bien."**

Yudha, cuya cola fue agarrada, inmediatamente pareció estar muy de acuerdo con las palabras de Dyria.

Dyria y Yudha coincidieron con una mirada, _"No hay que hablar de este tema frente a Ash",_ y regresaron a la historia del desayuno.

**"Dila, Ash hizo lo mejor que pudo ¡** **Cómelo** **!"**

**"¡Claro que voy a comer! Realmente hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo."**

**"¡¡Ujum!!"**

Yudha entonces le entregó un plato con muchas verduras. Platos con huevos, platos de carne, platos de pescado y frutas frescas. La sopa estaba tibia y el vapor que se elevaba de ella lo hacía ver esponjoso. Tenían todos los tipos de pan del reino recién horneados y un montón de quesos diferentes también. _El olor y el fragante aroma de una comida recién preparada provocó que el estómago de_ _Dyria_ _comenzara a gruñir._

**"Y sí, tenemos arroz pero, bueno, la mayoría de estas cosas las preparó el chef."**

**"Ash, Ash rompió un huevo. Lo mezclé con Yudha, rompí las hojas, puse la tortilla en un colador y la lavé y... ¡También hice que Yudha me ayudara a ponerlo alrededor de la olla! Lo mezclé, tomé la granada para hacer el jugo, y la apreté con mucha, mucha fuerza".**

**"Ash es increíble. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo de verdad, bebé. El mejor de los esfuerzos".**

**"¡Puedo hacer más! ¡Ash, va a poner mantequilla en el pan para Dila! ¡Mira! ¡El otro día, cuando hice dulces con Edna, puse mantequilla en el plato!"**

**"Entonces aquí tienes".**

Yudha sacó mantequilla con un cuchillo para niños y luego le ofreció una rebanada de pan.

**"¡Muy bien! Así y luego, así de vuelta".**

Ash embarró mantequilla en una fina hogaza de pan, luego le puso una tirita de carne, verduras, lo espolvoreó con sal y pimienta y le colocó una generosa ración de salsa de hierbas antes de dárselo a Dyria.

**"¡Come!"**

**"Sí, lo haré..."**

Es la primera cocina casera de Ash. Un desayuno que Ash preparó especialmente para Dyria. En casa no dejaba que se acercara demasiado a la cocina y a veces gritaba: _"¡Es peligroso! Sal de aquí o vas a lastimarte"._ Pero Ash ya podía untar muy bien el pan. Si le pedía a alguien que lo ayudara y le enseñara, entonces definitivamente podía hacer muchas cosas.

**"Dila, ¿Está delicioso?"**

**"Es delicioso... Muy, muy, delicioso."**

Delicioso.

El más delicioso de todos.

_Esta es la primera vez que algo le sabe tan rico._

Está delicioso, pero por alguna razón la parte de atrás de su pecho se siente obstruida, hace calor y se siente, tan feliz que tampoco puede respirar.

**"Lo mas delicioso".**

Delicioso.  
 _Delicioso_.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más comía hasta casi atragantarse.

Esta era la primera vez que tenía un desayuno tan maravilloso.

**"... Me gusta mucho este desayuno."**

**"A Ash le gusta más lo que hace Dila".**

**"Haré algo para ti mañana."**

**"¿Lo qué yo quiera?"**

**"Cualquier cosa."**

Dyria comió todo en poco tiempo. Nunca había comido hasta el punto en que incluso el plato había quedado limpio pero, hoy parecía hambriento hasta el máximo.

Porque si que era delicioso.

**"¿Quieres comer otro?"**

**"Sí..."**

**"También tenemos pescado, Dila. ¡Yudha puede quitarles las espinas muy rápido!"**

**"¿Y yo? Yo también puedo quitarles las espinas fácilmente."**

**"¡Ash también!'**

**"Pero Ash todavía está practicando. Tienes que dejarnos hacerlo a nosotros para que no te lastimes la garganta."**

**"¿Puedo hacerlo con uno pequeño, Dila?"**

**"Está bien, esfuérzate en hacerlo bien."**

Yudha utilizaba con destreza las garras en sus manos para buscar espinas pequeñas. Los lobos dorados comían pescado con todo y espinas por lo que rara vez hacían el trabajo de extraerlas. Ahora es solo por el bebé, y Dyria.

**"¿Me das arroz, Dila?"**

Mientras Yudha tomaba las espinas pequeñas, Ash comenzó ahora a acomodarse en su regazo. La sopa de arroz que preparó Ash parecía todavía bastante caliente así que tenía que soplarle cada determinado tiempo. Junto a Dyria, Yudha comenzó a arrugar las cejas como si estuviera dando lo mejor de si para limpiar el pescado y con mano cuidadosa, como si tocara una joya preciosa que se desmoronaría de inmediato en cualquier instante, iba sacando pequeñas espinas de tanto en tanto con un rostro muy complicado.

**"También va a comer Ash, así que ten mucho cuidado y quita las espinas chiquitas, la piel y cortarlo en trocitos".**

**"... ¿Es en serio?"**

**"Lo digo en serio. Sé el lobo más cuidadoso del mundo."**

Dyria parecía severo y daba órdenes detalladas y extrañas. Era una venganza por la actitud que tuvo anoche. _Aunque Yudha opinaba que ese tipo de venganza era lindo._

**"Dila ¿Yudha está enfermo? Está haciendo una cara rara..."**

Ash miró a Yudha, que profundizó las arrugas entre sus cejas e hizo los ojos muy pequeñitos para lograr enfocar. Tenía una cara más horrible que la de Ash cuando Dyria lo regañaba.

**"¡Ya** **está!"**

Y después de un largo período de tiempo, Yudha le mostró a Dyria el pez limpió, sin piel o espinas y vuelto cubitos.

**"Gracias".**

**"Oye..."**

**"¿Si?"**

**"No estaría mal si lo revisaras primero, para rectificar que esté bien".**

**"Confío en ti."**

**"No, en serio. Revisa el de Ash y el tuyo también."**

**"Voy a hacerlo. Tranquilo."**

Dyria miró a Yudha de reojo mientras alimentaba a Ash con la parte tierna de una carne bien cocida. Luego, con el lobo acurrucado en su espalda, extendió las manos y comenzó a buscar rastros de más espinas.

**"Está perfecto."**

Yudha escuchó la reconfirmación con una misteriosa sensación de logro.

**"Gracias por esto... Ahora, Ash, el pez ya está listo".**

**"¡Yudha hizo su mejor esfuerzo!"**

**"Sí, hizo lo mejor que pudo. Vamos a agradecerle. Yudha... ¿Yudha?"**

Cuando Dyria pasó la mirada de Ash a Yudha, Yudha ya no estaba allí.

**"Yudha fue a la otra habitación".**

Yudha regresó a toda prisa desde la dirección que señalaba Ash. Tenía una manta en su mano que después pasó a poner sobre los muslos de Dyria. Dijo:

**"Ponte esto, porque en serio me estás desconcentrando."**

Dyria todavía tenía la ropa de dormir que le ofreció Yudha y por supuesto, no llevaba nada debajo. Sus muslos, de un blanco puro, parecían brillar exageradamente a la luz de la mañana y era demasiado para los ojos de Yudha. Había estado preocupado desde el momento en que Dyria se despertó, antes de que comenzara a buscar las espinas pequeñas.

**"Exagerado..."**

Dyria se comió el pescado, preguntándose qué estaba mal con ese lobo macho.

El pescado estaba delicioso. No había espinas pequeñas ni piel. Sin embargo, en el fondo de la garganta de Dyria siempre parecía haber un nudo. _Y eso fue terriblemente molesto para él._


	19. 15

Al día siguiente, finalmente se decidió lo que harían con todos los regalos. La explicación de Yudha fue increíblemente convincente:

**"Vamos a decir que el próximo rey no puede llenarse el estómago con los bienes de sus súbditos. Entonces, de las cosas que recibimos, vamos a donar la mitad al bienestar público y el otro tanto para los de la sección de propiedad cultural y superior. Se realizará una exposición especial en el Museo Nacional de arte con las pinturas y esculturas que nos dieron y distribuiremos juguetes, ropa, herramientas de aprendizaje y libros a iglesias, orfanatos e instalaciones académicas, respectivamente. Los animales y las plantas van a los zoológicos nacionales, floretes y jardines botánicos. Las tarifas públicas se pagarán con el dinero donado y la comida que nos entregaron se compartirá con todos".**

Dyria suspiró ante la sugerencia de Yudha.

**"Perfecto."**

Después de todo, no quería inculcar el concepto de _"soy un niño que puede obtener cualquier cosa"_ desde una edad temprana así que estaba agradecido por su manera de pensar. Además, Yudha le explicó esta decisión a Ash correctamente, no solo fue algo entre él y Dyria.

Ash también estaba convencido.

El niño parecía pensar que era más divertido estar con Edna y con Yudha que tener miles de monedas de oro.

**"Yudha, ¿Terminaste el trabajo?"**

**"Bueno, creo que tomará un poco más de tiempo".**

Y además de eso, Yudha estaba todavía más ocupado recientemente. Después de que comenzara a vivir en el mismo sitio que él, Dyria entendió que Yudha apenas y se encontraba en casa y volaba por asuntos militares, políticos y públicos relativamente a todas horas. Ash parecía pensar que si estuviera aquí, podría jugar con él desde la mañana hasta la noche, leer muchas historias y definitivamente, hacer que el ambiente fuera más divertido. Un día, Yudha dijo: **_"Hoy me tomaré un momento libre",_** pero el personal militar y los ministros visitaron el lugar donde estaba almorzando en el jardín y comenzaron a hablar con él hasta que el ambiente se volvió pesado.

**"Dila, quiero a Yudha".**

**"No, está hablando de trabajo. Por favor, quédate aquí".**

Al verlos hablar de manera seria, Dyria lo abrazó en su regazo para evitar que Ash corriera hasta allí. Yudha, los soldados, los hombres de Yudha y algunos ministros importantes, sacudieron la cola y mostraron sonrisas gigantescas al niño, luego se dieron la vuelta y saludaron correctamente cuando se fueron. Sin embargo, _la seriedad de su perfil al hablar con Ash fue tan extraña que comenzó a hacer eco en Dyria._

Para el almuerzo de ese día, Dyria preparó una lonchera enorme e invitaron a Edna a comer. Yudha, quien dijo que tenía un momento, igual había estado hablando con personal militar hasta hace unos instantes, prometiendo que se uniría con ellos un poco más tarde.  
Después de la comida, Ash corrió por el jardín, con Yudha, llevando una mochila a cuestas, Edna, recogiendo flores para disfrutar del dulce olor y por supuesto, también Dyria. Pero era cuando Ash estaba con Yudha que corría, movía la cola, reía y rebotaba con una mirada de alegría sin precedentes. _Las cosas se habían vuelto una práctica de caza_.

Yudha ahora le enseñaba a Ash como pelear cuando fuera un adulto. Los niños bestia aprendían a cazar mientras jugaban y por supuesto, esa era una obra que solo podía ser enseñada por un hombre bestia. Era imposible para alguien ordinario como Dyria.

Dyria se dio cuenta de la realidad mientras veía a los dos jugar. Dyria no podía correr tan rápido en el campo, saltar sobre escalones inmensos, correr por las rocas a cuatro patas, ladrar heroicamente o conseguir territorios. Le faltaban brazos, piernas, masa muscular y hacer más ejercicio. Si Ash creciera un poco, estaba seguro de que no tendría la fuerza física suficiente para jugar con él e incluso ahora, Ash estaba corriendo por allí con todas sus fuerzas, colocando una sonrisa que nunca le había mostrado a Dyria.

Después de todo, aunque este ambiente podía ser mejor para Ash, sus amiguitos no estaban aquí. No había niños de su edad y eso no era nada bueno. No era bueno para su educación emocional ni correcto para su mente. Y aunque estaba seguro de que tenía razón, también podría ser porque Dyria era un plebeyo. La familia real podía tener ideas diferentes y por lo tanto, el pensamiento de Dyria podía tomarse como algo equivocado.

Tal vez, lo que quería para Ash no era completamente lo adecuado.

**"No lo sé".**

Jugó con su flequillo y miró hacia abajo.

**"¿Qué no sabes?"**

**"... Yudha".**

Dyria levantó lentamente la cara.

Solía estar en un árbol con Ash hasta hace un segundo, pero ahora Yudha estaba parado en diagonal en frente de él. Ash era abrazado por Edna y observaba las hojas que caían en su cara, colocando unos ojitos increíblemente brillantes.

**"¿Has estado allí desde hace mucho?"**

**"Lo suficiente, supongo."**

Yudha estaba parado entre Dyria y el sol. Entonces Dyria ya tenía sombra.

**"Pues es aterrador".**

**"Porque de repente te quedaste mirando hacia abajo, a tus pies. Entonces me preguntaba si te estabas sintiendo mal."**

**"Oh, no. Nada de eso ..."**

**"Recientemente, pareces muy triste".**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"Sí."**

**"No es nada realmente, puedes volver con Ash. No tienes que quedarte ahí parado para siempre."**

**"Escuché que tu clan tiene pigmentos delgados, piel fina y es vulnerable al sol. ¿La piel no se enrojecerá e hinchará si el sol te quema más de la cuenta?"**

**"Ah, sí ... Gracias."**

Parecía que este hombre estaba dedicado a ser la sombra de Dyria por el tiempo que hiciera falta. Cuando Yudha le dijo sobre las consecuencias del sol, finalmente comenzó a sentir que la piel de sus brazos estaba comenzando a arder.

**"Tu cuello está rojo".**

**"Sí. Olvidé que mi pelo está corto ahora."**

Gracias a Yudha, Dyria tocó y acarició su nuca como si intentara refrescarlo.

**"¿Tenías el pelo largo?"**

**"Hasta el invierno pasado. Lo dejé crecer por casi seis años".**

Empezó a dejarlo crecer justo cuando estaba embarazado de Ash.

**"¿Por qué lo cortaste a pesar de que lo dejaste crecer por seis años?"**

**"Las cabelleras pelirrojas se venden bien. Es raro. Parece que las ocupan para hacer pelucas o tejerlas en las melenas doradas. Cuanto más larga sea, mayor será el precio".**

**"¿Lo vendiste todo?"**

**"Estaba agradecido de que mi cabello creara dinero. El año pasado, la altura de Ash aumentó muchísimo durante el verano así que quise comprarle un nuevo atuendo de invierno. Tenía ahorros, pero se resfrío y tuve que comprar medicamentos."**

**"Lo siento".**

**"Cada vez que te disculpas, me siento miserable. No te disculpes".**

**"..."**

**"Oh, demonios, realmente me quemé".**

Estaba acostumbrado a tomar medidas contra las quemaduras de nieve, pero Dyria no parecía saber que hacer ante el calor. Entendía que debería usar mangas largas, pero no podía soportarlo y comenzaba a desvestirse.

**"¡Dila! ¿Puedo buscar insectos allí con Edna?"**

Ash, que estaba rodando por el césped, saludó a Dyria con la mano.

**"Está bien pero, por favor, no te separes de ella".**

**"¡Sí!"**

**"Lo siento, Edna. Te lo encargo. Por favor ten mucho cuidado."**

**"¡Déjamelo a mí!"**

Edna, junto con Ash, estaba cubierta de hojas e insectos.

**"Deja a Ash con mi hermana y descansa un poco. Toma agua y ve adentro".**

**"... Está bien, me gusta estar aquí".**

Dyria no se movió porque allí podía ver a Ash.

**"Puedes vigilar a Ash desde otro lado. Busquemos una sombra".**

**"Desde aquí puedo correr de inmediato cuando algo le pase a Ash".**

**"Yo estoy aquí".**

**"¿...?"**

**"Soy más rápido. Es un segundo a esta distancia".**

**"..."**

¿ _Por qué tuvo que decir eso justo ahora?_ En el momento mismo en que Dyria se sentía tan inútil...

**"¿Dyria?"**

**"... Eres muy ruidoso"**

**"¿Qué pasa? Oye, dímelo ¿Por qué te ves así?"**

Se sentía como si fuera el fin del mundo. Como si fuera el único fuera de lugar y casi como si el hombre que amaba tanto, también hubiera dicho que estorbaba.

Con tal pensamiento, su rostro estaba distorsionado hasta el extremo.

**"¡Dila!"**

**"Sí, estoy aquí."**

Sin embargo, cuando Ash llamó, pareció regresar rápidamente a ser el mismo Dyria que de costumbre. Se veía feliz de ver al niño persiguiendo mariposas y riendo pero, cuando regresaba la cabeza, volvía a parecer alguien que estaba a punto de llorar.

**"¿Alguna vez te has sentido feliz de estar con vida?"**

Preguntó Yudha, volviendo la cara directamente al frente para ver a Ash correr.

**"¿Por qué preguntas algo así?"**

Mirando en la misma dirección que Yudha, Dyria responde.

**"Bueno, solo dime."**

**"..."**

**"¿Eres feliz ahora?"**

**"Sí."**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"De verdad. Porque puedo dejar que Ash viva una vida plena."**

**"No pregunté por Ash, pregunté por ti".**

**"..."**

**"¿Eres feliz?"**

**"No... No hay nada bueno en esta vida".**

**"..."**

**"Nada".**

Se preguntaba por qué estaba respondiendo a esto tan tontamente y con tanta honestidad. _Estoy feliz. Yo soy muy feliz._ Debería estar orgulloso de decir algo como esto, pero si veía los ojos de Yudha, entonces no podía mentir.

**"Desde que di a luz a Ash me he sentido así..."**

**"No entiendo..."**

Le temblaban los labios. Dyria se los tocó y después se mordió las yemas de los dedos.

**"Ni siquiera sé... No sé si amo a mi hijo".**

Era real. No sabía si esto que sentía por él podía considerarse _amor_.

**"Oye... Es el niño que creció dentro de ti. Y tú..."**

**"Ni siquiera conozco el concepto de amor, no sé si lo amo solo porque tenemos la misma sangre o porque creció dentro de mí. Ash... ¿Y si solo lo di a luz porque no había más remedio?"**

No sabía si amaba a Ash. Era solo, que cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaba en una situación en la que pudiera abortar y se sintió como que era su responsabilidad darle la vida.

Por eso dio a luz.

_Y eso era todo._

**"Lo hice porque no tenía más remedio".**

**"Parece que estás diciendo eso para intentar convencerte a ti mismo".**

**"Yo..."**

**"¿De qué estás huyendo?"**

**"No hay nada de que escapar..."**

Aplastó su flequillo y miró hacia abajo.

No amaba a Ash.

**No lo amaba.**

Lo que sentía no podía ser amor. Era, una responsabilidad.

**"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿veintidós o veintitres?"**

Cuando Dyria se calló, Yudha pareció cambiar de tema.

**"Veintitres…"**

Dyria respondió, sintiendo que se le escapaba el aire.

**"Ahora Ash tiene cinco años, así que quedaste embarazado a los dieciséis o diecisiete y tuviste al bebé a los dieciocho o algo así. Todavía eras un niño."**

Era un niño y dio a luz a un niño más, completamente solo. Cuando Yudha se lo imaginó, se quedó sin palabras.

**"Estuve en el ejército desde los doce años".**

**"Vaya. Tan chiquito".**

Dyria respondió con una voz ligeramente tranquila.

Los niños, los niños de los Asriff, solían tener un rostro increíblemente dulce. Algo muy adecuado para infiltrarse en la ciudad de los Hombres Bestia sin levantar sospechas. Si te encontrabas con uno, solo tenías que fingir ser un huérfano dañado por la guerra y decir _"Por favor, dame comida"._ Por eso, Dyria y muchos Asriff más se unían al ejército a la edad de doce años para trabajar básicamente haciendo cualquier cosa hasta que llegara el momento de la verdad. Lo primero que le ordenaron fue el trabajo de transportar el equipaje, luego ser el mensajero en el equipo militar y después pasar a la cabina superior. Si no había suficiente mano de obra, iba a la cocina y pelaba patatas desde la mañana hasta la noche. Cavaban trincheras, y reparaban tuberías de arcilla, vías fluviales y dignatarios subterráneos que eran lo suficientemente estrechos como para que solo entraran niños. Todas las noches se arrastraba bajo tierra como un ratón con herramientas y un año después, se formó como ingeniero porque fue reconocido por su destreza y sus ojos agudos. Entró en la ciudad del _Lobo Dorado_ y comenzó a crear trampas. También hizo el trabajo de traer la información que vio y escuchó en el ejército. Finalmente, se convirtió en el enlace con el personal militar involucrado en actividades de inteligencia en la ciudad.

Pasaron dos años.

Durante los dos años restantes hasta el final de la guerra, Dyria creció y ganó la fuerza necesaria para luchar con armas, por lo que se convirtió en un soldado completo. Allí, Dyria aprendió a matar a las personas antes que a amarlas.

**"No sé cómo puedo amar. No sé, si lo que siento por ti es amor y no sé si lo que siento por mi hijo lo es. Tal vez yo..."**

Dyria parecía bastante confundido. No había querido dejar que Yudha lo escuchara tan honestamente, pero estaba lleno de emociones y sus labios se movían como si no pudieran detenerse. Yudha esperó en silencio la siguiente palabra.

**"Nunca me han amado, así que no puedo amar..."**

**"¿Tienes padres o hermanos?"**

**"... Puede que no lo sepas, pero los Asriff crían a sus hijos sin saber de que útero son".**

Los niños son criados por todos en el pueblo. Todos los menores son hijos y todos los adultos son padres y madres. Los más grandes son abuelos y entre todos ellos son hermanos. Por lo tanto, no se le llamaba a ninguna persona en específico "mamá" o "papá", todos se llamaban por su nombre.

**"Por eso dejé que Ash también hiciera eso conmigo."**

Yudha finalmente entendió el punto. Era como si Dyria pensara que solo estaba haciendo el papel de padre adoptivo y que los verdaderos padres vendrían pronto por él. Por lo tanto, no podía decirle que le dijera _"mamá."_ Se sentía incómodo y pensaba que si Ash decidía vivir en este castillo con tutores y otro hombre y otra mujer a su lado, entonces tendría que llamarlos "padre" y "madre". En ese momento, sería lamentable si dijera: **_"No, la madre de Ash es Dila"._**

Y Dyria no puede ser una buena madre.

**"¿Me dices por qué piensas tan mal de ti?"**

**"Porque no soy bueno para él".**

No sabía como tomar la mejor decisión para Ash así que pensó, pensó, pensó, siguió pensando todo el tiempo.

**"No tienes que sostenerlo todo tú solo ¿Sabes eso? No tienes que tener todas las respuestas, ni ser perfecto."**

La conversación ya parecía una especie de terapia en la que Yudha intentaba llevarlo desesperadamente por el camino correcto. Dyria seguía pensando en encomendarlo a alguien que pudiera tomar la decisión correcta en su lugar.

**"Hey, Dyria, mírame."**

**"He estado pensando durante mucho tiempo** **_¿Por qué tuve que tener un niño? ¿Por qué no volví a casa?_ ** **"**

Como había dicho, la tribu Asriff crecía junta. En lugar de proteger y cuidar con amor individualmente, asumían la responsabilidad juntos. Entonces, si alguien se empobrecía o moría de hambre, alguien más lo ayudaría sin pensarlo demasiado. Es sabio, sobrevivir con ayuda en un entorno hostil de un pueblo en una montaña nevada.

Padre e hijo. Allí todos son padres y todos son hijos. Pero, inconscientemente, se daban cuenta de cuando tenían una conexión sanguínea. Es decir, incluso si recolectaban 15 bebés recién nacidos y los criaban sin saber quién los había dado a luz, la posición del lunar, la forma de las orejas y la nariz, la forma del cabello rizado o liso, la forma de los ojos y los dedos, varias cosas se heredaban de los padres. Además, parecía que el niño sentía el olor y la sensación de sus padres, que tenían una conexión con él, y entonces se arrastraba por el suelo para sacar leche de su madre y seguían a su padre para que lo protegiera. Y cuando el niño se hacía cada vez más grande, el rostro, el físico y la calidad de la voz se volvían similares. Se revelaban las enfermedades recibidas de los padres, las enfermedades hereditarias, la habilidad para cazar, la destreza de las manos, la forma de las uñas. Cuando se trataba de la generación de los abuelos, agregaban: _"Quizás ese niño es mi hijo, y este niño que dio a luz, es mi nieto"._ No parecía que tuvieran preferencia por el niño a simple vista, pero si diez niños resultaban heridos a la vez, tanto los padres como los abuelos verían primero al niño que se parecía muchísimo a ellos.

**"Yo no tenía a nadie así".**

No extrañaba a nadie.

No se parecía a nadie.

Nadie venía a recogerlo si se lastimaba.

Quizá su madre murió durante el puerperio o debido a un mal tratamiento posparto. El padre podía ser un viajero. Dyria nunca había sido salvado por alguien primero así que no era el mejor momento para escuchar halagos.

No cuando se sentía así.

_No cuando ese hombre le decía a todos que Ash era de su hermano._

Cuando lo notó, sintió que podía darse por vencido. Quería dejar este pueblo pronto porque, si salía, entonces no tendría que sentirse así. No tendría que pensar.

Quería salir pronto.

Irse y dejar de batallar con tantos sentimientos complicados.

Quizá Dyria ahora estuviera hablando desde su dolor porque nunca había dicho nada como esto. Y aunque sabía eso, Yudha estaba escuchando todavía en silencio. Dejando que sus palabras se desbordaran una tras otra como si estuviera hablando con una pared. Quería detenerse, _pero no podía_.

No sabía como hacerlo.

**"Debe haber alguien más que pueda criar a Ash correctamente y, él... Él debería ir con esa persona. He estado pensando en eso durante mucho tiempo."**

**"Ash te necesita."**

**"Pero no puedo..."**

Incluso si estuviera siempre a su lado, no podría protegerlo. Cuando Ash creciera y tuviera más de diez años, escalaría una montaña que Dyria no podría escalar en absoluto, pelearía con bestias que Dyria no podría detener, y así sucesivamente. Cuando comenzara a desarrollarse, podría decir que sería un soldado y entonces ¿Dónde quedaría él?

**"Que crezca no significa que no te necesite, o que ya no te quiera".**

Solo recientemente había llegado a pensar que la responsabilidad de la que tanto se jactaba era en realidad un egoísmo intrusivo. Podía ser que no fuera posible criarlo más que esto. Podía ser que no fuera la forma correcta o el hombre correcto...

¿Y si era el momento de dejarlo ir?

**"Solo necesita estar con su mamá."**

**"Si estamos juntos, el crecimiento de Ash va a frenarse".**

**"De ahora en adelante, podemos diseñar y cambiar la forma en la que lo crías. Lo haremos juntos".**

**"No puedo. Solo sé hacerlo justo así."**

En realidad, cuanto más lo pensaba, _más llegaba a la conclusión de que era mejor permitir que los de este castillo criaran a Ash._

**"Soy responsable hasta que Ash crezca. Si es posible, quiero vivir en algún lugar fuera de esta ciudad y mirarlo desarrollarse. Así que, cuando sea más grande, me iré."**

De todos modos, no quería que Ash pensara que había sido abandonado por su mamá. Cuando Ash se acostumbrara a la vida del castillo y creciera hasta volverse un hombre, no quería que lo odiara, diciendo: _**"Soy un niño que fue abandonado".**_

**"Solo quiero mantener las cosas bien para que Ash no se vea atrapado en el remordimiento."**

**"¿Ves? Solo piensas en Ash y en lo que es mejor para él. Eso es lo que es el amor".**

**"No es..."**

**"No quieres admitirlo porque tienes miedo."**

**"No tengo miedo."**

**"La paternidad, no se puede hacer sin amor."**

Valoró mucho a Ash porque el amor estaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero no parecía que pudiera admitirlo de inmediato.

**"El amor no es necesario para ser padre, Yudha."**

**"... Dyria."**

**"Solo hago lo que mi hijo necesita. Porque soy responsable de él".**

Despertaba por la mañana, lavaba la ropa, le daba de comer, lo enviaba a la escuela con una lonchera enorme, iba al trabajo, pasaba por él, preparaba la cena, miraba su tarea, hablaba de lo que había pasado ese día. Lo escuchaba, lo bañaba, le cepillaba los dientes, lo ponía a dormir, luego hacía algunas pequeñas tareas del hogar que no podía hacer durante el día y salía con él para pasear _¿Cómo decía que no había amor si actuaba así?_

**"El problema es que, para ti, es más fácil vivir si lo piensas como** _**responsabilidad** _ **en lugar de como** _**amor** _ **".**

La forma de responsabilidad más que las incertidumbres del amor.

**"Podría ser así".**

**"Pero a mis ojos, Ash parece más un tesoro importante nutrido por tu amor que una criatura alimentada por tu responsabilidad".**

**"Lo dices así porque intentas convencerme".**

Un niño podía criarse sin amor siempre y cuando hubiera honestidad para asumir la responsabilidad.

**"Eres terco."**

**"No, solo no amo a Ash".**

Era la respuesta que debió salir desde el principio. La pequeña espina atrapada en la parte posterior de su garganta. 

**"Dila... ¿Dila odia a Ash?"**

Ash se había acercado para mostrarle a Dyria un gusano verde que estaba en un árbol. _Se quedó atónito._ Sus orejas triangulares temblaban y mientras lo miraba, sus lágrimas se habían empezado a acumular en sus ojos.

**"No te odio... Pero no te amo".**

**"¡Dyria!"**

Yudha agarró a Dyria del brazo y lo detuvo.

**"No te amo".**

**"... Dyria, suficiente."**

**"Es lo que es, no importa que llores".**

Ash comenzó a llorar con fuerza y después corrió hacia otro lugar.

**"Oh, oh... ¿Qué le pasa a Ash? ¡Espera!"**

Edna, caminando lentamente detrás de él, ahora se apresuraba en perseguir a Ash.

**"Oye, no tenías que hacer eso. ¡No tienes que esparcir ese tipo de palabras solo porque sientes que es lo mejor para que Ash crezca!"**

Yudha mostró los colmillos mientras regañaba a Dyria.

**"Es así como tiene que ser. Ahora, sin pensar en mí, sin preocuparse por mí, él puede decidir su futuro en función de sus emociones".**

**"¡Ve por él!"**

**"Deberías ir tú".**

La verdad era que, si Ash, de cinco años, corría a máxima potencia, no podría alcanzarlo ni aunque lo intentara.

**"¿Por qué llegas hasta estos extremos? ¡Es tu bebé, debes ir por él!"**

**"..."**

**"¡Entonces has lo que quieras!"**

Enojado con Dyria, que no se movía, Yudha persiguió a Ash.

**"Lo siento, Ash".**

Dyria se disculpó. Pero no lo persiguió.


	20. 16

Han pasado casi treinta días desde que llegaron al castillo y finalmente, pudieron visitar la tumba. _La tumba de Surdo._ Desde un punto de vista objetivo, a Dyria no se le tenía permitido entrar al mausoleo real por su cuenta, pero se le había otorgado un permiso por única vez para acompañar al joven maestro.

La tumba no era un monumento de piedra, sino un mausoleo impresionante. Como un antiguo castillo adecuado para que vivieran los futuros difuntos. La pared exterior de la pila de arcilla roja estaba decorada con piedras talladas y la pintura mural estaba teñida con pedazos de oro. Se instalaron ocho pilares en la pared interior de la habitación cuadrada que formaban un octágono para soportar el techo de la cúpula semicircular y esa parte, era terriblemente alta. La decoración del techo, que utilizaba oro y plata, lapislázuli, vidrio y cerámica, ostras de perlas blancas y ostras de perlas negras junto con abundante nácar, brillaba a la luz del sol y hacía que los pies de Dyria brillaran como en un caleidoscopio. _Y había un ataúd en el centro del mausoleo_ , donde brillaba la luz del sol directamente.

El féretro, decorado en oro, descansaba sobre un pedestal de mármol. Se había colgado una tela azul, como el fondo del mar profundo, y Ash, a quien Yudha llevaba cargando, había puesto las flores justo a sus pies.

**"Lo siento, es algo de rutina así que..."**

**"Gracias, por su consideración especial, señor Yudha".**

Dyria respondió cortésmente a las palabras de Yudha, quien estaba acompañado de la emperatriz.

Que Ash visitara la tumba, incluso si no era su padre, podía ser una carga para su corazón así que hubiera querido evitarlo. Esto se debía principalmente a que pensar en la muerte de un hombre que se decía que era su padre, podía hacerlo sentir triste o pensativo y en realidad, era un dolor increíblemente innecesario.

Por eso Dyria también estaba presente. Para intentar que el golpe fuera menor.

Ash bajó y comenzó a ser abrazado por Edna, sosteniendo sus mejillitas y hablando de algo que aparentemente era muy importante. Dyria y Yudha los vigilaban unos escalones más abajo.

**"¿Recuerdas la noche en que...?"**

**"..."**

**"Lo siento, si no quieres recordar..."**

**"Me gusta recordar."**

Fue un momento feliz, cálido e increíblemente cómodo. Es decir, hasta ahora nunca lo había admitido porque le daba vergüenza, pero esa noche fue la mejor de su vida. _Y eso solo significaba que estar frente al sarcófago de alguien más no le hacía sentir muy impresionado_. Intentó fingir para la emperatriz y los otros nobles pero, no podía ni imaginar ser abrazado por el hombre bajo esta tumba.

**"Yudha..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No quiero que me recuerdes sobre esa noche mientras esté aquí."**

**"Lo siento. Te hago sentir incómodo..."**

**"Incorrecto".**

_Incorrecto_.

Cada vez que hablaba con Yudha, la memoria de Dyria lo llevaba a ese momento y le hacía sentir... _Increíblemente satisfecho_.

Lo bueno de no haber visto la cara de Surdo en absoluto, era que no lo veía cuando hacía el amor con alguien más... Ni siquiera como parte de una imaginación fugaz que se preguntaba a menudo _¿Y qué hubiera pasado?_

**"Es que es muy grosero que me pidas recordar frente a la tumba de tu hermano. ¿Dónde queda el respeto?"**

**"Lo siento".**

**"Siempre te disculpas por algo".**

**"Es que yo..."**

**"De todos modos, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. Ya no me recuerdes ese sentimiento".**

**"..."**

**"¿O quieres que les diga a todos que dormí contigo en lugar de con el hermano? Puedo hacerlo. No parece que exista algo que yo pueda ganar de todo este fraude."**

**"... No eres ese tipo de persona."**

**"Pruébame."**

Sin escuchar la respuesta de Yudha hasta el final, Dyria dio un paso tambaleante hacía adelante. Se paró cerca del pie del ataúd de Surdo y colocó su mano en el borde.

Hacía frío, pero de eso no sentía nada.

Pensó que desearía alejarse de este ataúd todos los días y definitivamente y después... Opinó que si Yudha estuviera en su lugar, _si Yudha fuera quien estuviera muerto_ , quisiera acurrucarse en este ataúd y morir con él.

Se estremeció.

Volvió a verificar que no se equivocaba.

**"Yudha, vayamos a recoger más flores para** **Surdo** **con la abuelita".**

Edna estaba atenta a lo que pasaba y opinaba que Dyria necesitaba un momento. Yudha salió del mausoleo junto con Kusinada, mirando a Dyria y a Ash una última vez.

**"Habla un poco con Ash".**

Edna le susurró esto a Dyria, todavía sosteniendo a Ash ligeramente entre sus brazos.

**"Lo siento..."**

Dyria recibió a Ash y le agradeció a Edna por todo lo que había hecho por él. _Ash estaba tan malhumorado que ni siquiera lo miró._ A pesar de que nunca se le despegaba en el pasado, esta vez parecía loco por escapar del brazo de Dyria así que incluso lo golpeó con su cola un montón de veces.

**"Ash, por favor, quédate quieto."**

Dyria hablaba en el tono habitual. Ash no respondió, pero comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

**"No importa si tienes esa actitud hacia mi pero, si estás aquí, tienes que comportate de manera cortés y saludar correctamente. Nos están viendo los guardias ¿Ves?"**

**"..."**

**"Responde."**

**"..."**

**"Ash".**

**"¡Te odio!"**

Saltando de los brazos de Dyria, Ash aterrizó en el suelo sobre sus cuatro patas. Giró hacia el otro lado del ataúd para escapar de Dyria, colocó su mano en el soporte del ataúd, subió, montó en la tapa y llegó hasta la esquina.

Ni siquiera miró a Dyria.

Acarició la superficie del ataúd con su pequeña manita. Tocó la suave sensación de las joyas enterradas en la tapa del cofre, la irregularidad de la talla ornamental y la gema en el medio, que cambiaba de color como un arcoiris brillante. Era una manifestación de que no quería hablar con Dyria.

**"..."**

Dyria se volvió hacia el lado donde estaba Ash y se paró junto a él. Ash se alejó y desvió la mirada.

**"Hay que decir,** _**encantado de conocerte, Surdo** _ **."**

Después de un largo silencio, Dyria tocó el ataúd.

**"¿Encantado de conocerte?"**

Ash movió sus orejas.

**"Encantado de conocerte."**

**"Encantado de conocerte."**

Dyria sintió nostalgia por la voz de Ash después de un largo tiempo sin hablar con él.

**"¿Quién es?"**

**"Es... Es quien debería ser".**

**"¿** **Um** **?"**

**"¿Querías conocer a tu papá?"**

Preguntó Dyria, porque no sabía de que otra manera comenzar a explicarle.

**"Papá... Papá es Yudha, ¿No es verdad?"**

Ash respondió, sin rodeos y con bastante naturalidad.

**"Wow ¿Por qué piensas eso?"**

**"Porque me lee libros. Vive en mi casa, nos bañamos juntos, comemos juntos, dormimos en mi futón, jugamos juntos todos los días. Una persona así... Solo puede ser una mamá o un papá."**

Dyria volteó para ver a los guardias.

**"No lo es. Surdo sí"** **.**

**"Yudha huele a mí."**

**"Ash..."**

**"Ojalá Yudha fuera mi papá..."**

**"No digas eso ahora."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque tu papá está aquí. Tienes que decir** _**"Lo siento"** _ **."**

**"¿Lo siento?"**

**"Así es."**

**"Papá, lo siento"**

_Chu_. Llevó sus labios al ataúd.

Ash era sencillo y gentil, a excepción de como era Dyria. Y Dyria quería que así fuera siempre. Un niño que era bondadoso con los demás, amable y que sonreía brillantemente sin mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Alguien que pudiera decir **no** a lo que no le gustaba y a veces, tener la fuerza para ceñirse a su propia voluntad.

Dyria llevó a Ash junto a él y le susurró:

**"Ash ¿Quieres vivir con tu papá?"**

**"Papá... Pero papá está muerto."**

**"Solo responde ¿Quieres vivir aquí?"**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Hay muchas cosas buenas aquí, con papá."**

**"Pero él..."**

**"Puedes estudiar tanto como quieras. Puedes comer mucho arroz, no hace frío en invierno y definitivamente puedes ir a un lugar de veraneo cuando el sol esté en lo alto. Hay mucha ropa, juguetes y muchos otros lugares para jugar. Hay tantas cosas que aprender."**

Dyria estaba hablando de esta manera para que Ash pudiera elegir el castillo y finalmente, siguiera en esta dirección.

**"..."**

**"Y si no eliges vivir en este castillo, es poco probable que puedas volver a la casa en la colina".**

**"¿No puedo ir a casa?"**

**"Así es".**

**"No..."**

**"Y si vas, ya no podrás ir a la escuela de la iglesia, no podrás quedarte en la casa de Nira, no podrás jugar en el río detrás de la casa y no podrás pescar porque estarás escondido."**

**"Uh..."**

Mientras Dyria trataba de envolver a Ash en humo negro usando solo palabras difíciles, el niño había comenzado a gemir.

**"No te quejes".**

**"Umm..."**

**"Esa casa es peligrosa".**

_Podía ser asesinado._ Era posible que hicieran algo más cruel que poner veneno y no es que quisiera asustar a Ash con palabras amenazadoras, pero esa era la verdad.

Estaba seguro de que ya no podría volver a esa casa.

**"¿Peligroso?"**

**"Piensa en algo más aterrador que un fantasma".**

**"..."**

**"Pero si estás aquí, Yudha y Edna te protegerán".**

**"... Y Dila".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Dila no va a protegerme?"**

**"No tienes que pensar en mi. Solo tienes que ver por tu felicidad y decidir lo que quieres hacer para conservarla".**

**"¿Qué es la felicidad?"**

**"Felicidad es..."**

Felicidad es...

_¿Qué es la felicidad?_

Felicidad es ...

**"Ash yo, no sé..."**

**"Yudha te hace feliz ¿Verdad? Yudha es papá ¿Verdad?"**

**"..."**

Ash miró a Dyria, directamente a sus ojos con esas pupilas con polvo de estrellas brillantes. Sus ojos, que son tan claros como una bola de cristal y que culpaban a Dyria por ser un mentiroso.

**"Lo más importante es lo que Ash quiere hacer".**

Dyria repitió las mismas palabras.

**"¿Qué quieres que haga, Dila?"**

**"Los sentimientos de Ash tienen prioridad".**

**"¿¡¡Qué quieres que haga, Dila!?? ¿¡¡Qué tiene que hacer Ash!!?"**

Ash saltó al suelo y gritó

**"¡Ash le está preguntando a Dila!"**

**"¡¡Ash!!"**

Dyria le gritó al niño pero, en momentos como estos, Ash no tenía oídos para escuchar nada.

**"¡No sé cuál es la felicidad de Ash! ¡No la necesito si Dila pone una cara tan triste!"**

**"Ash..."**

**"¡No la necesito!"**

**"Ash."**

**"¡¡No lo necesito!! ¡¡No lo necesito, no lo necesito!!"**

**"Oh, oh, Ash, ¿Qué pasa?"**

Al escuchar el grito de Ash, Edna, que recogió las flores y regresó, entró rápidamente al mausoleo. Ash salió corriendo y saltó inmediatamente a su pecho.

**"¡¡** **Buaaaa** **!!"**

Apretó el vestido de Edna con fuerza, presionando su cara contra su pelo y retorciéndose como si todavía fuera un bebé.

**"Dyria..."**

**"Fallé. Fallé en todo. Tienes que pensar en otro plan."**

Dyria solo informó parte de lo que había pasado en un tono ligero y pasó junto a Yudha. No miró hacia el ataúd de nuevo.


	21. 17

Dyria también entendió que la discusión parecía haberse vuelto más complicada de lo que en realidad era.

Luego, _pasó otra semana._

Ash permanecía de mal humor. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar o ver a Dyria.

 **"¡¡¡Déjame!!!"** Cuando Ash vio el rostro de Dyria cerca del suyo, gritó en voz alta, empujándole tan lejos como le fue posible. **"¡Yo no voy contigo!"**

Aún así, Dyria era responsable de criar a Ash, por lo que todavía parecía bastante decidido a estarlo cuidando.

**"¡No quiero estar con Dyla! ¡Dyla me deja! ¡Me deja!"**

**"Me niego a dejarte."**

**"¿¡Por qué!?"**

**"¡Porque soy tu papá!"**

**"Dyla, tú no... Tú no eres... ¡Dyla no! ¡¡No me gusta!!"**

**"Sí, pero aunque no te guste, Dyria no dejará a Ash."**

**"Dyria, eres bastante resistente. Tienes buenos nervios".**

Edna, que venía a ver la situación todos los días, quedó impresionada ante la actitud constante y fuerte de Dyria. Incluso si peleaban, el hombre parecía cumplir seriamente con sus responsabilidades como todo un _buen padre._ Incluso si a Ash no le gustaba, Dyria lo vigilaba constantemente al momento de jugar en el jardín, extendía la mano para evitar que se ahogara cuando llegaba el momento de bañarse, limpiaba bien su pelaje para evitar que se resfriara y le cepillaba los dientes después de comer. Cuidaba a Ash como de costumbre, _como antes de la pelea._

A Ash no le gustaba.

**"Ser un padre es asombroso".**

**"Realmente no es para tanto."**

**"¡Es genial porque eres muy paciente! Incluso si Ash dice palabras rudas, todavía pareces bastante tranquilo al respecto. Eso es increíble".**

Ash podía decir lo que quería decir sobre cualquier tema porque confiaba mucho en Dyria. No importaba lo que dijera, lo lejos que llegara o lo mucho que no le gustara, _lo amaba_. No importaba cuanto corriera y huyera, Dyria definitivamente lo perseguiría y si tuviera problemas, él lo ayudaría tanto como fuera posible y ocupando cada gota de su poder. Y así, si seguían rodeándose el uno al otro todo el tiempo, Dyria y Ash volverían a estar juntos justo como antes. _Lo creía desde el fondo de su corazón._ Sabía que Dyria se aceptaría a si mismo, logrando vivir honestamente con sus emociones.

**"Es genial obtener la confianza absoluta de Ash".**

_Era el resultado de los esfuerzos diarios de Dyria._ Sin embargo, Dyria lo daba por sentado como el puro resultado de ser su padre. Era bastante difícil deshacerse de esas emociones que pasaban por su mente disfrazadas como una responsabilidad. Dyria pensaba que incluso si Ash se enojaba y no hablaba con él, estaba bien porque Ash se encontraba con vida. Podía vivir bien con eso, _porque era un mal menor que venía de una ganancia considerable._

**"No exageres demasiado".**

**"Está bien".**

**"Pero ¿No crees que es lo normal? Si dices esas palabras a tu precioso Ash, ¿No piensas que por eso está ahora tan triste y herido?"**

**"Bueno, seguramente... Es la primera vez que soy tan explícito con él y digo que no lo quiero".**

**"¿Alguna vez han tenido una gran pelea?"**

**"No. Porque no hay igualdad de condiciones entre los dos. Es un niño".**

**"Dyria, cariño... También eres un niño."**

Estaba seguro de que había tenido que enfrentar muchos problemas. Edna se paró junto a Dyria y le acarició maternalmente la espalda.

**"Si Ash se aleja gradualmente de mí, podrá estar solo con mayor facilidad... Edna-san, ¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Dyria, ¿Estás un poco más delgado últimamente?"**

Edna inclinó el cuello cuando comenzó a acariciar más detenidamente la piel de Dyria.

**"No, en realidad siento que he aumentado la cantidad de comida que he estado ingiriendo desde que llegué aquí así que, no creo que algo de mi haya disminuido. Sin embargo... No estoy haciendo ejercicio, así que mi masa muscular puede haber bajado un poco".**

**"Sí, está bien..."**

**"¡Diya! ¡No te lleves bien con Edna! ¡Ven aquí, Edna!"**

Ash se interpuso entre Dyria y Edna, que hablaban uno al lado del otro, y después fue y tiró de la mano de la loba.

**"Oh, no lo hagas Ash. No le digas eso a papá."**

**"¡Está bien! ¡Ash está enojado! ¡Cuando yo estoy enojado, Dyria solía decir que está bien expresar lo que siente mi corazón!"**

Hablaba de una creencia así de fuerte, infundada en su propia casa, así que por eso se daba el lujo de apelar a ella esta vez y tirar de la mano de Edna hacía otra esquina.

**"Ash, no seas grosero con ella."**

**"¡Edna-chan! ¡Quédate toda la noche con Ash! ¡Acuéstate con Ash en lugar de Diya!"**

E ignorando las palabras de Dyria, abrazó la cola de Edna con fuerza contra su pecho.

**"No, no, Dyria sigue siendo tu papá y Edna solo es Edna. Ahora pregúntale a Dyria, Ash. Pregúntale si puedo quedarme."**

Edna colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ash y se paró frente a Dyria.

**"¡Edna-chan! ¡Hoy! ¡Quédate con Ash por hoy! ¡No necesito a Dyria! ¡¡No lo necesito!!"**

**"Entiendo, ya entendí... Edna, lo siento, pero ¿Puedes quedarte con el niño?"**

**"Sí, por supuesto. Está bien."**

Y Dyria se quedó entonces inmóvil, en la habitación junto a Ash.

Cuando Ash se despertara en medio de la noche, lo primero que notaría no sería a Edna, que hoy estaría durmiendo junto a Ash, sino a Dyria, que se encontraría en la habitación de al lado. Dyria, que estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar pequeños ruidos, carraspeos, pasos, la voz dormida de Ash, el somniloquio y los ruidos de la naturaleza, no parecía perder el más mínimo cambio y se despertaba de inmediato como si fuera un militar entrenado. _Este es un instinto paterno poderoso_. Algo que se encuentra en los lobos, pero también en los humanos. Pero eso no le importaba a Ash. **El único problema ahora era que su papá no lo amaba.**

**"Dyria, por favor, respira un poco de aire. ¿De acuerdo? No te ves bien. Créeme. Si es Ash, me ocuparé de él tanto como sea posible."**

**"... Lo siento".**

**"Porque es mi sobrino y tú mi familia."**

Edna empujó la espalda de Dyria, que tenía una cintura bastante delicada, y se despidió de él con un movimiento de la mano. Después de todo, _la espalda que había tocado se sentía muy frágil._ Creía que posiblemente estaba deprimido o ocultando algo importante. A Yudha le preocupaba que no estuviera comiendo bien desde que su relación con Ash comenzó a fracturarse e incluso si Yudha no estaba presente en la comida, Aaron lo sabía todo, lo miraba todo y se lo informaba de inmediato a su amo. Dyria podía tener ideas claras de su condición física, pero no comía tanto como creía.

**"Edna-chan..."**

**"Sí, ¿Qué pasó, mi niño?"**

**"Extraño a Diya."**

Agarró su cola y buscó a Dyria de manera meticulosa. Mientras fingía leer un libro de imágenes de espaldas a su papá, Dyria simplemente se levantó y se fue a alguna parte.

**"Dyria... Salió a caminar".**

**"... Me dejó porque... Está feliz sin mí."**

**"No, no. Para nada. Edna le dijo a Dyria que fuera a dar un paseo solito".**

**"¿Va a volver por mí...?"**

**"Por supuesto, volverá... Ahora, ¿Vienes a hacer dulces con Edna?"**

**"No..."**

**"Oh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nuestro niño no quiere dulces?"**

**"Edna-chan va a estar cubierta de polvo de nuevo..."**

**"Así es... Soy un poco torpe. Ash, por eso, por favor ayúdame. Y cuando estén bien cocinados, te recogeré y comeremos un bocadillo junto con papá."**

**"...Pero, Ash está enojado..."**

**"Incluso si estás enojado, ¿No está bien comer un bocadillo juntos?"**

**"¿Se puede?"**

**"Bueno, eso es correcto."**

**"¿Quién decidió eso?"**

**"Lo he decidido ahora".**

Edna levantó a Ash y se dirigió a la cocina.


	22. 18

**"** **Buarg** **... Ah, ah."**

Había ido al pozo a beber agua y aprovechó también para humedecerse la garganta, la boca y la cara. Pero en el momento en que intentó beber un pequeño sorbo, _vomitó el agua que acababa de tomar_. No era una gran cantidad porque había escupido solamente lo que bebió.   
Dyria exhaló y luego se llevó todavía más agua a la boca, esta vez, concentrándose en enjuagarse. No en beber.

**"** **Huh** **...** **Uh** **,** **uh** **."**

Sostuvo su boca con la mano derecha, se agachó en su lugar y volvió a escupir el agua. Dado que ahora salió más que la cantidad que había bebido, podía decir que esto estaba mezclado con _jugo gástrico_. En el momento en que se llevó el agua a la boca, sintió unas náuseas terribles. Y lo pensó al instante, **tal vez alguien había envenenado el agua del pozo.** Pero al momento siguiente, lógicamente abandonó esa idea. De ninguna manera, no pueden poner veneno en un lugar así. Todos los pozos de los alrededores están conectados por canales subterráneos y hay innumerables pozos en este sitio. Este pozo se utilizaba para el agua de consumo diario de Dyria y Ash, pero esta misma agua también iba al pozo que se utilizaba para comer, beber y bañarse por la familia real que vivía en el castillo y además, era muy utilizado por muchos otros sirvientes. La otra persona no sería tan estúpida como para no pensar en lo que sucedería si el agua de un pozo así estuviera contaminada.

**"Entonces es una cuestión de mi condición física..."**

Quizá se encontraba así porque no había vivido en una zona tan cálida durante tanto tiempo. Dyria sacó agua del pozo y enjuagó el área que había manchado con su vomito. Después de tirarlo todo completamente en el canal de aguas residuales y limpiarlo, se agachó de nuevo. _Estaba completamente oscuro frente a él._ Sus pies se balanceaban así que tocó el borde de la pared de piedra del pozo para sostener todo su cuerpo. Aún así, no pudo soportarlo y tuvo que dejar caer una rodilla en el suelo. _¿Es esto realmente lo que es estar enfermo? ¿O es espiritual?_ Es la primera vez que se pelea con Ash con tanta fuerza, y estaba honestamente abrumado. Puede que no hubiera sido necesario llevar todo tan lejos, pero Dyria es su padre por lo que debe decidir lo que es mejor para él.

Cuando empezó a pensar en eso, se volvió a marear.

No tiene mucha hambre y no tiene nada de sueño. Sin embargo, se encontraba un poco nervioso. _No le gustaba sentirse así_. Por lo general no se enfermaba así que no puede imaginarse qué tan enfermo estaría su organismo justo ahora. _Pero tanto Yudha como Edna se han dado cuenta de alguna manera._

No quiere preocuparse por eso porque de todas maneras no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

**"Está bien, solamente estoy cansado."**

Se repitió esto y se puso de pie mientras respiraba lentamente. Se levantó, inhaló a profundidad otra vez y regresó a la mansión.

**"Ah, Dyria, así que estás aquí".**

Aaron llamó a Dyria, que se dirigía a la habitación donde Ash y sus doncellas estaban esperando, haciendo un movimiento de su mano.

**"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?"**

Dyria se detuvo y miró a Aaron.

**"... Su cara se ve bastante mal... ¿Algo pasó?"**

**"No, estaba dando un paseo y la luz del sol fue un poco deslumbrante para mí".**

**"Entonces, una bebida fría ..."**

**"Gracias por tu amabilidad. Pero está bien. ¿Hay algo importante?"**

**"Ah, pues... En realidad, ¿Está usted de acuerdo en ir a ver a Lilliesel?"**

**"Lilliesel. ¿La... Esposa de** **Surdo** **?"**

**"Sí. Está en la habitación de invitados en el sur porque quiere reunirse con el joven Dyria ¿Qué le parece?"**

**"Bueno, le veré."**

Dyria fue guiado por Aaron a la habitación de invitados en el sur. Era una alcoba especial que parecía excepcionalmente soleada durante esta estación y que sin embargo, también tenía una brisa fresca entrando por cada ventana. Lilliesel era la esposa del hermano mayor de Yudha, la esposa del ex rey y pariente de la emperatriz viuda. Entretener a una persona tan importante, Dyria no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar. Bueno, es irrespetuoso que la gente común se reúna con la familia real, por lo que camina sintiendo bastante miedo.

**"Lamento haberle hecho esperar, este es Dyria".**

Dyria entró en la habitación de invitados del sur.

Lilliesel estaba sentada en una espaciosa silla de un solo asiento, con un abanico bordado en seda agitándose junto a la boca. Detrás de ellos había tres sirvientas. La primera impresión es tranquila, gentil y suave. Exactamente lo contrario de Edna. Mientras que Edna encarnaba al personaje de una mujer nítida y audaz, Lilliesel tenía una atmósfera de princesa de cuento de hadas. Además, Edna siempre usaba un vestido negro con cuello sólido, mientras que Lilliesel utilizaba un vestido de color primaveral de material esponjoso. El esposo de Edna murió y el esposo de Lilliesel murió aproximadamente al mismo tiempo y en la misma guerra. Edna, que ha estado de luto durante seis años, no es elogiada si aparenta estar bien, pero ahora la esposa del rey fallecido está vestida con un vestido colorido y con joyas bonitas y exageradas. Mirando la figura, sosteniendo un abanico, _hay una mala palabra en su mente cuando piensa en el personaje de Lilliesel._

**"Buenos días, Dyria pelirrojo."**

**"Pido disculpas por la mala educación de no saludar hasta hoy".**

Dyria se inclinó y se sentó frente a Lilliesel al otro lado de la mesa.

**"¿Quién te dio el permiso para sentarte?"**

Lilliesel frunció el ceño. En pocas palabras, **no tomes asiento**.

Dyria se pone de pie, estira la espalda en una posición erguida al estilo militar, gira sus brazos tras de su cadera, une sus manos y mira hacia abajo, a los ojos de Lilliesel. Tiene los ojos de joya roja, coloreada con motas amarillas y largas pestañas. Ella se siente incómoda por esto.

**"Siéntate."**

**"Lo siento."**

Dyria se sienta de una manera bastante grosera. Muy descuida. Y tan pronto como estuvo sentado, Lilliesel se puso de pie con la ayuda de una de sus criadas. Aparentemente, Lilliesel no quería sentarse en el mismo lugar que Dyria ni ver a Dyria. Dyria se puso de pie de nuevo, por pura cortesía, pero el silencio continuó.

**"Me voy a casa".**

**"Te despediré en la puerta.**

Dyria siguió a Lilliesel.

**"¡...!"**

Lilliesel exhaló un suspiro fugaz, se dio la vuelta y golpeó la mejilla de Dyria con el abanico cerrado. Los herrajes metálicos del abanico pegaron desde la sien hasta la parte inferior de su ojo.

**"Me voy a casa. Ya he visto la cara de la gata".**

Lilliesel le dio el abanico con sangre a la criada y se volteó, girando perfectamente en sus tacones. Dyria observó la espalda de Lilliesel y se tocó los pómulos doloridos.

Bueno, _era obvio que pasaría algo_ así. Lilliesel no dio a luz a un hijo de Surdo y Dyria dio a luz al hijo de Surdo. Ella pensaba muy seguramente que su marido y Dyria se fueron a la cama. Si miras las cosas superficiales, eso es lo que significa y lo que es. Y puede que la decepción principal de Lilliesel no se deba a que su marido le fuera infiel, pero si que lo está alimentando demasiado ahora. Es lo esperado que las concubinas del santuario den a luz a un hijo de un lobo, pero Dyria, que no podía ser llamado noble o especial, dio a luz tan rápidamente que seguramente ella lo ve como algo lamentable. Que tenga a Yudha, a Edna, _le da envidia_. En cualquier caso, el estatus y la posición de Lilliesel debe hacerla sentir humillada.

Ella es el peligro.

Si ese es el caso, puede ser hostil a Ash en el futuro.

**"Acabo de informar a Yudha que... Oh, tienes una hemorragia nasal..."**

La sangre goteó sobre la alfombra.

Se tapó la nariz rápidamente para mantener limpio el suelo. Estaba completamente desprevenido. Normalmente, podría salir victorioso y decir que **no era nada** , pero hoy no se sentía el mismo.

**"Dyria-sama..."**

Apareció Aaron, que estaba en la sala de espera. Dyria parecía tener más sangre en la nariz de la que pensaba porque Aaron, que siempre aparentaba estar tranquilo y calmado, incluso abrió demasiado los ojos esta vez.

**"Sí, has vuelto. Por favor, despídete de Lilliesel."**

Dyria le pidió a Aaron que la acompañara a la salida, demostrando que estaba bien al ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisita.

**"Entiendo. ¡Conseguiré que alguien más venga a cuidarlo de inmediato!"**

**"Gracias".**

Viendo partir a Aaron, Dyria resopló de nuevo. Miró hacia arriba y pellizcó con los dedos el área detrás de la cavidad nasal que probablemente tenía ya una herida impresionante. _Sus manos estaban de un rojo brillante._ Inmediatamente después de eso, el médico y el asistente de Yudha entraron corriendo.

**"¿Por qué no estás acostado y esperando?"**

El médico le regañó cuando lo vio, parado vagamente en medio de la habitación.

**"Oh, no quiero ensuciar el sofá..."**

**"¡Acuéstate pronto!"**

Se vio obligado a acostarse en el sofá. No tuvieron que llamar a por más ayuda así que simplemente le prestaron un botiquín de primeros auxilios muy básico para examinarlo. Se confirmaron los movimientos oculares y la disminución de la agudeza visual, se palparon los pómulos y los huesos nasales magullados y se le examinó también todo el cuerpo. Le dijeron muchas cosas, pero cuando estaba acostado en el sofá, se adormeció y comenzó a escuchar de manera desorganizada. Nunca había visto a un médico, así que no importaba lo que dijera, no sonaba muy realista.

**"Dyria, ¿Cómo estás?"**

**"Edna-san..."**

**"Oh, está bien, solo acuéstate."**

Edna, arrodillada en el suelo, acariciaba la frente de Dyria tan cariñosamente como siempre. _¿Cuándo entró en la habitación?_ Dyria no se dio cuenta. Parecía que estaba horneando para Ash alguno de sus pastelitos, porque llevaba un delantal empolvado.

**"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que..."**

**"Está bien. Parece que estoy un poco** **anémico** **. Ha pasado poco tiempo, pero me siento como si fuera a desmayarme".**

**"Ya veo... Parece que tienes incluso un poco de fiebre."**

**"¿Ash?"**

**"Está esperando fuera de la habitación. ¿Ves que hay sangre en el suelo? Era demasiado y pensé que no debería mostrar algo como eso a un bebé. Así que está sentadito."**

Mientras Edna hablaba, veía la cola de Ash, nadando de manera esponjosa en el espacio entre la puerta. Todavía estaba enojado, pero parece estar muy preocupado por Dyria también así que se ve bastante inquieto. La cola dorada brillante, casi de color fresa, estaba moviéndose como loca. Detrás de la puerta, Aaron parecía estar sosteniendo a Ash y podía escuchar conversaciones como _**"Por favor, espera hasta que limpiemos la sangre", "No", "Oh, no creo que esté enfermo."**_ Mientras tanto, la alfombra manchada se escurrió y se cubrió con un paño. Ahora Ash ya no tendría que ver la horrible escena.

**"Ash, por favor entra."**

**"¡No quiero!"**

Ash respondía: **"¡No!"** A todo.

**"Hasta hace un tiempo, estaba llorando por ir a ver a su papá..."**

Edna estaba sonriendo. Quería ver a Dyria, pero a la vez no quería. Estaba preocupado por Dyria, pero ya que lo escuchó hablar, entonces no lo verá. _Si puede escuchar la voz de Dyria, entonces no tiene que preocuparse._ Ash metió solo su cola en la habitación y golpeó la pared por un rato.

**"Pero, Edna y Dyria hablarán un poco más, así que ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo se tuestan las semillas dulces con Aaron?"**

**"¡No! ¡Con Edna-chan!"**

**"¿Puedes esperar a Edna? Ve con Aaron para que no te aburras."**

**"¡No quiero!"**

**"Creo que tendrás que esperar muchísimo entonces..."**

**"¿Cuánto…?"**

**"Me pregunto si habremos terminado para la cena..."**

**"Ash puede esperar".**

**"No te desagrada Aaron, espera con él solamente un ratito."**

**"... Si puedo tocarle la barba, te espero."**

**"Está bien, joven maestro. Este es solo un trato especial que podemos tener usted y yo."**

**"Bueno."**

Ash ama las barbas. Dyria se disculpó interiormente, _ **"Lo siento, señor Aaron. No es su culpa tener una barba tan fina..."**_

**"Puedes dejar a Ash con Aaron y escuchar su voz desde aquí. Y puedes ver su alegre colita todo el tiempo. No hay que preocuparse".**

**"Está bien, pero este tipo de cosas... Parece que Lilliesel..."**

Edna lo cortó.

**"Ven aquí, hablemos de eso con cuidado."**

Dyria se levantó y se sentó de mejor manera en el sofá.

**"¿Te ha golpeado antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva gruñendo Lili alrededor de ti?"**

**"Le conocí por segunda vez hoy. La primera vez que la vi, estaba de pie junto a ti el primer día que vine al castillo... Así que, hablar cara a cara, fue hoy apenas".**

**"¿Qué dijiste?"**

**"Como puedes imaginar, no mucho..."**

Miró la hemorragia nasal en su ropa. La sangre no podía desprenderse fácilmente así que quería lavarla rápido. Pero, últimamente, Yudha llegaba su lado y le decía: _**"Deja que la persona a cargo de la lavandería se ocupe de la ropa."**_ Y entonces lo desnudaba y le dejaba todo lo demás a esa gente. Pero no podía permitir que ahora lavaran ropa tan ensangrentada.

Quería lavarse rápido.

**"Dyria..."**

**"..."**

**"Dyria, Dyria... ¿Puedes oír mi voz?"**

**"... Sí lo siento."**

**"Has estado somnoliento durante mucho tiempo últimamente. ¿Estás realmente bien? ¿Estás teniendo una conmoción cerebral? ¿Tus oídos y tímpanos no están lastimados? ¿No te sientes mal? Después de todo, no eres una bestia ¿Llamamos a un médico humano? Nosotros y ustedes tenemos diferentes estructuras corporales. Es posible que haya pasado por alto algo difícil..."**

**"No hay problema".**

**"Pero..."**

**"Está bien. Tengo mucho en que pensar..."**

Cerró los ojos y exhaló profundamente. Su cabeza no estaba clara.

**"Por favor, descansa... Le diré a Yudha sobre esto."**

**"No, está bien. Estoy acostumbrado."**

**"... ¿A qué estás acostumbrado?"**

**"Ah..."**

No, no podía hablar correctamente.

No se sentía bien hoy.

**"Dyria..."**

**"Varias veces cuando estuve en** **Nishinomiya** **..."**

Solo cuando Dyria estaba solo, la doncella de Lilliesel iba y venía.

Lilliesel y su doncella, que vivían en el santuario trasero, entraban y salían del santuario oeste con una cara bastante tenebrosa. De un vistazo, sabía que esas mujeres pertenecían a una filiación diferente a las sirvientas preparadas por Yudha, porque vestían con el mismo color que lo hacía Lilliesel. _Las doncellas siempre miraban a Dyria_. Solo lo observaban, vagaban frente a él, lo presionaban, lo perseguían mentalmente y lo acosaban un poco. Para Dyria, solo agregó un esfuerzo adicional, pensando que Ash podría resultar lastimado.

**"Es lo mismo que esa vez, no es gran cosa".**

**"Pero hoy te lesionó de gravedad".**

¿Pero qué pueden hacerle cuando él es el verdadero padre del niño que eventualmente se convertirá en rey?

**"No hagas demasiado ruido, relájate..."**

**"¿Por qué? Este es un caso para informar a Yudha."**

**"No, no es necesario".**

**"¡No es si quieres!"**

**"Cuando Ash esté en peligro, se lo informaré a Yudha... Ah, no, si están contra mi, es probable que Ash también se vea afectado. Hablaré con Yudha, pero por mi cuenta. Pienso que debí informarle hace un tiempo en realidad..."**

Podía ser que estuviera realmente cansado. Sus pensamientos no se juntaban en absoluto. Ahora no quería decírselo a Yudha _¿Qué pasaba con él para decir que si lo haría?_

**"... ¿Quieres hablar con Yudha en cuanto llegue?"**

**"No quiero preocuparle..."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Esa persona está ocupada de por si."**

**"¿...?"**

**"Hablamos del hombre que en nombre del Rey se está reuniendo con políticos y ministros durante horas enteras. Viene, se ocupa de sus asuntos militares y está buscando también a los que quieren hacernos daño. Eso por si solo..."**

Yudha se movía en silencio, haciendo todo siempre por su cuenta. Los llevaba a los dos en su espalda y comenzaba a luchar con su propio poder. Nunca decía que fuera difícil o doloroso, sin embargo, siempre parecía increíblemente ansioso. Pensaba que era ese tipo de personalidad difícil de las bestias así que no quería que hiciera más esfuerzo. Ya se ha encargado de todo y no quería molestarle con nada más que con cosas sobre el niño.

No quería... Ser una carga.

**"Pero si tus ojos persiguen a Yudha, entonces deja que lo hagan también tus manos."**

Oh, ese no era el caso y definitivamente no iba a decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Dyria agachó la cabeza. Si la movía de un lado a otro, se volvería a sentir mareado y sus pensamientos se tornarían en algo completamente ensombrecido.

**"No querer molestar a Yudha... ¿Es tu orgullo como hombre?"**

Era una vergüenza apoyarse en alguien, confiar en él y entregar todo su espíritu a unas manos que podían desaparecer. Algunas personas podían decir que sí, _que puede ser orgullo._ Especialmente, para Dyria.

**"También está eso, pero no creo ser orgulloso ahora."**

Agarró su flequillo y lo arrugó entre las manos.

**"¿No es así?"**

**"Simplemente no quiero que esa persona se exceda de más..."**

No podía permitirse comer a una hora determinada, llegaba tarde a casa, trabajaba en sus días libres, salía muy temprano en la mañana, pero igual se preocupaba por Dyria y Ash todo el día. Si encontraba un poco de tiempo, entonces definitivamente usaría esos minutos para ir corriendo con los dos. Pero si ya tenía tiempo, entonces desearía que tomara una siesta, comiera despacio y lo utilizara para divertirse.

**"Me alegra de que pase su tiempo con Ash, pero no quiero que lo gaste por mí..."**

No quería que fuera amable.

No quería que fuera dulce.

**"Dyria, tú..."**

**"Lo siento, no, no voy a decir esto aquí..."**

Sus labios siempre pronunciaban palabras que eran diferentes de lo que pensaba en su cabeza. Y cuanto más hablaba, más enredado se volvía todo. Son pensamientos que nunca había tenido y que se desbordaron como lágrimas en un momento dado antes de desaparecer.

No quería acercarse a Yudha más de lo necesario.

_No quería tener una relación íntima con Yudha._

No tenía ninguna intención de preocuparse por Yudha.

Yudha solo estaba ahí para proteger a Ash.

No era de Dyria...

**"Está bien".**

Dyria se esforzó por terminar la conversación con Edna, utilizando una voz considerablemente tranquila. Edna no preguntó más y acarició suavemente el cabello de Dyria mientras él se reía con el ceño fruncido, sin saber como aceptar la bondad de su mano. _Estaba en problemas porque era demasiado similar a la forma en que lo hacía Yudha._ Pensó que definitivamente eran hermana y mi hermano.

**"Informaré a Yudha sobre hoy."**

Cerró su corazón y habló con Edna.

Tenía que volver a hablar con Yudha. _Tenía que escuchar esa voz y comer de esa melancolía que le dejaba._

Sin embargo, parecía una historia para proteger a Ash y por lo tanto no podía huir aunque estuviera increíblemente confundido. Todo lo que podía hacer, era realizar un breve informe mental de sus pensamientos complicados, especialmente en días malos como hoy. Un poco de descuido podía llevar a su destrucción personal. Esa voz, ese tipo, ese calor, cuando lo sentía demasiado cerca, le quitaba a Dyria sus energías.

 _Era como una bestia_.

Hacía que Dyria se volviera una bestia bastante emocional.


	23. 19

Se sumergió en un mar sangriento y soñó, respirando tranquila y lentamente...

En un mar de sangre que se acumulaba, enrojecido, las olas se estancaban y se veían completamente negras. _Su vientre desgarrado estaba caliente_ , su sangre se derramó y las entrañas salieron entonces pesadamente hacía afuera. Había estado atrapado en ese fango por mucho tiempo.

No podía salir.

Quería que le ayudaran, pero se hundía poco a poco, **poco a poco...**

Se cubrió la cara y lloró.

Cuando todo se tornó completamente negro, no pudo soportarlo más así que intentó envolverse otro poco entre sus brazos para huir. No había dolor. Tal vez era posible que hubiera sucedido algo aterrador al principio, pero ahora no sentía absolutamente nada. No había sonido, no había sensaciones, no se veía nada y se hundía más y más en la oscuridad total. Si dejaba de pensar y dejaba ir su conciencia, _se sentía incluso como si fuera a morir._

Cerró los ojos, minimizó su respiración y lentamente, en silencio, se dejó llevar por la oscuridad total...

_Pero podía oír llorar a alguien._

Al principio era débil, pequeño, audible, _más inaudible que audible_. La voz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Una tonada alta desde el fondo de su abdomen, moviendo mucho sus pulmones y el pecho, llorando, gritando, **gritando con fuerza** , llamando a Dyria y pidiendo que saliera de la oscuridad.

**"¡Dyla! ¡Dyla!"**

**"..."**

**"Escuché que estás enfermo, ¿Estás bien?"**

**"..."**

**"No duermas en un lugar como este. Puedes pescar un resfriado".**

**"Ash..."**

_Esa era la voz que sacó a Dyria de la oscuridad._

El mullido de Ash comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de Dyria. _Es esta sensación cálida y esponjosa la que siempre parece sostenerlo._ Incluso cuando es más fácil elegir la muerte, este bebé es tan importante que Dyria no puede dejarlo ni aunque esté tan convencido en hacerlo.

_Es la llave._

Ese niño es la llave del tesoro de Dyria.

Al abrir las manos, la cola y las orejas del niño se meterían tiernamente entre sus dedos. Incluso ahora, al abrazarlo, no se enojaba nunca y en su lugar se quedaba abrazándole como si quisiera hacerlo para siempre.

**"Ash..."**

**"Oye, no soy Ash".**

**"Bien, bien, bien..."**

**"¿Te estás quedando dormido...?"**

**"No te muevas, Ash..."**

Lo mantuvo firmemente entre sus brazos y presionó sus labios un par de veces contra sus mejillas.

_Entonces Ash finalmente se calló._

Era bueno pasar entre sus orejas, cavando alrededor de la base de su cola. Ash estaba de buen humor, porque no estaba huyendo aunque se movía tanto.

**"Ash, mi bebé..."**

_Pasó suavemente la parte posterior de sus manos a lo largo de su pelaje_. Con la yema de los dedos, con las puntas ligeramente levantadas, acarició y estimuló suavemente sus músculos de la columna y de la espalda. Cuando sintió su temblor bajo las manos, giró los brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo sostuvo contra su abdomen con demasiada fuerza. Acariciando desde la columna hasta su coxis y la base de la cola también. Presionó suavemente la abolladura en la parte posterior de la cola, con el pulgar y repitió todo esto de vuelta... Si perdía la fuerza de la cola, eso estaba bien y era más que genial porque significaba que le encantaba. Sin embargo, hacer esto no era suficiente así que apretó sus mejillas y puso presión debajo de su barbilla también. Acarició su cara, con mucho pelo esponjoso, desde el cuello hasta su pecho.

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

Yudha gruñó en voz baja. Colocó sus brazos en el borde del diván donde dormía Dyria, manteniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo torcida como si intentara comenzar a hacer flexiones en su lugar. Pensaba ser paciente y no respirar, pero esto simplemente comenzaba a acumularse...

 _Se sentía tan bien_. Era asombroso. _¿Ash recibía tantos mimos todos los días?_ Lo envidiaba tanto. Ese toque suave, un cuidado delicado y minucioso en cada rincón hasta el punto en que le daba una satisfacción sin infinitud pero que no aburría. Un aseo perfecto, sin excesos ni carencias.

**"Aaah..."**

Lejos de cansarse, le dio mucho sueño. _Las yemas de sus dedos son las más cómodas de la vida._

**"Ash, es grande..."**

Le gustaba mucho.

Estaba feliz.

Dyria estaba feliz de que ahora creciera tan grande.

**"Estoy feliz de haberte hecho crecer..."**

**"Me haces crecer... Pero estamos pensando en situaciones diferentes."**

Yudha sonrió. _Era como toda una mamá lobo hablando con su lobo bebé_.

Con una boca diminuta, como para expresar afecto, se despegó la mandíbula de un lobo macho adulto y comenzó a sacar una lengua pegajosa que inició un beso.

**"Shu."**

Esta boca era bastante dura.

La nariz también era... Dura.

No es suave.

Mientras quitaba sus brazos, acariciaba de tanto en tanto el pelaje para revisarlo a profundidad.

**"... Dyria."**

**"Si, estoy aqui..."**

Bueno _¿Qué es eso?_ Sus orejas también estaban esponjosas pero, además de todo, _¿Siempre fue pesado y duro?_ Lo estaba masticando con fuerza, pero el niño parecía a punto de perder los dientes de leche por lo que era raro que lo hiciera así.

**"Muy masculino..."**

No olía a leche. No olía dulce ni agradable como un bebé. No olía a esponjoso o a algodón suave.

**"Llegué a casa desde el trabajo. No se puede evitar que huela a sudor".**

**"Hubieras tomado un baño…"**

**"Quería hablar contigo antes de entrar, y te estaba buscando porque no estabas en la habitación. ¿Por qué estás durmiendo en una silla en el jardín?"**

**"...Ash, sé un buen niño y duerme".**

**"Jajaja. ¡Soy Yudha, no soy Ash!"**

**"..."**

**"Yudha".**

Dyria volteó los ojos y miró al lobo que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. _¿Es esto un buen sueño, un mal sueño, una realidad o una fantasía?_

**"¿Ya despertaste?"**

**"No, Ash no..."**

**"Así es. Solo estamos tú y yo".**

**"... ¿Por qué?"**

**"¿Cómo voy a saberlo, cariño?"**

A pesar de que lo había abrazado, Yudha parecía muy entusiasmado en lamerle la cabeza de arriba para abajo.

**"Hace calor, mantente alejado".**

Y empujó a Yudha con ambas manos. Frotando los dedos que estaban tocando a Yudha hasta hace un momento en un intento por eliminar la sensación.

**"No sé qué decir. Tú eres quien comenzó a peinarme. Me preocupaba que no se sintiera bien pero,** **_la verdad estuvo rico_ ** **."**

**"Eres ruidoso. Cállate un momento."**

Dyria levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo de la _chaise longue_ y movió ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado. _Una mano delicada tocó la frente que tenía una cicatriz_. Durante el día, fue una herida que había sido creada por el abanico de Lilliesel.

**"He escuchado la mayor parte de esto de voz de Aaron y de mi hermana. Muéstrame... Oh, no parece que vaya a dejar ninguna marca en el futuro".**

Yudha colocó una rodilla en el suelo y comenzó a acomodar el flequillo de Dyria. Sus ojos, que todavía estaban un poco húmedos, miraban al lobo bastante vagamente... Abrió y cerró las manos repetidamente varias veces, como para comprobar la sensación del pelaje que había estado tocando sus manos hace un instante y murmuró:

**"Pensé que eras Ash..."**

Ciertamente, como dijo Edna, las expresiones faciales y reacciones de Dyria son un poco extrañas ahora. El cuerpo también lo sentía caliente y pesado. Normalmente, si presionas la piel del bebé, obtendrás una respuesta similar a una manta, pero esta no se sentía bonita. Era vaga, poco esponjosa y poco confiable. _El instinto de Yudha le dictaba que lo estaba acariciando tanto porque se sentía ansioso._ El instinto masculino gritaba que esta criatura debía ser protegida.

**"Dyria".**

**"... Recientemente, tuve una pesadilla."**

Con ambas manos sostenidas por Yudha, Dyria respondió. Se despertó y había esperado hasta que Yudha regresara para informarle sobre todo lo que había estado pasando en el castillo. En la habitación de al lado, Edna y Ash estaban descansando, así que estaba aguardando vagamente hasta que entrara más la noche. _Sentía que no podía deshacerse de este extraño presentimiento durante el día._ Como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro de él. Recordaba haberse acostado en la tumbona justo afuera de la habitación que daba al jardín y pensar: **"Yudha, es demasiado tarde... Por favor, ven".**

Aparentemente, se quedó dormido como estaba.

**"¿Cuánto has estado aquí?"**

La frente y su nuca estaban calientes, pero las manos las tenía sorprendentemente frías.

**"No recuerdo…"**

**"No recuerdas... ¿Realmente estás bien?"**

**"¿Cuándo volviste...?"**

**"Ahora."**

Cuando Yudha, que había regresado del trabajo, entró en la habitación, sintió una señal misteriosa en el jardín. Como era un lugar en miniatura rodeado por un edificio cuadrado, podían salir desde cada habitación. Naturalmente, la habitación de Yudha, la habitación de Ash y la habitación de Dyria tenían también una vista común del jardín.

Después de pensarlo cuidadosamente, salió al jardín con un arma, dijo que la señal de esa persona era extraña y después, escuchó el gemido de Dyria. Parecía apresurado, ansioso y como se movía todo el tiempo, lo sujetó y lo confundió con Ash.

**"Dyria, espera un momento".**

Pero él ya se estaba estirando.

**"No. Volveré a mi habitación después de hablar contigo sobre esto. Puedes descansar temprano."**

**"Dyria..."**

**"En cuanto a Lilliesel, ella estaba presente cuando Ash y la emperatriz se conocieron. ¿Cuál era su actitud y expresión facial hacia Ash en ese momento? ¿Notaste algo? Había expuesto su hostilidad, pero a Ash no parecía disgustarle. Tal vez no se mostró cauteloso porque no tenía mucho contacto, o Lilliesel pudo hacer..."**

**"Dyria, cállate de una vez".**

**"No me calles. Tienes que estar atento si eso puede dañar a Ash. ¿De alguna manera podría estar trabajando con los que quisieron envenenarlo? No dices nada y no me gusta porque sigues haciendo las cosas en silencio.** **Yo sé que estás preocupado por nosotros, pero quiero que hables un poco más conmigo. Sobre ti y sobre mí. Entonces yo... Hmm..."**

 _Le agarró por la nuca y le besó_.

En lugar de eso, podía decir que le golpearon la cara con un enorme hocico. Le sorprendió tanto que incluso abrió los ojos y se quedó completamente endurecido en su lugar.

**"No hables, duerme".**

Cuando Dyria estuvo completamente en silencio, Yudha le lamió los labios. Lo tomó, aunque todavía estaba aturdido, y lo llevó adentro.

**"Yudha, Yudha..."**

Lo abrazó de costado, en una posición de princesa y lo llevó de regreso a la habitación. Él colocó su mano sobre el grueso brazo de Yudha y comenzó a agitar las piernas de arriba para abajo. No tenía miedo ni estaba enojado, pero incluso así golpeó y golpeó su pecho con el puño hasta que le dolió y las articulaciones tronaron. Dyria se mordió los labios con fuerza, pero no hizo ninguna otra señal de resistencia.

**"Puedes golpear tanto como quieras."**

Yudha rara vez miraba a Dyria, que se había quedado callado.

**"... Estoy cansado de resistir, así que llévame a la habitación."**

**"..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Maldita sea, estás comenzando a oler a hembra."**

Yudha colocó su nariz en el vientre de Dyria, que seguía estando en sus brazos, e inclinó su cuello unos centímetros como si estuviera muy desesperado por encontrar esa molesta fuente. En sucesión, comenzó a olfatear la nuca de Dyria, la frente lesionada y su vientre otra vez. Justo en su costado...

**"No hagas algo como eso, pareces un perro en busca de comida. Puede que tenga el olor de Lilliesel todavía aunque me cambié de camisa y me bañé. Además, el olor a sangre en mi cabello y pantalones permaneció".**

La nariz del lobo no se puede engañar solo enjuagando su cuerpo con agua caliente o jabón. Las bestias son sensibles al olor a sangre y a cualquier pequeño cambio en sus parejas. Ahora, sin embargo, parece darse por vencido porque está más preocupado en algo más.

 **"... Ah, es cierto."** Mientras asentía con la cabeza, Yudha volvió a inclinar la cara para susurrar: **"Entonces solo vamos a la cama".**

Cuando entró a la habitación de Dyria, lo acomodó suavemente en el colchón y dijo:

**"Duerme. Vamos."**

Yudha acostó a Dyria en la cama y se sentó completamente en el borde.

**"... No puedo dormir de inmediato."**

**"¿Tienes insomnio?"**

**"No. No puedo dormir aunque tenga sueño. Y de pronto, duermo aunque no tenga la intención de dormir. Recientemente, mi vida ha cambiado."**

Yudha palmeó su espalda. Dyria parpadeó un par de veces, como para intentar deshacerse de la somnolencia y estar atento, pero era muy difícil de conseguir.

**"¿Te reconciliaste con Ash?"**

**"Ni un poco."**

Al responder eso, los labios del lobo parecieron comenzar a presionarse contra su frente nuevamente.

**"Ve lento".**

**"Eso es algo que sé."**

**"Pues hazlo. No apresures nada".**

**"Yudha..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? ¿Por qué eres tan amable?"**

**"No necesito una recompensa o un propósito. Me alegro de poder hacer cosas por ti".**

**"Eres extraño."**

Dyria se rió suavemente. Estaba tan somnoliento que no podía controlar sus expresiones faciales ni mucho menos sus palabras.

**"¿Es extraño?"**

Yudha también se rió.

**"... Me gusta tu amabilidad. Y me gusta todo lo que haces por Ash. Entonces estoy... Aliviado. Siento que puedo confiar en ti."**

**"Por supuesto que haré todo por Ash, pero por ti también. Quiero cuidar de ti".**

**"Estoy bien..."**

**"No lo estás."**

**"Si solo te preocupas por Ash..."**

Ya tenía bastante sueño, así que no habló mucho. Si Yudha simplemente dijera **"OK"** , Dyria podría sumergirse en este cómodo sentimiento y parar.

**"Ahora te digo, que quiero cuidarte con mi vida".**

Yudha continuó sus palabras. Suavemente, acariciando el cabello de Dyria todo el tiempo y por minutos interminables... Bajo y suave, _como si estuviera cantando una canción de cuna._

Mimaba a Dyria.

_Lo amaba._

**"No quiero molestarte…"**

**"¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?"**

**"No lo sé. Pero cuando te veo haciendo algo por mí, siento que es una molestia."**

Sería un problema si lo cuidara tanto. Una vez que comenzara a entender a ciencia cierta lo cómodo que era tenerlo sobre su cuerpo, _entonces definitivamente no podría irse._

No tiene que cuidarle.

Si tiene tiempo para cuidarle, por favor, entonces espera que cuide a Ash y a él mismo.

**"Es agotador ser amable con alguien. No tienes que hacerlo conmigo".**

**"Puede ser agotador para alguien que no sea un lobo".**

**"Pero no quiero presionarte más..."**

Lentamente, _muy_ _lentamente_ , todo el tiempo estuvo acariciando su cabeza. Dyria apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo contra una rodilla de Yudha que se había acomodado en la cama y colocó su cabeza pelirroja en su muslo... Esta carne era definitivamente más cómoda para dormir que las almohadas y los cojines que le daba en su nido. El calor bajo el uniforme militar se transmitía en pequeñas vibraciones y lo calmaba gradualmente.

Estaba bien que le acariciara mucho la cabeza.

**"Estás enfermo. O al menos algo pasa con tu cuerpo".**

Yudha hizo una voz preocupada.

 _Eso no es cierto_.

Quiere decir que se siente bien ahora, pero tenía miedo de hablar y terminar cerrando los ojos hasta dejar algo inconcluso entre los dos. Han pasado cuatro horas desde que Ash se fue a la cama, así que tiene que llevarlo al baño antes de que moje el colchón. Pero Edna también estaba dormida, por lo que se resistía a entrar porque el niño no quería que le hablara ni que lo mirara. También tendría que hablar con la criada nocturna y ordenar un montón de imprevistos pesados.

**"¿Dyria...?"**

Yudha preguntó porque temía que Dyria se hubiera quedado dormido. No estaba durmiendo, estaba bien despierto. Con la intención de responder eso, gimió:

**"Uh..."**

_Aunque parecía una voz entre un tono dormido y un gruñido_. Yudha sostuvo el cuerpo de Dyria y lo colocó en el futón nuevamente. El lobo siempre se aseguraba de irse a dormir a un sitio que estuviera separado de Dyria y nunca pasaba la noche en el dormitorio para no hacerlo sentir incómodo. _Mejillas, frente, labios_. El calor de Yudha comenzó a tocar todos estos lados y luego, hizo el ademán de querer salir.

**"No te vayas..."**

Agarró el extremo de su cola con los dedos. Yudha miró hacia atrás...

_Dyria amaba esos ojos tan decididos._


	24. 20

**"No te vayas ..."**

Dyria, que agarró la cola de Yudha, parecía haberse quedado dormido de inmediato. A la mañana siguiente, Yudha estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con un sencillo uniforme militar cubriendo todo su cuerpo, es como cuando volvió del trabajo anoche.

Yudha dijo entonces con una cara ridículamente somnolienta:

**"Estoy de mal humor por la falta de sueño. Además, nunca pude ver la cara dormida de Dyria porque me agarró la cola durante toda la noche. Gracias".**

Y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Dyria había agarrado la punta de la cola de Yudha con la mano derecha para dormir toda enredada en ella. Giró su brazo izquierdo alrededor de las caderas de Yudha y se pegó completamente a su espalda, presionando sus mejillas contra la base de su trasero y manteniéndose caliente en Yudha toda la noche. Como si fuera su manta.

**"..."**

No quería admitirlo, pero le tomó bastante tiempo despertarse. Últimamente, se levantaba sintiéndose triste porque tenía un sudor frío espantoso mientras dormía. Había tenido malos sueños y no lograba dormir bien por horas enteras. Entonces, no quería admitirlo, pero creía que estaba relajado porque la temperatura corporal de Yudha estuvo muy cerca hoy.

**"... Hoy podemos abrazarnos diferente".**

**"Ya no te creo. Me viste y me** **empujaste** **".**

**"Hmm, eso..."**

Cuando se despertó, había un inmenso abrigo esponjoso frente a él así que lo empujó lejos, diciendo: _**"¿Qué es esto? Me hace cosquillas, es molesto".**_

**"... Tú ¿Es ese el trato que me das después de que me dejaste atrapado en posición de almohada toda la noche?"**

**"¿Dormiste un poco?"**

**"... Dormí."**

Mientras sentía la temperatura corporal de Dyria en su espalda, tomó una siesta con los brazos cruzados y la pierna derecha doblada en la izquierda. _Era la misma postura que ocupaba para dormir en el trabajo._ Yudha todavía tenía la propiedad de dormir lo suficiente, pero como era de esperar, la siesta con la temperatura corporal de Dyria y sus encantadores suspiros en su espalda fueron una tortura.

**"Quería tocarte"** **.**

**"... Es bueno que no seas** **inescrupuloso** **".**

**"Porque dices que eso sería absurdo y me** **patearías** **."**

**"Yudha".**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"Gracias".**

**"No importa. Es importante seguir ganando tu confianza".**

**"Haces un buen trabajo..."**

Mientras estaba acostado en la cama, Dyria se acostó a la derecha y luego rodó a la izquierda, agarró la cola de Yudha y luego comenzó a bostezar. Mientras miraba al hombre por el rabillo de sus ojos, Yudha notó como actuaba de una manera bastante _preocupante_. Dyria, que se acostó y bostezó repetidamente, se quedó en el mismo lugar incluso si ya había agarrado su cola para no caerse del colchón.

**"Oye, Yudha... Incluso si estoy jugando con tu cola, puedes irte y volver a la habitación."**

**"¿Por qué no puedes decir lo que realmente piensas?"**

**"¿...?"**

**"Te preocupa que trabaje hasta altas horas de la noche todos los días, así que quieres que duerma contigo. ¿No deberías solo decir eso?"** Yudha apretó la cabeza de Dyria con un par de dedos. **"Escuché esto de mi hermana. Pareces haber estado muy preocupado por mí".**

**"... Esa persona. Ella no..."**

Cubrió su rostro con su flequillo y se desplomó sobre la cola de Yudha.

 _Era vergonzoso_.

Era muy vergonzoso que le estuvieran transmitiendo palabras que no quería decir.

**"Ya se acabó mi trabajo."**

**"¿Es eso así?"**

**"Oh, es así. Ya no te preocupes"**

**"Está bien".**

Este tipo no le contaba todo a Dyria, pero no podía mentir. Dyria cerró los ojos, con el rostro enterrado en la cola de Yudha. Se quedó dormido una vez más y obligó a Yudha a permanecer en la misma posición que anoche, durante unas horas.


End file.
